The Howling Cub
by RJRelentless
Summary: No name, no memories, no nothing. All the Doctor finds is a young girl, asleep in a chair, and a letter. Kind of a sucky summery, me no good at those :P This is basically a rewrite of season 1, a few things changing round because of my new character. This follows the story of a young girl named Eliza from beginning to end.
1. The Letter, The Girl, The Beginning

_**The Letter, The Girl, The Beginning**_

As the moon shone through the sycamore leaves in Portsmouth, Warmer Road, the birds twittered as a man walked under their nests, as if daring him to make a move on their newly laid eggs. For spring, it was rather cold. Very, very cold. The man walking through the street crossed his arms over his chest in a vain attempt to keep himself warm.

_Why the heck did I come to Earth? _The man thought.

As he rounded the corner of a pub, the door flew open. Out came two drunken women, practically naked, as well as two men. They staggered their way down the street and out of sight.

_Stupid apes… _The man thought bitterly. _Always wasting their precious little lives doing stupid things. Eating, sleeping, drinking their money as if it'll never run out. No wonder the human kind are so… stupid._

The man rounded several corners before he stopped. He came to small beach, quiet as no one but himself was there. He walked towards one of the stairways leading down to the water and sat there, listening to the waves to clear his mind.

_Got nice places, though. _He thought as he drew his knees to his chest and brought his arms around them.

He stayed there, watching the waves come in and bash some nearby cliffs.

Before too long, he felt out of place, alone. Just above the horizon he could see the sun just beginning to rise, making the water around him sparkle like the Northern lights.

The man rose with the slowly ascending sun and began to walk back the way he came.

Rudely ignoring people greeting 'Good morning', he stayed buried in his own thoughts.

Corner after corner, he finally came to his destination. The big blue police box, parked away where hardly anyone could see it, was waiting for him in silence. The closer he got, the more this man wanted to leave.

When he was across the street from his precious box, one of the doors creaked open. A hooded figure came out and shut the door behind them firmly. They brought their hand into the hood and took out a key from around their neck. Putting it into the keyhole, they twisted it until the lock gave a satisfying click and took out the key.

_What? What are they doing with a TARDIS key? Nobody has one…_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The man questioned.

The hooded figure jumped and turned. They let out a small gasp, ensuring the man that the figure was a woman. She placed the key back inside her coat and safely planted on her chest. After that, she watched the man closely for a moment or two before she took off running, him following her closely.

Before he could catch her, however, she began to glow a brilliant blue.

"Wait! Stop!" The man shouted.

She continued to glow, but then soon began to fade into nothing. The man stopped and stared at the spot where she had disappeared. He then remembered her leaving his police box. He turned and ran towards the blue box. He reached into his coat, grabbing a key and opened the door, closing it behind him.

He looked around to see if anything had been stolen or broken. Nothing. Not a scratch. He wondered off to the consol in the middle of the giant room, but turned his head towards the seat. Curled up on the chair was a girl. Had to be… what? 15, 16?

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, only to find she was fast asleep as he came closer. He went a little closer to study her. She had long, straight brown hair, tucked up in a ponytail, full lips which opened slightly to let out air as she ex-haled, and wore a jet black coat as the woman did. She looked awfully familiar to him, but he couldn't think of where he had seen her. The coat came to her feet and looked incredibly warm considering it was leather. Across the chest there was a silver chain from one of her shoulders to the other, one thing this coat had that the other didn't. On the floor below her was a letter, neatly written on the envelope was '_Doctor'._

He bent down, picked up the letter and ripped it open. He looked at the girl fiercely as he took out a sheet of paper and began to read.

'_Dear Doctor,_

_If I've got the date right, you shouldn't be feeling all that great, but I just feel inclined to ask, how are you? Just feel like… never mind, I'm getting off topic. Anyways. Firstly I should point out that enclosed in the envelope is a phial of Anti-plastic. _

_I know you wont really listen to someone you don't even know yet, but you have to do as I say. The girl on the chair. I can't tell you anything about her, and neither can she. I've had to wipe her memories completely. She doesn't even know her own name, or where she came from. You'll have to give her a name, but I'm sure you'll choose right. All I can say is that she's an important part of the Universe, or she will be some time in the future. I need you to look over her for a while, take her to see the stars, show her different Galaxies and Planets. Give her your knowledge, Doctor. _

_I know what you're thinking. If you go and dump her at an orphanage, I will just take her right back to you, whether you like it or not. For me, it would be the not, but what I want right now isn't important. She needs to be safe and I'm trusting you with everything I have that you keep her that way. Promise? Besides, a little company would so you good._

_Anyway, hope you're doing alright, keep her safe, stay well, see you soon. X'_

Following the end of the letter was a signature. It was extremely messy, but he was able to make out the letters R, M and T.

The man read the letter over and over again, knowing he had seen that signature somewhere before.

Before too long, he set coordinates towards the Time Vortex and waited for the girl to wake up. What would he say? He didn't even get her name, he had to pick one? So many questions which he had no answers to. He took the phial of Anti-plastic and rolled it about in his palm for a while before putting it in his pocket.

Soon enough, the girl began to stir. She took in her surrounding and squealed when the man said, "Hello." The first thing he noticed was she had brilliant, sea blue eyes, like the colour of the TARDIS.

She turned and took in his form. "Hi."

"Have a nice kip?"

"Y-Yeah…" The girl looked around again and then back at the man. "Where am I?"

"You're inside the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. My Space ship." Said the man with a smile.

She stared at him for a while before saying, "Okay. And who are you?"

He walked towards her and extended his hand. "Of course, where are my manners? I'm the Doctor."

She slowly took his hand and said, "Doctor…"

"No. Just the Doctor." He replied as he walked backwards again to rest on the TARDIS consol.

The girl nodded briefly before going deep into thought, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Don't remember anything?" The Doctor asked, to which the girl shook her head. "It's alright. I have been charged with your care for a while, if that's okay with you."

"Charged by who?"

"I don't know." Said the Doctor. The girl let out a small laugh as she swung her legs down to the floor so she was sitting upright.

"Alright, then. Being as I aint got nowhere else to go, why not?" The girl paused before asking, "This may seem like a stupid question… but who am I?"

The Doctor thought for a while before replying, "Not a stupid question at all." He thought for a while again before saying, "Eliza. Your name is Eliza."

_**A.N: Warning! Anyone who does decide to follow this story, I will not be updating until I finished my first Harry Potter fanfic. :P This chap. is basically a Pilot episode if you want.**_


	2. Rose Part 1

_**Rose: Part 1**_

Two figures walked into the soon-to-be-closing shop. A man wearing a leather jacket with a red under coat and jeans. The other, a young teenage girl with dark brown hair, wearing a yellow top with a dragon on it, a black fleece and blue jeans.

"_**Customer announcement! Store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you!" **_Said a woman over the tannoy.

"Alright, let's go." Said the Doctor as he walked through the shop. Passing T-shirts, trousers, jumpers and trainers, all of which he had to say 'C'mon, no time' to his companion, Eliza; he made his way towards the lift. Once inside, he pressed bottom floor and waited as they went down.

"'kay. So when you go up there an' blow up the… relay thingy… what am I meant to do?" Eliza asked.

"Keep the doors open. I told you a million times. All you have to do is keep the doors open so we can get out."

"Yeah, I know, you've said. But it seems a bit pointless in me comin' along if that's all you want me to do."

"Yeah, would of thought so, wouldn't you? After what happened last time, I'm not letting you out of my sight." The Doctor said as he went out of the lift. "Now, we're looking for a sign that says… found it!"

They walked towards a door which said 'Roof', but when Eliza looked through the door, she began to back away. "Dummies."

"Just have to be quick then." The Doctor replied as he opened the doors and strode through, Eliza close to him, making sure she didn't touch any of the mannequins. Looking over to the left a bit, The Doctor saw the figure of a man, seeming to be dead. He had work clothes on, a white shirt and black trousers, a badge near the middle saying 'Wilson, chief electrician'.

They got through quite easily with no trouble, even though Eliza swore one of them looked at her. They came to another lift and the Doctor soniced the door open.

Just as she got in they heard from behind, "Wilson?" It was a woman's voice, sounded quite young.

"You've got to be kidding me." The Doctor said. He looked at the doors before sonicing them shut and the lift went up towards the roof.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Eliza asked.

"Look, we don't have time to go back for her, alright? "The Doctor said. "Stupid apes…"

"Sorry, but it's not like she knew or nothing. Go back down, they'll kill her!"

"Haven't got time- What are you doing?" The Doctor replied as he got out of the lift, noticing she stayed as still as a statue.

"It's either they kill her, or you do, along with you and me." Eliza said as she gripped the lift side bars, knowing that he'll carry her if he got the chance.

He stared at her for a few seconds before taking something from his pocket. "We've only got four minutes left."

"Just have to be quick, then." Eliza replied with a sweet smile, repeating the Doctor's words.

He got back in the lift and quickly hurried back down. "Stay here." The Doctor said as he ran from the lift.

"Yeah. I'll do my job. Keep the doors open…" Eliza said as she leaned against the lift.

The Doctor found her. She was quite tall, had blonde hair and had her eyes squeezed shut. The dummies had surrounded her and were just about to strike. Before they could, he grabbed her hand and she looked at him, surprised. "Run!" He whispered harshly and pulled her out of the dummies reach.

They burst through the door, the shop dummies at their heels. "C'mon, hurry up!" Yelled The Doctor. They went through another door and saw Eliza in the lift. "Take your time." She muttered.

As soon as they got in, The Doctor soniced the buttons and the doors were closing, but one of the dummies wedged its arm between then. The Doctor grabbed it, and with some effort, pulled it off. The door quickly closed and the lift began to ascend.

Sighing in relief, he said back to Eliza, "Happy?"

"Better." She replied.

"Y-You pulled his arm off!" The woman exclaimed.

"Yup." The Doctor said, popping the 'P'. He threw the plastic arm behind him carelessly, making the woman lean foreword to grab it. "Plastic."

"Very clever. Nice trick." Said the woman as she examined the arm. "Was it students? Was that a student thing, or what?"

"Why would it be students?" The Doctor asked.

"I dunno."

"Well, you said it. Why would it be students?"

The woman though carefully before replying, "Cuz' to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they've got to be students."

"Are you sayin' that all young people are stupid?" Eliza asked, a tiny bit offended by what she said.

"Well, no-but-" The woman started, but The Doctor cut her off.

"That makes sense." He looked at Eliza. "Well done."

"Oi! Im not that much of an idiot." She replied.

The Doctor grunted and continued, "They're not students."

"Well, whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gunna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" Eliza asked.

"Chief electrician." The woman said to her.

"Wilson's dead." The Doctor said without any expression. _Must have been the man in the other room. _The door opened and he went out, Eliza following immediately after him.

"What?" The woman asked like she'd heard wrong.

"I'm sorry." Eliza said.

"No. No that's not funny. That's sick!" The woman said. She followed them through the hallways, repeatedly asking questions like 'Who's that lot down there?!'.

"Now you've met your match; a nosy woman." Eliza said as she tried to keep up with her guardian.

"They're plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're are being controlled by a relay device from the roof, which would be a great big problem, IF I didn't have this." The Doctor pulled something from his jacket to reveal a bleeping bomb which said 2 minutes 14 seconds until detonation. "So, I'm gunna go upstairs and blow it up." He opened a door which showed a street and pushed the woman through the door. "But don't you worry about us."

"Yeah, we're professionals." Added Eliza cheerfully.

"Go on, go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, cuz' if you do, you'll get them killed." He ended. He closed the door and stood for about two seconds before re-opening it and saying, "I'm the Doctor and she's Eliza by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose." She said.

"Nice to meet you Rose," Said the Doctor as a hand waved behind him. "Run for your life!" He closed the door again and this time ran up the stairs up a hallway.

"C'mon! Right, keep this door open, be back in just a tick." The Doctor shouted as he run up the stairs, two by two. Eliza looked back and thought about the woman they'd just meet. She knew the name, but Rose wasn't such an uncommon name, but she defiantly knew the face from somewhere.

"Right, lets go. One minute left. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" The Doctor shouted. They went through another hallway which led out to the other side of the street. Just as they got on the pavement, they heard the bomb being detonated. The bang was deafening, and caught the eyes of many passers.

"Maybe we should go, Gramps." Eliza said.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied as he saw a few people look at them. "And will you stop calling me Gramps? It's the Doctor."

"Same thing to me." She said as she waited for him to unlock the TARDIS.

Eliza slumped into the chair and stuck her feet on the consol, only to have them taken off by The Doctor and he rested there. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Hmm?"

"You could have gotten us killed."

"But I didn't, so what's the problem?" Eliza replied. She knew this conversation was coming. It happened every time her life was in danger because of her own account.

"This time it was a little too close for my taste. Be careful next time, alright?"

"You know, you could just leave me in the TARD-" She started by then chuckled when The Doctor turned to her and finished, "No. Not after what happened last time."

"Fine." She ended. Her stomach gave a load grumble and she lifted her feet to the consol again. "I'm hungry. I fancy sausages."

Eliza retreated from the console room and headed down a hallway, only to bash the walls playfully as she found the TARDIS had switched the rooms around. Again.

* * *

A couple hours later, Eliza had not reappeared. The Doctor checked the kitchen to find an empty, greasy plate on the table and a half full glass of lemonade and orange tango. He frowned and made his way to where her room was. Peeking inside Eliza's room, he found her laying on her bed face first, the covers in a mess on the floor. Walking in, he took the covers and threw them over her, but left one leg out of the bed and touching the ground.

The Doctor shook his head at her sleeping habits and made his way towards her door, flicking the light switch off and closing the door, gently but firmly.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza bounded into the console room, fully energized and ready for action. "Moooornin'!" She greeted the Doctor, who grunted in reply as he played with his sonic screwdriver. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to get a signal for the plastic- put that down! I need that!" The Doctor said as he saw her throwing the phial of Anti-plastic in the air and catching it repeatedly. She huffed a little and placed the phial where she found it.

A few minutes of focused silence later, the Doctor exclaimed, "Ah ha! Found it! C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait..! I haven't.. had breakfast yet." Eliza said as her stomach gave a low grumble. She looked towards the kitchen, taking two steps foreword. Throwing out an agitated scream, she ran towards the TARDIS doors. "Doctor, wait!" Eliza shouted at she ran out of the TARDIS, the Doctor locking it shut.

Corner after corner, flights of stairs after another, they eventually ended up at the Powell Estate. The Doctor scanned each door, each coming up with a negative vibe, until they came to an door.

"Not my taste, I must say." Eliza muttered at the sight of the door. The Doctor got down on all fours, noticing there was a cat flap. He pushed it through with little effort and heard, "Mum, you're such a liar! I told you to nail that cat flap down, we're gunna get strays."

"I did it weeks back!" Another voice called back.

"Nah, you thought… about it…" The voice trailed off.

There was silence for a short moment before the woman pushed the cat flap into the Doctor's face. There was a quick shuffling from behind the door and it swung open, revealing Rose.

"Hi!" Eliza greeted cheerfully and waved. Rose nodded in acknowledgement, but kept her eyes pinned on the Doctor as he stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Rose stated.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek and asked, "What'd you do that for?"

"Well, sorry. I'm only here cuz someone blew up my job."

The Doctor ignored her comment and buzzed his sonic screwdriver. "Must have got the wrong signal." He let go on the button and asked, "You're not plastic, are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Eliza asked through a giggle.

The Doctor leaned foreword and knocked his knuckles on her forehead. "Nope. Bonehead. Bye then."

He walked foreword to leave, only to be dragged back in by Rose. "The pair of you, inside, now."

Rose pushed them against the wall and closed the door.

"Who is it?" Asked a woman's voice. Rose poked her head into the first room on the left and said, "It's about last night. They're part of the enquiry. Give us… 'bout 10 minutes."

"She deserves compensation!" Shouted the woman, only to quieten down when she saw the Doctor. She instantly sat up a little straighter and stood up.

"Oh, we're talking millions." The Doctor replied.

"Billions." Eliza added as she walked past to follow Rose into the living room.

The woman cleared her throat and said sweetly, "I'm in my dressing gown."

The Doctor returned his attention to her and replied, "Yes, you are." He then continued to look about.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is." The Doctor nodded, completely oblivious to her hints.

"Well… anything could happen…" The woman muttered as she played with the knot on her dressing gown.

The Doctor, catching on, shook his head before saying, "No." He walked through to the living room, not noticing the look the woman gave him.

"Nice place you got." Eliza said as she looked about. The TV was on, showing the two people off the news, a fireplace next to the TV with a few chair spread round the room and there was a glass table in the middle.

Rose grabbed a magazine and threw it on the table. "Cheers. Sorry 'bout the mess. Do you want a coffee?"

"Yes please. Just milk." The Doctor said as he walked in.

"If it's not a problem, could I have a tea, please?" Eliza asked as Rose went through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, just got to find the tea bags." Rose said as she searched the cupboards. She quickly found them and started asking question and talking about the police.

"You're never that polite with me." The Doctor pointed out with a glare.

"With you, I don't have to be." Eliza said as she sat down in the chair closest to the telly and picked up the magazine, opening it to page 8. "That won't last. He's gay."

"Yeah, and she's an alien." The Doctor added. He picked up a book and flicked through to the last page. "Sad ending, that."

"I only read number two." Eliza said as she looked at the book. "Do you mind if I use the loo?"

"No, go ahead. Through the hallway, second door on your right." Rose directed back.

Eliza sneaked past the Doctor as he picked up a letter. "Rose Tyler."

He wondered around the room some more and then noticed a deck of cards. "Ah!" He picked the cards up the cards in his right hand and flicked them to his left, failing completely.

"Do you know how many sugars she has?" Rose asked as she hovered the spoon full of sugar over Eliza's tea.

"Two." The Doctor replied, but was soon distracted by a rustling behind him. He then remembered the cat flap. "You got a cat?"

"No." Rose said as she put the spoon down and attempted to get the three cups in her hands. "We used to, but we kept getting' strays comin' off the estate." Two cups in one and one in the other, she walked towards doorway to see The Doctor with the plastic arm, the one she told Mickey to get rid of, the hand safely secure around the Doctor's throat as he lashed about in the arm chair. "I told Mickey to chuck that out." She said as she past him and put two of the cups on the table and her own on the shelf beside her. "Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor… what was it?"

From the hallway, they could hear Roses mother stick on the hairdryer and a few moments later, the hand released its grip and flung at Rose, attaching itself to her face firmly.

The Doctor immediately got up and tried to yank it off, but pulled a little to hard when Rose launched foreword onto him, making him lose his balance and falling backwards onto the table, smashing the glass and the weak frame.

The hand pulled Rose to the sofa and squeezed. As she thrashed around, the Doctor grabbed his screwdriver and pressed the button. The hand let go and tried to attack him, but The Doctor had it firmly but the wrist and put the sonic screwdriver to its palm. It froze quickly and he smirked.

"There you go, stopped it. See?" He chucked the arms to Rose and she caught it shakily. "'Armless."

"You think?" Rose replied as she hit the Doctor with the plastic, and now, dead arm.

A chuckle came from the doorway and the two looked up. Eliza was stood, leaning against the door frame with her hands in her pockets. She had a small grin on her face as she muttered, "Two minutes… two bloody minutes I leave the room…"

"Yup! You miss all the fun." Said the Doctor as took the plastic arm from Rose and went out the door. "C'mon!"

The two ran out the door, Eliza asking what happened as Rose went to her room for her jacket and followed them quickly. "Hang on a minute, you cant just go swanin' off!"

"Yes we can. Here I am," He pointed the arm at himself. "Here she is," He moved it to Eliza, who he nearly poked in the eye. "This is us, swanin' off. See ya!" The Doctor said as he jogged down the stairs two by two.

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me! You cant just walk away, that's not fair." Rose said, but still they continued to move down the stairs. "You have to tell me what's goin' on!"

"No, I don't." The Doctor replied as he went out of the door. Rose caught up to his side, Eliza close behind the both of them. "Alright then, I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said if I tell anyone, it'll get them killed. So, you tell me, or I'll start talkin'." She crossed her arms over her chest as if to say 'End of story'.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked.

"Sort of." Rose replied, her shoulders slumping a little when the Doctor informed her, "Doesn't work."

"Who are you two, anyway?" Rose asked.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor and she's Eliza."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Nothin'. Just the Doctor.

"The Doctor?" Rose repeated sceptically.

"Hello!" He returned, waving the plastic hand. Rose gave a small giggle and replied with, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of." The Doctor said as he crossed the road. Rose held his arm and prodded, "C'mon. You can tell me. I've seen enough as it is."

The Doctor shook his head a little. "Are you the police?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, alright! What kind of police go around blowing shops up?" Eliza asked.

"No. We're not police- well, she isn't, obviously. We were just passing through. I'm a long way from home." The Doctor added.

"Fine. But how come those… plastic things keep comin' after me?"

"Oh! So suddenly the entire world revolves around you, does it?" The Doctor asked mockingly as he pranced over a zebra crossing. "You were just an accident."

"It tried to kill me!" Rose protested.

"It was after us, not you! The only reason the arm followed you is because you ran into us last night in the shop."

"So what you're tellin' me is, is that the entire world revolves around you two?" Rose asked.

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor replied.

"You're so full of it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sort of, yeah." Eliza quoted.

"Alright, but all this plastic stuff, Who else knows about it?"

"No one. Well, I say that." The Doctor said.

"So, what? You're on your own?"

"Well who else is there? I mean, you lot. All you do it go to sleep, eat chips and watch telly. When all of the time, beneath you, there's a war goin' on."

Rose, finding it a little difficult to believe, continued slowly, "If we're gunna go with the living plastic thing, and I don't even buy that, but how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it was sending out the signal. I blocked the signal and boom! Dead. Thought control."

Rose stayed quiet for a while. Just the thought of all these things happening, and maybe even more… right under everyone's noses and no one noticing them.

"You alright?" Asked Eliza.

"Yeah." Rose said over her shoulder. "So, who's controllin' it then?"

"Long story." The Doctor said simply.

"Fine, but what goin' on? I mean, shop window dummies? What's that abou'?" She chuckled lowly, then turned mock seriousness. "Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

Even this got the Doctor laughing, which surprised Eliza. He hardly ever laughed, especially with someone else.

"No. It's not a price war." He added, now chuckling merrily. Eliza registered this, making sure to tease him about it later.

He then turned serious, as she did, but he meant it. "They're trying to overthrow the human race and destroy you."

Rose turned her head to look at him, her eyebrows raised.  
"Do you believe me?" He asked.

"Not one bit." She replied.

"But you're still listenin'." Eliza piped up. Once Rose saw she was right, she stopped, but the other two kept going.

"Really, though, Doctor. Who are you? The pair of you?" Rose asked her original question.

The Doctor stopped and turned round, slowly making his way back to her. "You know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?"

She nodded her head, but he stopped, trying to find a better way to explain. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world is spinning, and you just cant believe it because everything looks like it's standing still." The Doctor looked absent minded for a few brief second before starting again. "I can feel it." He reached down and took her hand gently, grasping it in his. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath out feet is turning at a thousand miles per hour, and this entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven miles per hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space, all three of us. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little planet, and if we let go…" The Doctor dropped her hand, letting it fall to her side.

"That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler." He lifted the plastic arm and waved it like it was his own. "Go home."

The Doctor wondered off to the TARDIS, Eliza waving to Rose as she started to follow. "What about you?" Rose called.

Eliza turned, only a couple metres away from Rose and asked, "Honestly?" Rose nodded. Eliza shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She waved again, this time receiving one back, and tried to catch up with the Doctor as he opened the TARDIS doors. Eliza closed them behind her and headed straight for the kitchen, intending to make a mess of the place as she was hungry for pancakes.

Once finished, she looked in the consol room to find the Doctor deep in thought. Expecting him to be like this for a while, she headed back to her room and stared at her Playstation 2, considering what to play.

_Sphinx and the cursed mummy? Nah… Spyro, no… Final Fantasy… no… Ah! Jak II! _She thought as she bolted for her game cabinet. She pulled out the case, took the disc and popped the Playstation lid open.


	3. Rose Part 2

_**Rose: Part 2**_

"I've got it!" The Doctor yelled as he jumped up in triumph. The sonic screwdriver was picking up signals!

He ran through corridor after corridor before knocking fiercely on Eliza's door. "C'mon! We've got action!"

Receiving no reply, he opened the door to see Eliza's eyes fixed on the screen, earphones safe in her ears. Sighing, he walked over and switched the Playstation off.

"Oi! I didn't save it!" Eliza exclaimed as she yanked her earphones out. "I gotta do ALL that again, now! I'd nearly finished it!"

"Right now, and probably not later either, don't care. We got power so let move!" The Doctor said excitedly.

Groaning at first, Eliza complained the rest of the way. She stepped out of the TARDIS and instantly recognised the back of the pizza parlour. "I could absolutely murder a Hawaii pizza right now." She said as she walked through the door. They went through the kitchens and she peeked her head through the door. She came back out instantly and rounded on the Doctor. "You set this up!"

"What?"

"I said 'you set this up'."

"No I didn't." Really, the Doctor didn't know what she was on about.

"Really?" Eliza asked sceptically. "Then why is it every time we get signal, we run into her?" She opened the door just enough so the Doctor could see Rose Tyler sitting with a man.

"I don't know- Wait… is it me or does he look a little… deformed?" The Doctor said, pointing to the man she was sitting with. Before her answer, he walked in and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"Do you think I should try the hospital?" Rose asked the man, presumably her boyfriend., as he continued to smile creepily at her. "Suki said they had jobs goin' in the canteen… So that's it then? Dishing out chips. I could do A levels."

Her mind wondered for a few seconds before muttering, "I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stones' fault. Only left school 'cuz of him an' look where he ended up." She looked at the man and asked, "What do you think?"

The mans face turned from happy and creepy to serious and desperate. "So where did you meet this Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I talking about me for a minute?" Rose asked, annoyed. Eliza watched in glee as the conversation escalated. She walked over so Mickey's back was facing her and she sat down at a table.

"'Cuz I reckon it all started back at the shop, am I right? Was it something to do with that?"

"No…"

"C'mon." The man said, regaining his smile.

"Sort of."

"What was he doin' there?"

"I'm not goin' on abou' it, Mickey, I'm not." Rose said. He thought for a moment and then muttered, "I know it sounds dumb, but I don't think he's safe. Either of em."

When she said 'them', Mickey sat up a little straighter. "But you can trust me sweetheart, b-babe… sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and his friend an' what they're planning, an' I can help you, Rose. 'Cuz that's all I really wanna do sweetheart, b-babe… sugar."

"What are you doin' that for?" Rose asked.

"Your Champaign?" Asked the Doctor, holding it out like a waiter would.

"We didn't order any Champaign." Mickey replied nastily. He gripped Rose's hand tightly and stared at her coldly. "Where are they?"

"Champaign?" The Doctor asked again.

"We didn't order any. Mickey, what's wrong?"

"I need to find them to see how much they know." Mickey replied, tightening his hand more around hers.

From behind Mickey there was a blurry movement, Rose moving her gaze to follow it. In the background, she saw Eliza drumming a quick rhythm on the table she was sat on. When her eyes met Rose's, Eliza waved quickly.

"Doesn't anyone want this Champaign?" Asked the Doctor again.

"Look," Said Mickey, letting go of Rose's hand. "We didn't order it." He looked up at the Doctor, himself having an expecting look on his face. "Gotcha."

Rose tore her eyes away from Eliza's and to the Doctors. "Don't mind me," He said as he started shaking the bottle. "Just toasting the happy couple." He stopped shaking and began to take the lid off. "On the house!"

The Doctor let the lid fly off and aimed for Mickey. The cork went straight to his head and his skin absorbed the cork, then spat the cork out on to the floor.

"Anyway." Mickey said. He stood up and transformed his hand into a flat spade. Just as Rose stood up, he smashed the table down, but the Doctor grabbed Mickey in a head lock. After a few moments of tugging, The Doctor ripped the head off. Even though the head was separate from the body, Mickey's eyes opened and he said, "Don't think that's gunna stop me."

The body that was left behind stood up and thrashed around wildly, knocking tables, chairs and glasses over.

Eliza quickly ran over to the fire alarm and elbowed it to break the glass. "Everyone outside!" She bellowed.

As the customers went out through the entrance, she, The Doctor and Rose went through the kitchens, Mickey's body following them close behind.

They ran down a small hallway and through a metal door. The Doctor soniced it shut just in time before there was banging as Mickey tried to force his way through.

Rose ran to the gate, panicking as she found it was padlocked. "Open the gate! Use that tube thing!"

The Doctor put it away in his pocket, giving her a look. "Sonic screwdriver." He corrected.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, you said you were gunna make me one." Eliza said as the Doctor opened the TARDIS door with a key.

"No I never." The Doctor denied.

"Yes you did!"

"It don't matter, just use it!" Rose cut in.

"Nah. Tell you what, lets go in here." He said as he went in, Eliza following him. The rattling of the padlock vanished as Rose shouted, "We can't hide inside a wooden box!"

The banging on the metal door continued and she ran inside the box shouting, "Doctor, he's gunna kill us!"

She shut the door behind her firmly and turned to see Eliza leaning against one of the railings, smiling. She looked around the room before running out to circle and examine the box.

"Strange. How come you didn't do that?" Asked the Doctor as he put wires and cables up to the head.

"Dunno." Eliza replied. "Thought maybe it was somethin' that I wouldn't be able to understand, so I just got on with it."

The banging continued and Rose ran through the door again. "It's gunna follow us."

The Doctor shook his head and replied, "The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan can't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute."

"That's no way to talk to our guest, Doctor." Eliza chastised.

"You an' all." He spat.

Eliza watched Rose as she looked round the room, smiling like before, only wider.

"You see, an arm it too simple, but a head is perfect. I can trace the signal back to the original source." The Doctor said as he finished. He turned his full attention to Rose. "Right, where do you want to start?"

"Erm… the inside is bigger than the outside." Rose stuttered.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"It's alien." She declared.

"Yes."

"You alright?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah… it's just…" She looked at the Doctor and hesitantly asked, "Are you alien?"

"Yes." Rose stared at the Doctor for a few seconds without saying anything, but looked terrified. "That alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Rose replied immediately. She looked at Eliza, who was fiddling with the zip on her jacket. "An' you?"

"Like I said before, I don't know." Eliza replied.

A wave of awkward silence fell over the three of them, making the Doctor extremely uncomfortable. "It's called the TARDIS. This thing." He gestured around the room. "T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose looked around the room. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Yesterday, she was a nobody working in a shop. Now she was in some space ship with two complete strangers telling her aliens existed. She let out a sob and put her hand up to her mouth. Eliza walked over and put her hand on Rose's shoulder, giving it a squeeze of comfort.

"It's alright. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor said.

After a few brief seconds, she dropped her hand after a thought came to her. "Did they kill him?" Rose asked. "Mickey? Did they kill Mickey?"

The Doctor frowned as he muttered, "I hadn't thought of that…"

A small snigger escaped from Eliza's lips and she let go of Rose's shoulder, knowing what was coming next.

"He's my boyfriend." Rose stated. "You pulled off his head… they copied him and you didn't even think?!" Rose looked at the clone Mickey's head and added, "And now you're just gunna let him melt?"

"Melt?" The Doctor asked. He turned to see Mickey's face go inside out and drip onto the TARDIS dashboard. "No, No, No, No, No!" The Doctor exclaimed as he ran round the console, pressing different button and levers.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked and she felt the TARDIS start to rumble.

"Following the signal, it's fading!" He pressed another button and added, "Wait a minute, I've got it… No, No, No, No, No, No!" H pressed another button. "Okay! Almost there! Here we go!"

The rumbling stopped and The Doctor legged it outside, Eliza following. "You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Rose called. Receiving no reply, she followed them.

The Doctor kicked a small wall and said, "I lost the signal… I was so close!"

Rose looked at her surroundings to find they were no longer at the pizza parlour. They were now in Westminster. "We've moved." She said as she looked around the TARDIS again. "Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." The Doctor replied moodily.

"But if we've moved, what about that… that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"Melted with the head, are you gunna witter on all night?"

"Don't mind him, he likes to insult different species when he's moody." Eliza claimed.

Rose's train of though ran to Mickey's family. If he really was dead… "I'll have to tell his mother." The Doctor frowned at the comment and she said, "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again. You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"He aint a kid." Rose butt in, but the Doctor ignored her.

"It's because im trying to safe the lives of every stupid ape on this planet, alright?"

"Alright?"

"Yes, it is!"

Eliza sat on the wall the Doctor kicked, watching as they argued. She found it strange that even though Rose just lost her boyfriend, she didn't seem to be mourning.

"If you are alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked.

"Lots of planets have a North." The Doctor replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Silence enveloped again and Rose found it was a good time to change the subject. "What's a 'Police public call box'?" She asked calmly and pointed at the box.

More cheerfully, the Doctor replied, "It's a telephone box. From the 1950s. It's a disguise."

"Okay. And this living plastic… what's it got against us?"

"Nothing." Eliza replied. "It loves you."

"Loads of oil and smoke and toxins in the air. Perfect." The Doctor added. "Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. All its food stock was destroyed in the war, all the plants withered away. So earth-"

"Dinner!" Eliza ended happily.

"Anyway of stopping it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and grabbed the phial of Anti plastic which came in the letter. "Anti-plastic!"

"Anti-plastic?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Anti-plastic! But first, we've gotta find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" The Doctor wondered.

"Hide what?"

"The transmitter." Eliza replied.

"The consciousness is controlling every bit of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." The Doctor added.

"What does it look like?" Rose asked.

"Like a transmitter." The Doctor said, earning another snicker from Eliza. "Round and massive. Somewhere slap bang in the middle of London. A big, round circular structure… like a dish." He said as he paced. "Like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

Rose, looking behind him, nodded to what she was staring at. He turned and then back around, causing Eliza to laugh again. "What?"

Rose nodded again and got the same reaction. "You're kidding me, right?" Eliza asked.

He turned again. "What? What is it?"

"See, the thing is he says he's smart." Eliza muttered to Rose, who nodded in agreement.

The Doctor turned and saw what they were talking about. Right behind him over the water, was a huge, great, big ferrous wheel, blue lights all around it. "Oh… Fantastic!" He said. Without warning, he bolted towards it. Running down the streets of London, The Doctor linked hands with Rose, Eliza looking with wonder from behind them.

"Think of it," The Doctor started. "Plastic, all over the world waiting to be awakened. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants." Rose added.

"Only a Londoner would think of that." Eliza said through a chuckle.

"The wheels there, so the consciousness must be somewhere underneath…" The Doctor muttered.

Rose looked around and down a stairway, seeing some sort of vault. "Looks good to me." The Doctor said as he jumped down the stairs. He twisted the valve and opened the vault, a steamy substance rising from the red hole.

Without hesitation, he climbed into the hole and made his way down. Rose went next, followed by Eliza.

They went through a steel door and the Doctor said, "That's it. The Nestene Consciousness. A living plastic creature."

Down in a sort of pit, was a gooey looking thing with the colour of lava. It was moving around, drops of plastic spitting out of the pit.

"Well then, drop in your anti-plastic and lets go." Rose suggested.

"No, I'm not here to kill it. I have to give it a chance." The Doctor replied as he walked down some stairs. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to convention 15 of the Shadow proclamation."

The plastic made a strange sound.

"Thank you. Might I have permission to approach?"

Before the vat can reply, Rose spots movement down by of the platforms. "Oh my God, Mickey!"

Rolling his eyes, The Doctor followed her, Eliza following him.

"The liquid thing… down there! Rose, it can talk!"

"You're stinking… Doctor! They kept him alive!" Rose said.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." The Doctor said as he walked down the stairs.

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose asked.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor asked. He turned to look at Eliza. "You, stay here."

Without argument, Eliza went and sat by Rose and Mickey. "He never lets me have any fun. Eliza, nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand for Mickey.

The Doctor walked down and stood before the liquid. "Am I addressing the consciousness?"

The liquid moved, a sort of face appearing.

"Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology." The Doctor said. "So may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

The liquid moves again, but this time a bit more aggressively.

"Don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights!"

The liquid moved again, drops of the substance going in different directions.

"I. AM. TALKING!" The Doctor bellowed. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, and they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

Before the liquid could reply, two shop window dummies came from behind The Doctor. As one grabbed his arms and put them behind his back, the other's hand dived into the Doctors pocket and took out the phial of anti-plastic. The liquid moved, much more.

"That was just insurance, I wasn't gunna use it!" The Doctor yelled. "I was not attacking you, I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy, I swear, I'm not… What do you mean?"

A door from the top floor opened, revealing the TARDIS.

"No… no, honestly, no!" The Doctor exclaimed."… yes. That's my ship. No! That's not true. I should know, I was there! I fought in the war! It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world, I couldn't save any of them!"

The liquid was now moving uncontrollably, shacking yellow and orange splotches left and right.

"What's it doing?" Rose asked.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology, its starting the final phase! Leg it, all of you! Just run!"

"It's starting the invasion…" Eliza muttered worriedly. As she wondered over to the TARDIS quickly, Rose pulled out her phone and dialled her mother. "Mum? Where are you?... No, go home, just go home, right now! Mum!"

A blue lightning bolt erupted from the liquid and through the ceiling, to where the ferrous wheel was. "The activation signal, it's transmitting!" The Doctor yelled, still trying to get free from the dummy.

"The end of the world…" Rose whispered.

"Get out! Rose, take Eliza and get out!" The Doctor bellowed.

"Eliza, c'mon- Doctor, the stairs have gone!" Rose replied. She ran over to the TARDIS door, Eliza slumped up against it in defeat. She stared at the pit, the orange colour glowing beautifully in her blue eyes. "We need the key!" Rose yelled.

"He's got the only one." Eliza muttered, looking at the Doctor.

"We have to get out of here. Just leave him!" Mickey yelled.

Rose looked at Mickey and Eliza, then at the Doctor. He looked back at her, his eyes almost pleading for her to run.

She looked around the room, and on the wall not to far away was a chain attached to the wall by a bracket. Below the bracket was a blunt, but strong, axe. She picked the axe up and swung it over her head. "Got no A-levels, no job, no future. But I tell you what I have got." She whacked the bracket, closing her eyes so the rust wouldn't get in her eyes. The bracket fell to the floor and the chain came loose. "Jericho street junior school, under 7s gymnastics team." She grabbed hold of the chair firmly and chuckled to herself. "I've got the bronze!"

Rose ran of the catwalk, her grip tightening at she felt her feet leave solidness. She flew into the first dummy, which was holding the Doctor captive, then into the second one, which was holding the phial of anti-plastic. The anti-plastic spilt over the Nestene consciousness as the Doctor grabbed Rose. "Now we're in trouble." The Doctor said with a smile. He let Rose go and ran up to the TARDIS, putting the key in a twisting, opening the door. "Load of use you were." He said to Eliza.

"You told me to stay put, what else could I have done?"

"Excuses, excuses." The Doctor replied as he fiddled with the consol. Rose had grabbed Mickey and shut the door behind her. The TARDIS took off, and a few seconds later, they were in an empty street.

Mickey went through the doors first, staggering through the street looking at the box. Next was Rose, who dialled her phone. Eliza was the last who came out, coming as close as Mickey would let her to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Mum?" Rose called down her phone. Eliza heard the voice from the other end. "Rose! Don't go outside! There were these thing-!" Rose and Eliza exchanged glances and smiled in amusement. "They started shooting, and they-"  
Rose hung up the phone and placed it in her jeans pocket. "Fat lot of good you were." She said to Mickey.

From the TARDIS door frame, the Doctor led against it and said, "Nestene Consciousness?" He clicked his fingers and finished, "Easy."

"You were useless in there." Rose stated. "You'd be dead if it weren't for me!"

"Yes, we would." The Doctor said, glancing at Eliza. They seemed to be thinking the same thing, but Eliza's eyes were asking permission.

Nodding his head, he cleared his throat. "Right then! We'll be off." He said. "Unless… I don't know. You could come with us."

Rose frowned as Eliza turned her attention back to her, smiling softly at her.

"This thing isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe." The Doctor said.

"Free of charge." Eliza added hopefully.

"Don't!" Shouted Mickey. "He's an alien. They're… they're things!"

Eliza expression didn't change, but her eyes darkened. "He's not invited."

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked. "You could stay here, fill your life with food, eat and sleep or you could go… well, you could anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked hesitantly.

Eliza nodded as the Doctor replied, "Yeah."

Fearing that she would actually go, Mickey latched himself around Rose's waist. "Yeah… I cant." At these words, Eliza's face dropped considerably. "I've gotta go find my mum, an' someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so…"

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment before moving off the doorframe. "Okay. C'mon."

Eliza walked towards the TARDIS, waving quickly at Rose sadly before stepping inside. "See you around."

He closed the TARDIS door and walked towards the consol, Eliza seating herself on the chair, the TARDIS humming at their return. The TARDIS dematerialized and was soon in the Time Vortex once again.

A few moments later, The Doctor ran round the consol, sending them back to the empty street.

"What are you doing?" Eliza asked.

"One moment." The Doctor said once the TARDIS was fully materialized again. He poked his head out the doors and said, "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He smiled and backed away from the doors.

"I'm giving her 20 seconds." The Doctor said once he was back at the consol.

A few moments later, Rose burst into the room, a smile plastered on her face as she closed the doors behind her.


	4. The End of the World Part 1

_**The End Of The World Part I**_

"_I'm giving her 20 seconds." The Doctor said once he was back at the consol._

_A few moments later, Rose burst into the room, a smile plastered on her face as she closed the doors behind her._

* * *

Eliza, who's spirits has risen immensely, jumped up and greeted, "Welcome aboard!"

"Right then, Rose Tyler. Tell me, where would you like to go first?" The Doctor asked, throwing a glass ball in the air and catching it repeatedly. "Backwards or Forewords in time? Your choice."

"Forewords." Rose said confidently.

"Good answer." Eliza commented. "Not too keen on backwards, me."

The Doctor put the glass ball down and began flicking several buttons. The TARDIS dematerialized from the street, leaving Mickey flabbergasted.

"How far?" The Doctor asked.

"One hundred years."

Pressing one more switch, The TARDIS materialized. "There you go. Step outside, it's the 22nd century. But that's a bit boring, that. Do you wanna go a bit further?"

"Fine by me." Rose said with a smile as she accepted his challenge.

A few moments later, after pressing more buttons and pulling a lever, The Doctor flicked one more switch. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year twelve thousand and five. The new Roman Empire."

"Yeah, and look how long that lasted." Eliza said as she looked through the TARDIS door window. "Hey! We're at Arkranth!"

"You think you're so impressive." Said Rose calmly.

"I am so impressive!" The Doctor replied defensively.

"You wish!"

"Fine then." The Doctor said as he began pressing buttons again. "You asked for it. I know _exactly _where to go." Pressing one more switch, he grabbed hold of the side railing and advised, "Hold on!"

The TARDIS swam through the Time Vortex, finally landing at her destination.

"Where are we?" Rose asked. The Doctor pointed towards the door, which Eliza had just gone through. "What's out there?" She asked excitedly. He focused his gaze more and she nodded her head a bit before she ran towards the door.

They were in some sort of room. The TARDIS was parked at the top of a small staircase, just handing off the edge. A little bit away, Eliza was staring out through the window, hands in her pockets. "Should of known you'd taker her here first."

Out through the window was an endless space, slap bang in the middle was Earth. The Doctor locked the TARDIS and stood behind Eliza and Rose.

"You lot." He said to Rose. "You spent all your time thinking about dying. Think that you're gunna get killed by eggs, or beef or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive."

The Doctor looked through the glass at the Earth and continued, "This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. And this is the day- Hold on." He looked down at his watch and then gestured at the planet. Now only noticing it, Rose watched as the sun, right about the planet, illuminated the dark space. "This is the day the sun expands."

Rose stared at the planet that was her, well, once was, home. "Welcome to the end of the world." The Doctor added.

"C'mon. Let's look about. I like nosin' about." Eliza said cheerfully as she walked through a door, the other two behind her, though Rose waited until they got round the corner take her eyes off Earth.

"_Shuttles 5 and 6 are now docking. Guests are to be reminded that it is forbidden to use weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39." _Said a female voice over the tannoy.

"So, when it says 'guests', does that mean people?" Rose asked.

"Depends what you mean by 'people'." Eliza said as she looked into a room, which turned out to be a cupboard.

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens." The Doctor replied.

"What are they doin' on board the ship?"

"Not really a ship," The Doctor started as he soniced a door open. "More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn. All for fun." The door opened and they entered a large room, a huge window viewing the Earth.

"Mind you, when he says 'the great and the good', he means the rich snobs who think they're Gods." Eliza added.

"Hold on, they did this once on News round Extra, 'bout the sun expanding. But that takes hundreds of years."

"Nah, takes millions." Eliza said

"But the planet is now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved." He pointed towards the Earth, just seeing sound float around the Earth. "Gravity satellites, holding back the sun."

"But… the planet looks the same as ever, I thought the continents shifted and stuff like that." Rose said, remembering one particular Geography lesson where she was listening and watching for when Mr Phillip to turn round so she could fire spit balls at him through a straw.

"It did, but the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But, now the money's ran out, nature takes over. Got about-" The Doctor looked at his watch and ended, "Half an hour, then the planet gets roasted."

"Like chicken!" Eliza chimed. Her face turning dead serious. "…I'm suddenly in the mood for chicken."

"Is that what were doin' here? I mean, is that what you do? Just jump in at the last minute and save the earth?"

"I'm not saving it." The Doctor said, a strange smile on his face. "Time's up."

"But what about the people?" Rose asked, horrified.

"No one down there. All gone." Eliza said.

"So… it's just me then?" Rose asked, and Eliza nodded slightly.

"Who the hell are you?!" Demanded a voice from behind. The trio turned round to face a blue faced man wearing a beige coloured robe.

"Oh, that's nice. Thanks." The Doctor remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But how did you get in?" The man question. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked, they're on their way any seconds now and-"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Eliza said, eying the man up and down.

"Yeah. Anyway, that's me. I'm a guest, look." The Doctor said. He held up a piece of paper to the mans face. "See? The Doctor, plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler, and Eliza. They're my plus two. That alight?"

The man stayed quiet for a few seconds, his yellow eyes shifting from each of the three in front of him. "Well, obviously. My apologies." He said. "If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." He walked off, leaving the three to their business.

"The papers slightly physic. Makes them see what ever I want them to see." The Doctor said, showing her the paper. He put it into his back pocket. "Saves a lot of time."

"He… erm… he's blue." Rose stuttered.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"Just pretend that you're in a spin off series of the Simpson's, it'll make you feel better." Eliza suggested.

"Okay…" Rose said as the man, now taking his role as the host, said over the tannoy, "We have in attendance The Doctor, Rose Tyler and Eliza. Thank you. Now, all staff to your positions."

The host clapped his hands and several of small men appeared from the hall, all clad in black helmets, black suit and their skin as blue as the host himself. They stood around the walls of the room, some standing by a large door.

"I feel like we're in munchkin land." Eliza said in delight as she watched the little blue men.

"And now, may I introduce, the next honoured guests, representing The Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

The doors opened and three figures came into the room. In front was a woman, wearing a light orange dress, the two men behind her wearing dark robes.

"There will be an exchange of gifts of peace in a few moments." The host said. "If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Joclo and Joclo, we have Moxx of Balhoon." A very alien looking man in a transport pod came into the room. He, too, was blue, but mostle head and torso.

"Next, from Financial Family sever, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A group of cloaked people walked into the room, shuffling closely together.

"The inventors of hypo-slip travel systems, the brothers Hop and Pyleen. Thank you."

The tree's the woman followed by the two men, one of which was carrying a tray of plants, walked up to the trio. "A gift of peace." Said Jabe. She took one of the plants and handed it to the Doctor. "I bring you a cutting of my Grand-Father."

"Thank-you." The Doctor said dramatically. He handed the plant to Rose. "Now, gifts… gifts…" He searched his pocket and then came to a conclusion. "I give you air from my lungs." He breathed gently on Jabe as she breathed the air in. Rose and Eliza exchanged glances, Eliza with a smirk smacked on her face.

"How… intimate." Jabe replied. At this, Eliza walked and stood behind Rose, leaning her forehead on her shoulder so she couldn't watch anymore.

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"I bet there is." Jabe replied cheekily. She walked off, the two following behind her. Eliza came from behind Rose and pushed the Doctor slightly.

"From the Silver Devastation, the main sponsor of our event, please welcome, The Face of Boe." The host announced. The doors opened and Eliza turned very serious. The small men pushed in a large glass container, carrying an old mans face. The tank was filled with water, a few bubbles rising from the man's mouth. The Face of Boe looked directly at Eliza, her returning the gaze, and did a sort of nod.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor greeted, drawing back Eliza's attention.

_I'll talk to him later. _Eliza thought. She got the same feeling about the Face of Boe she did with Rose. Some sort of familiar sense.

"My facilitations on this historical happenstance. I bring you the gift of bodily saliva's." Moxx said. He turned to Rose and spat, catching her straight in the eye.

"Thank you very much." The Doctor said as he stifled back a laugh. Eliza however wasn't doing so well. Her face had gone red from laughing, and Rose just looked at her. 'I'm sorry', Eliza tried to mouth, but failed terrifically. Rose wiped some of the spit from her eye and flicked it towards Eliza.

"The Adherence of the Repeated Meme!" The Doctor greeted. "I bring you air from my lungs." He breathed out heavily, trying to cover all of the group.

"A gift of peace, in all good faith." Said the man in front. He held out his claw-like hand and presented a round metal ball. The Doctor took it gladly and chucked it to Rose.

"And, ladies and Gentlemen, our very special guest. May I introduce the last human. The Lady Cassandra O' 17." The doors opened and nothing could have prepared Rose for what she saw. Two men in white suit came out, wheeling in a metal frame. In the middle of this frame, stretched out from all sides, was a layer of skin, in the middle some lips, a small nose and two eyes. Below this skin was a container similar to what the Face of Boe was in, but considerably smaller. In this container was a human brain.

"Oh now, don't stare." Said Lady Cassandra. "I know, I know, it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chid _completely_ taken away, and would you look at the difference? Look how thin I am! Thin and Dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand!" Her eyes went as far as she could to the man on her left as she muttered, "Moisturize me, moisturize me!"

The man, who was holding some sort of sprayer, sprayed water over her. "Truly, I am the last human." Rose stepped away from The Doctor and Eliza and went to look at the back of Cassandra. Nothing, just a flat sheet of skin.

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on Earth, and they were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and to say good-bye." Her voice began to crack slightly as she mumbled to herself, "No tears… no tears…"

The doors behind her opened, and she cleared her throat. "But behold! I bring gifts from Earth itself! The last remaining Ostrich egg." One of the small blue men walked in, holding an egg in his hands. "Legend says it had a wing-span of fifty feet, and blew fire from its nostrils… or was that my third husband?" She chuckled merrily as Eliza nudged The Doctor's shoulder. "I didn't know you married her."

The doors opened again before her could reply and two of the men can out, wheeling an old juke box into the room. "And here; another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an 'Ipod'. It stores music from humanities greatest composers. Play on!"

One of the small men pressed a button and the music of 'Tainted Love' filled the room. Instantly, Eliza grabbed the Doctor's hands and started to dance, himself letting her get away with it for a few moments.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in thirty minutes." Said the host. He stepped down from the podium and mingled.

Rose, on the other hand, didn't feel that well. She left the room, The Doctor noticing. As Eliza walked/danced around the room, he went to follow Rose.

Before he reached the door, Jabe walked up to him, holding a strange device in her hands. "Doctor."

He turned, and the device sent out a green light, as if scanning him. "Thank you."

The Doctor frowned, but continued towards the door. Jabe went about her own business, and Eliza continued to wonder around the room. When the song ended, she found that the Doctor and Rose had left. She sighed and decided to wait for them. Walking over to the window, she watched as the sun on top of the planet spread slowly down to the surface.

"Ahem." Said a female voice from behind her. She was a little startled as the voice was… normal sounding. Eliza turned round to see a tall figure. She was wearing a black coat, like the one she had in the TARDIS. Only this one didn't reach the floor. Instead, this one came to the woman's mid-leg as the coat was lifted over her heavily pregnant belly. The only thing that put her off a little was that the woman was hooded. Normally, she would be able to see a small section of someone's face or strands of her hair, but it was like the woman had no face at all. It was just black under the hood.

"Oh, hello!" Eliza greeted. She stuck her hand out. "Eliza." The woman shook Eliza's hand hesitantly. "Oh, congratulations!" Eliza said, gesturing the woman's stomach.

"Thank you." The woman replied. Her voice was very gentle, but also firm, with a lot of knowledge behind it. "Um… gifts of peace." Only now noticing them, the woman wore, around the coat and across her chest, a sword strap. She undid it and then took on the second gift, a shield from her back.

"For me?" Eliza asked. The woman nodded and held them out for Eliza to take.

The first thing Eliza noticed was the light blue bird slapped in the middle, its wing spread out. On one side of the bird was a red lion on its hind-leg's, paws curled and ready to strike. On the other side was a dog with brown and white fur, also on his hind-leg's and looking as if it was howling. The background was blue, with a silver outline. The sword had a black handle and the hilt was golden. Grasping the sword, she released it from the sheath, letting a ring run through the hall. The blade was silver, black, small writing running up to the tip, none of it she could understand, but could recognise.

"Thank you very much…" Eliza said as she looked at the sword. She put it back in the sheath. "But I don't have anything for you- Hello?" The woman who had given her the items was no longer there, she was staring at utter space.

_Well that was creepy. _Eliza thought. She tightened the strap on the sword, putting it over her chest the way the woman had, and linked the shield to one of the holders the sheath had, bringing back her free hands.

Deciding that they'd had enough time, Eliza went for the door, only to be stopped by two people. "Excuse me, Eliza was it?" Asked Jabe. She flashed the device at Eliza, the same way she had done the Doctor. Without saying anything, Jabe looked at the device and walked away.

Heading for the door again, Eliza was stopped this time by a voice… in her head.

"_Ha!" _Laughed the voice. _"You look just like I remember you."_

"_I knew it! I knew travelling with the Doctor was gunna send me barmy!" _Eliza thought.

"_No, no. Come here, child." _Eliza followed the voice to the Face of Boe, who greeted her with a strange smile.

"_It's good to see you again, Eliza." _Said the Face of Boe.

"_We've met before?"_

"_Not yet, but we will do soon enough." _The Face of Boe replied. _"It is strange, seeing you again, but a pleasure, none the less."_

"_A pleasure meeting you as well." _Eliza said._ "So! Go on, you can give me a few spoilers."_

The Face of Boe laughed telepathically. _"And the same persistence as always. But I'm afraid, my dear, that I can give you no hints."_

"_I hope you're more fun next time we meet." _Eliza said in mock grumpiness. _"Anyways, nice to meet you."_

"_Likewise." _The Face of Boe said in farewell as Eliza went through the door.

Jabe, who was trying to find Eliza's species the way she had done the Doctor's. "Don't do this again. Her species, is it the same as his?"

"Species: unidentifiable." The device reported back.


	5. The End of the World Part 2

_**The End Of The World Part II**_

Ten minutes later, Eliza was still looking for the Doctor and Rose when a sharp rumbling spread through the ship. "The hell…?"

Eliza turned, hearing the sound of metal scurry across the floor. She saw a red light, followed by another, and then another. Round the corner came a metal spider followed by two others.

"Hello?" Eliza called.

The spiders suddenly looked at her, all three red lights moving towards her face. With no warning, the spider started off at a run towards her with light speed, the body of the spider turning red.

Eliza didn't know what it was, but something told her to arm herself. Grabbing the hilt, Eliza pulled the sword from the sheath, her knuckles white as she gripped the hilt.

The first one jumped for her, having an unexpected turn of events when she swung the blade, connecting it with the spider. The metal remains scattered across the floor as the other two stopped, looked at the last of their fallen companion, and ran back. Burning a vent open, the two remaining spider crawled through and tittered along the metal.

"Woah." Eliza said as her grip loosened. She looked down at the blade to see that the writing was no longer black, but a light blue, like the bird on her shield. The blue dimmed down, returning its natural shade of black.

* * *

"That was not a gravity pocket, I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that." The Doctor said as he and Rose returned to the main hall. "What do you think Jabe?" He asked the tree woman who had approached them. "Listening to the engines, they pitched up about thirty hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite." Jabe replied. "I could show you and… your wife."

"Oh, she's not my wife." The Doctor said.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"No."

"Prostitute?"

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind?" Rose butted in, a little offended that Jabe thought she was a prostitute. "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm gonna have a catch up with the family. Have a quick word with Michael Jackson." She pointed over a Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight. And keep an eye out for Eliza. God knows where she's gotten to." The Doctor said as she walked off. "I'm all yours." He added to Jabe. He held an arm out for her and she took it. Just going out the door, they heard Rose shout, "And I want you home by midnight!"

* * *

Eliza walked back into the main hall in search of her two companions. She looked around and saw Rose talking to Cassandra. Walking closer, she heard, "I'd rather die." Said Rose's in an irritated voice. "It's better to die then to live as a bitchy trampoline. I was born on that planet, so was my mum and dad, which makes me the last human, not you. Everything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra, lipstick and skin." Rose spotted Eliza leaning against the wall, listening to her outburst. "Nice talking."

Rose left Cassandra and her two moisture men behind and approached Eliza. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Like I said earlier; I like nosin' abou'." Eliza replied. "So, have a nice chat with Mrs, and I quote, 'bitchy trampoline'?"

"Shut up." Rose said as she stormed from the room, Eliza deciding to leave her to cool down.

* * *

"So, what about that friend of yours? The youngster?" Jabe asked. "I scanned her as well, but my device didn't know."

"Well, that's one thing me and your 'device' have in common." The Doctor replied as he looked at the spinning fan in front of him. "Just found her. Not even my ship could identify her." A few moments passed and he continued, "Tell you what, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Nice and old fashioned. They used to call it retro." He said as he looked at a panel and soniced it. The panel came off the wall, a spider popping out of it and scurried up and around the wall. "What the hell is that?"

Jabe, using some sort of rope, lassoed it off the wall and into the Doctor's hand.

"Hey! Nice liana." The Doctor commented.

"Thank you. I'm not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." The Doctor replied as he looked at the spider. "So, who's been bringing the pets on board?"

"What does it do?"

"Sabotage." The Doctor replied darkly.

"_Earth death in ten minutes." _Said the voice over the tannoy.

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Lets go."

* * *

Back in the main hall, Eliza was dancing to Toxic by Brittany Spears. Half way through the song, Jabe came in with one of the metal spiders that Eliza had chopped in half. "Hey!" She called. She ran towards Jabe, who was scanning the spider. "Where's the Doctor, and Rose?" She asked.

"The Doctor is looking for her." Jabe replied as she looked at the screen on her scanner. "The metal machine confirmed. The spiders have infiltrated the whole of platform 1."

"Summon the steward!" Said Moxx.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead." Jabe replied. The doors behind her opened and the Doctor came in, taking the spider away from her. "Where did you get them?" The Doctor asked Eliza, referring to her new toys.

"Someone came up to me and said 'Gifts of Peace', so I just took them." Eliza said.

"Who killed him?!" Demanded Moxx.

"This whole thing was sponsored by the Face of Boe!" Cassandra said. "Talk to the face, talk to the face!" The Face of Boe shook his head, groaning outwardly.

"Easy way of finding out." The Doctor said. He put the spider on the white floor. "Someone brought their little pets on board. Lets send it back to Master."

The spider became alive again and looked around the room. Going first to Cassandra, they turned round and walked towards the repeated Meme.

"The Adherence of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Said Cassandra.

"That's all well and good, and really kind of obvious. But if you think about it, the Adherence of Meme is just an idea." The Doctor said as he approached the group. The one in front of the group swung his hand at the Doctor. The Doctor caught it and ripped the arm off, detaching many different typed of wires from the body. He ripped one of the wires and the whole group fell to the floor. "And that's all the Meme are, an idea. Remote controlled droids. Nice little cover for the real trouble maker." He nudged the spider with his foot and said, "Go on, Jimbo. Go home."

The spider went straight to Cassandra as she muttered, "I bet you were the school swot who never got kissed. At arms!" She called to the men beside her.

"What are you gunna do? Moisturize me?" The Doctor asked, pretending to look hurt.

"With acid. Oh, you're to late, anyway. My spiders have total control of the mainframe." Cassandra said with a sweet smile. "You all carried them, tax free, passed every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're on board? How stupid's that?" The Doctor mocked.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been _huge._"

The Doctor shook his head. "Five billion years and it still comes down to money."

"Do you think it's cheap looking like this?" Cassandra asked. "Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little… kid of yours."

"Arrest her!" Shouted Moxx.

"Oh, shut it, Pixie. I still have my final option." Cassandra said.

"_Earth death in three minutes."_

"And here it comes!" Cassandra said in glee. "You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies. I'll triple the price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety system. How did that old earth song go? 'Burn, baby, Burn"?

"Then you'll burn too!" Shouted Jabe.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Cassandra replied. "I know that the use of teleportation it strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing." She cleared her voice before saying clearly, "Spiders activate!"

The ship gave a violent shake, setting off many alarms. "Force fields gone, the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband."

"_Safety system offline."_

"Bye-bye, darlings!" Cassandra said. The two men grabbed her frame and they disappeared from sight.

"Reset the computer!" Moxx suggested.

"Only the steward knew how." Jabe said.

"No, no we can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch somewhere. Jabe, with me. Eliza, stay out of trouble for as long as you can. And try to keep this lot calm!" He said as he ran out the door, Jabe following him.

Even though she knew the temperatures were rising, Eliza felt quite cool. All the other were sweating or steaming, but Eliza was fine. She stood by the window for the full three minutes, listening as the crowd behind her screamed in terror as the computer counted down.

"_10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… safety systems, online."_

_Oh, thank God…_

Eliza watched through the window as the Earth got completely roasted, bits of it flying in all directions.

She heard the doors open and saw Rose walking through towards her. "Rose!" Eliza yelled when she saw her. Her jacket had gone, and she looked a little shaken. "Are you okay?" Not receiving an answer, Eliza pulled Rose into a hug, Rose finding it difficult to put her arms around the shield. "Is it always like this? Where ever you two go?" Rose asked.

Eliza pulled away, but before she could answer, The Doctor walked through the door. By the look on his face, and his lack of company, she realised what had happened to Jabe; she was wood and the temperature must have been sky high. The Doctor walked over to Lute and Coffa, the two instantly breaking down.

"You alright?" Rose asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eliza shake her head, ensuring her that was the wrong this to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Doctor hissed. "I'm full of ideas. Bristling with 'em. Idea number one, Teleportation in five thousand degrees needs some sort of feed." The Doctor looked around the room and continued, "Idea number two. This feed must be hidden nearby." He walked over to a small pillar, which held the Ostrich egg, and smashed it, revealing a small device. "Idea number three, If you're as clever as me, then a teleportation can be reversed."

He pressed a button and a voice filled the air. "Oh, you should have seen their faces!" Cassandra opened her eyes and saw where she was, the Doctor glaring right at her. "Oh."

"The last human." The Doctor greeted nastily.

"I see you passed my little test." Cassandra said, obviously panicking as her voice broke. "Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the… the human club."

"People have died, Cassandra, you murdered them!"

"That depends on your definition of 'people'." Cassandra spat. "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then! Watch me as I cry and flutter and-"

"Creak?" Eliza added.

"What?" Cassandra asked. Through her speech, she didn't hear the sound of stretching, and the lack of her servants. "No! I'm drying out! Where are my boys, my two lovely boys? It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor said darkly.

"Help her." Rose whimpered.

"Everything dies in the end. Now it's her turn." The Doctor said.

"I'm… too… YOUNG!" Cassandra screamed. She split from down the middle, what was left of her entrails spilling everywhere.

The Doctor, Rose and Eliza were the last to leave, the shuttles 6 and 5 before them. "C'mon." The Doctor said. He took Rose by the hand, leading them up and into the TARDIS.

* * *

They landed somewhere in London, during some sort of fun day. The street was bustling with people. Men laughing, babies crying and all that.  
"You think it'll last forever; People, cars and concrete. But it won't. Until one day it's all gone." The Doctor stated. Eliza had just come out of the TARDIS, thinking people (police) would ask her questions if she took her new things outside. She felt different without them on her person, incomplete.

"Even the sky." The Doctor continued. Remembering the questions she had earlier, he added, "My home planets gone. Dead. It burned up like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war, and we lost." The Doctor replied. Eliza was surprised at him. He'd never been this open with her. She'd asked him about it, but he'd always changed the subject.

_Maybe Rose is good for him after all. _Eliza thought. She began to wonder off, leaving them two to talk.

Receiving no answer from the Doctor, Rose asked, "What about your people?"

"No one left. I'm a Time Lord… the last of the Time Lords. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."

"Well, there's me, and Eliza." Rose said in a way which she'd hoped would lift his spirits, but this seemed to drag them down more. He shook his head slightly. "I'm only babysitting her..." His train of thought wondered for a bit before continuing, "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

Rose thought about this for a while before saying hesitantly, "I don't know." She looked at him and thought. Going with him would be a completely new life; full of danger, death, but most of all adventure. Going back home, she'd be unemployed, a nobody. Knowing everything that was out there, she wouldn't have been able to do it, go back. "I want…"

She continued to think until a familiar scent crawled up her nostrils. "Do you smell chips?"

The Doctor inhaled and smiled. "Yeah."

Deciding there on the spot she'd go with him, she said, "I want chips."

"Me too. ELIZA!" The Doctor yelled.

"Right, before you get me back in that box, chips it is. And you can pay."

"Aint got any money." The Doctor said as Eliza caught up with them.

"What sort of date are you? C'mon, tightwad, chips are on me." Rose said. "We've only got five billion years 'till the shops close." They walked off down the street, The Doctor and Eliza confidently following Rose as she used her nose as their guide.

_A.N: Meh... this chapter is a bit rushed... Anywayz, next is 'The Unquiet Dead' :) not one of my favs. my I don't really hate it, it's not the worst._


	6. Wolf the Dog

_**Wolf the Dog**_

The Doctor, Rose and Eliza, chips in hand, walked through the streets of London, Rose throwing a chip or two to nearby seagulls.

"Don't waste good spuds!" Eliza exclaimed as they sat down on a bench. A few minutes went by before a dog, a red, white and brown welsh border collie merle with green eyes, walked up and started sniffing Eliza's leg. Wagging his tail in confirmation, he led himself on her feet, his back up against her legs, and led down.

"Aww…" Eliza said. She set her chips on the bench, saturated in salt with a bit of gravy on the side, and leaned foreword, stroking the dog behind the ears.

Opening his eyes, he licked her hand, getting up from her feet and gaining a playful position and barked.

Eliza laughed, got up and ran towards the dog, leaving her chips long forgotten.

"So, where did you find her then?" Rose asked as she watched Eliza play with the dog.

"The TARDIS." The Doctor replied, dipping one of his chips in Eliza's gravy. "Got a letter from her previous babysitter or guardian, whatever- saying that she'll be an important part of history some time later on. Been carrying her around ever since."

"What, and you just trusted 'em like that?" Rose asked, clicking her fingers.

"Who ever it was, was the person who gave me the Anti-plastic. They knew that I'd need it, that's the first reason to trust 'em. Second reason, they knew about the Time War."

A few minutes went by. All that could be heard was the laughs from Eliza and the barks of joy from the merle.

"She woke up a few hours later, no memories what-so-ever. Didn't even remember her own name."

"What, you named her?" Rose asked, frowning at what the Doctor was telling her.

The Doctor nodded and put his chip holder in the bin next to the bench. "Reminded me of someone I knew, so named her after Elizian."

Eliza was now on the floor, howling and laughing as the dog tried to find out why she was making the noise.

"I'm only keeping an eye on her until she leaves. Like I said, babysitting." The Doctor said as he started on Eliza's chips.

After a while, Eliza looked up and at the dog, confused. She looked at the dog for a few more moments before nodded and patting him on the head. "Doctor?"

"What?" He said as she came up to him. She sat down beside him, taking the chips from his lap and giving one to the dog, and muttered something under her breath.

"You're mumbling, speak up." The Doctor said.

"I said 'can I keep him'?" Eliza asked.

"No. Absolutely not." The Doctor said instantly. "No animals on the TARDIS."

"You let Rose." Eliza said, earning a look. "What? He calls you a 'stupid ape' and it's fine, but when I call you an animal, I get a death glare?"

"That's still besides the point." The Doctor said. "We don't even know if he's stray."

"Oh, don't worry, he is." Eliza said as she patted the dog.

"How would you know that?"

"He told me." Eliza claimed.

"He told you?" The Doctor asked sceptically. "Eliza, I know you've only been around for a month, put surely you should know that dogs don't talk."

"No, but they can think." Eliza pointed out. "I don't know what happened. He just sort of… thought something and I heard it."

"So you're telepathic." The Doctor said thoughtfully. "There, that's one step closer to finding out where you're from."

"Please?" Eliza asked again, stretching out the word. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"I said no. End of." The Doctor said. "C'mon. We've finished and it's getting dark." He got up, Rose after him.

Eliza watched where they went and then turned back to the dog. _"Follow me, but stay hidden."_

The dog did as commanded, already referring to her as 'Mistress'.

Eliza ran up behind the two adults, walking behind them all the way to the TARDIS, the dog following.

"I'm tired." Rose announced. "See ya in the mornin'."

"G'night." Eliza said, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, the Doctor disappeared also, leaving Eliza to herself.

She opened the doors quietly, whistled, and the dog came speeding round the corner and into the TARDIS.

"_Quite." _Eliza commanded, the dog complying immediately as his paws became as soundless as snow.

Creeping him into her room, she made some sort of bed out of her washing basket and a few sheets. Telling him to wait, she went to the kitchen, took ten cooked sausages from the fridge and went back to her room to find that the dog had already found his way into the land of sleep on the foot of her bed.

Sleep for her, however, was very quick and short. Eliza woke to the sound of her door opening, the light switching on and her stomach dropping as she held the dog in her arms.

"I thought I said 'no'?" Came the Doctor's voice. "This isn't a dogs kennel, Eliza. No place for a mutt."

"But neither are the streets of London." Eliza countered, sitting up. "He wouldn't get fed out there, no shelter, no owner. It's better here than it is out there."

The Doctor looked at her pleading blue TARDIS eyes, his walls quickly breaking down. "Any nonsense, and he's gone. He'll be fed, washed and trained. If he doesn't know the basics by the end of the week, he's out, clear?"

"Seriously?" Eliza asked, not believing her ears.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied, a little bit disgusted with himself as he let her get away with it and he wasn't much of an animal lover. "Get to sleep." He said in finality. He switched the light off and shut the door firmly, cursing himself about what happened.

"_Warm." _The Dog said.

"_Yup." _Eliza agreed as she lay down, gathering the dog in her arms again. _"Warm, snugly and fluffy. You still need a name."_ Eliza thought. Raking her brain, she looked at the dog and came up with the only name that suited him. _"Wolf. I'll call you Wolf."_


	7. The Unquiet Dead Part 1

_**The Unquiet Dead Part 1**_

The TARDIS materialized on a street corner, snow floating all around. Bursts of laughter came from inside, soon dying down. "Blimey!" Rose exclaimed.

"You're telling me." The Doctor agreed. "You alright?" He went back to the controls after getting up off the floor.

"I think so." Rose said as she got up herself. "Nothing's broken. Did we make it? Where are we?"

The Doctor checked the nearest screen to him and exclaimed, "I did it! Give the man a medal; Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." He put his arms over his chest in victory.

"That's so weird." Rose muttered as she checked the screen. "It's Christmas."

The Doctor pointed to the door. "All yours."

"But it's like… Think about it. Christmas, 1860. Happens once and then it's just gone. It'll never happen again."

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Except for you, though. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone, one thousands of sunsets ago." She chuckled a bit before adding, "No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Better with three." Rose said with a smile.

"No, four." The Doctor added glumly.

Rose looked at him in confusion. Last time she checked it was only the Doctor, Eliza and herself.

"Eliza went back to get that dog."

"No way! And you let her?" Rose exclaimed, not believing him.

"She has this little 6th sense called 'the power of persuasion'. Uses it all the time." The Doctor replied as he fiddled with a button on the consol.

Silence passed over them for a bit and then Rose remembered where they were. "C'mon, then!"

"Oi, where are you going?"

"1860." Rose replied innocently.

"You go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot." The Doctor said. He pointed though a doorway and continued, "Through there is a wardrobe. First left, second right, third left, straight ahead, under the stairs, passed the bins and it's the fifth door on your left."

Rose stared at him, trying to remember what the second direction was. "Go on, hurry up! And wake up Eliza while you're at it!"

Rose scurried through the hallways until she came to Eliza's room. She knocked the door and jumped when she heard a barking.

"Hey, quieten down." She heard Eliza say as the noise ceased. "Geez, hate to think what you'd do in a real burglary." She opened the door and greeted, "Mornin'."

"Morning. C'mon, up you get, 1860 awaits!" Rose said excitedly as she grabbed Eliza's hand and rushed through the hallways, Eliza's new pet following close behind.

* * *

"He's having a laugh if he reckons I'm wearing this." Eliza muttered as she held up the black dress, which was nearly identical to Rose's.

"The Doctor said we're gunna cause trouble if we go out wearing casual clothes." Rose protested as Eliza put the dress down and began walking towards the door.

"I'm gunna start a riot anyway." Eliza replied. "I'm taking my new toys out."

Eliza walked through the door and back towards her room. _"One thinks you would look lovely in that dress, mistress." _Wolf commented as he strode by her side.

Eliza opened the door and threw her jumper off. _"Well, one does not." _Quickly getting changed, she made sure she was wearing the dullest and brown looking clothes she could. She ended up wearing her black coat that nearly reached the floor and matching boots that reached her mid-leg as she didn't have that many dull clothes.

There was another knocking. 'C'mon! 1860 aint gunna wait forever, you know!"

Strapping the sword firmly on her back, she opened the door to see Rose in a black top and red skirt, a scarf round her neck.

"You pull it off better than I would of." Eliza said, Rose taking it as a compliment.

"I have sooo gotta take you clubin' one night." Rose replied. "You're too tomboyish."

"And proud." Eliza said, giving her a smile. She closed her door and the three of them took off for the consol room.

They found the Doctor working underneath the consol. When he heard them, he looked up and his eyes fell straight on Rose. "Blimey!" He said. The Doctor came up and scanned her completely. "You look beautiful." His voice in awe.

Rose blushed slightly at his compliment, and Eliza gave The Doctor one of her mischievous smiles. He saw her eyebrows rise at his comment and cleared his throat, adding, "Considering."

Eliza put her hand over her mouth as she watched the scene escalate. "Considering what?" Rose asked them, clearly offended.

"I'm saying nothing." Eliza said as she scratched Wolf behind his ears.

"That's a first." The Doctor said. "Considering that you're human."

"I think that's a compliment." Rose said in a thoughtful voice. "Aren't you gunna change?"

"I changed my jumper." The Doctor claimed. "C'mon-"

"No! Stay there." Rose said as she headed for the TARDIS doors. "You two have done this before, this is mine."

She opened the door and hesitantly walked out. She stepped out onto the snow, Wolf following her, trying to catch the flakes as they descended. The Doctor and Eliza came out, the Doctor sonicing the door shut. "Ready for this?" He asked Rose. She nodded and he held his arm out, hers linking with his. "Here we go. History."

"Better than our first time in the past." Eliza commented as she observed the area.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" The Doctor asked in an agitated voice.

"Nope." Eliza replied, popping the 'p'. "He took me to see the dinosaurs." She added to Rose.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"We had a lot of exercise." Eliza said as she stuck her tongue out, trying to catch the flacks with her fluffy companion.

"I told you; it wasn't a meat eater." The Doctor said in a complaining voice.

"Yeah, only after it started chasing me." Eliza battled.

"It wouldn't have done that if you hadn't screamed."

"It was big and it was looking at me like I was its next meal."

"It had a plant in its mouth!" Exclaimed the Doctor.

"It was looking at me like I was a leaf, then." Eliza grumbled. "Either way, it was looking at me funny."

Their bickering continued like this until they came to a man who held a paper out for them. The Doctor unhooked his arm from Rose's and took it kindly, frowning when he saw the date. "Rose, I got the flight a bit wrong."

"I don't care." Rose replied cheerfully, looking around at all the people and buildings that wouldn't be there in years to come.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." The Doctor added.

"I don't care." She repeated.

"And it's not Naples."

"I don't care."

"It's Cardiff."

Rose didn't say anything for a few seconds before saying, "Right."

A scream erupted from a building, which looked like a theatre, and the Doctor felt a smile creep onto his face. "That's more like it!" He took off running towards the building, the other three trailing behind him.

"OI! Leave her alone!" Rose yelled to the two people, an elderly-ish man wearing a top hat and a young woman, who were grabbing an old lady and rushing out the door. She and Eliza hurried after them in time to see them getting them into a hearse.

"What are you doing?!" Rose exclaimed as she examined the elderly woman. She was deathly pale, and no pulse and was stone cold.

"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourselves." Said the young woman, defiantly Welsh. "Me and the Master will deal with this. Fact is, the old woman been taken with a brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."

"But she's cold; dead! What'd you do to her?" Rose questioned.

Before she could get an answer, the man sneaked up behind Rose had put a cloth over her mouth a nose, the smell of the chemical sending her into a deep sleep.

"Hey, what are you-" Eliza started, but was finished abruptly as she felt a strike on her head.

* * *

"Oi!" The Doctor yelled as he entered a carriage. "You, follow that hearse!" He ordered the carriage driver. Wolf jumped into the carriage and sat by the Doctor's feet.

"You cant do that!" Exclaimed a man, who was following the Doctor. "This is _my _carriage!"

"Well, get in then!" The Doctor replied as he pulled the man in. "Go on, move!"

The carriage man whipped the horses, making them neigh and making Wolf whimper. Reluctantly, The Doctor put his hand on the dogs head briefly.

"Is everything in order, Mr. Dickens?" The coach driver asked.

"No, it is not!" The man shouted back.

_Mr. Dickens…?_

"Hold on, what did her say?" The Doctor asked. "Dickens?"

"Yes." The man replied.

"Charles Dickens?" The Doctor pressed. "_The _Charles Dickens?"

"Yes!" Charles exclaimed.

"Shall I remove the gentleman, sir?" Asked the coach driver.

The Doctor ignored him. "Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are! Completely one hundred per cent brilliant! Oliver Twist, Great expectations, I've read them all, and that other one… the one with the ghost."

"A Christmas Carol?" Charles suggested, getting carried away with the joy of hearing someone congratulate him for his work.

"No, no. The one with the trains! The signal man, that's it! Terrifying! Best short story ever written! You're a genius!"

"Do you want me to get rid of him, sir?" The coach driver asked.

"No, he can stay. Not certain about the dog, though I must say."

"Sorry, not mine to chuck out. My friend's. Both of 'em are in that hearse. The eldest is only nineteen. The other… I don't know, but this is my fault. They're in my care and they're in danger." Wolf whimpered again, earning another tap from the Doctor.

"Then what are we going here sitting around talking about my dry, old books?" Asked Charles. "Driver, be swift, the chase is on!"

The coach driver whipped the horses again, sending them speeding down the streets.

After loosing the hearse, the Doctor was starting to have negative thought like not being able to find them. The hearse was nowhere in sight and the quickly settling snow was covering up any tracks.

After a while, Wolf caught a familiar scent. He started barking, sniffing the bottom of the carriage door and fondling with the door handle. Charles opened the door and Wolf bolted out, following the scent as the Doctor and Dickens got out as well.

"C'mon, boy." The Doctor prodded. "Go on, sniff her out!"

Wolf sniffed the ground, circling around for a few moments before stopping in the middle of the street. He took a deep breathe through the nose and howled, running at full speed down the street, the Doctor chasing him.

Wolf followed his nose until he stopped at a door. Jumping up and scratching the door to get attention from the residents, he heard voices from the inside, the scent of his mistress stronger than before.

Charles hammered on the door and the young woman opened it. "I'm sorry, sir. We're closed."

"Nonsense." Dickens spat. "Since when did the undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your Master."

"I'm sorry, Sir. He's not in." The woman replied sheepishly. She attempted to close the door, but Dickens shoved it back open. "Don't lie to me, child! Summon him at once!"

"I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the Master's indisposed." The woman replied.

Wolf, continuing to smell the aroma around him, growled suddenly. The gas lamp went alight and flared violently. "Got a problem with your gas?" The Doctor asked. He went inside and put his ear to the wall. "There's something inside the walls, something living inside them. No… the gas pipes."

There were screams from down the hallway, both female. "That's them." The Doctor said as he rushed to follow the barking dog. Wolf ran to a closed room and sniffed the crack at the bottom of the door. _"Mistress!"_

Before Eliza could reply, The Doctor kicked the door open to find Rose behind Eliza, who herself was armed. In front of them were two people, a young man and an elderly woman, who was in the theatre. The Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her into his arms in the doorway. Wolf jumped forward and bit the young mans leg, himself yelling in pain.

"It's a prank!" Charles yelled. "We're under some mesmeric influence!"

"No we're not. The dead are walking." The Doctor replied. "Hi." He greeted to a shaken Rose.

"Hi." She replied. She noticed the man behind them and asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens." The Doctor said cheerfully.

Rose looked at the man again before replying, "Okay."

Wolf had let go of the young mans leg and taken his place beside Eliza, ready to attack if anything happened. Eliza, however, was sort of in a trance. The writing on the sword glowed bright blue, brighter than before, her eyes glowing the same way. She had a stern look on her face as if she was ready for anything.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said as he turned his attention back towards the two. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man opened his mouth only to have several voices speaking at once. "Failing. Open the rift, we're dying!" He said. "Cannot sustain! Help us!"

The man and woman's faces began to glow brightly as they opened their mouths, a bright blue gas like substance escaping from their lips. The gas flowing away and into two of the gas lamps.

Eliza, suddenly returning to her normal self, scratched Wolf behind his ears and he leaned against her leg, going into a sitting position. She sheathed her weapon and followed the others as they walked away, the young woman and man putting both the corpses back into caskets. On her way she began getting a headache, then remembering when she got hit round the head with something. "Excuse me?" She asked the woman. "You wouldn't happen to have a ice pack or somethin', would you?"

* * *

"First of all, you drug us." Rose said in the living room as she glared at Mister Sneed, the man.

"Knock me out and give me a lovely bruise on my head." Eliza added as she put the ice pack on the back of her head. Wolf was sat in her lap, herself sat on the chair nearest the fire.

"Then, you kidnap us, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." Rose spat, the Doctor smiling at her with amusement.

"I will not be spoken to like this!" Mister Sneed replied.

"Then, you stick us in a room full of zombies!" Rose yelled. "And if that aint enough, you swan off and leave us to die. So come on, talk!" The last word caused Eliza the wince. "Do you mind calming it down a bit, yeah?"

"Sorry."

"It's not my fault, it's this house." Mister Sneed replied. "It always had a reputation, haunted. But I never had much bother with it until a few months ago and then the dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot." Charles said, taking a sip of his tea.

"You witnessed it!" Sneed replied. "Cant keep the beggars down, sir. They walk, and it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps."

The young woman, who's name was Gwyneth, walked up to the Doctor, who was leaning again a wall, and place a tea on the mantle. "Two sugars, sir, just how you like it."

"One old fellow who used to be a Saxton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady who walked in on your show, sir."

"Morbid fancy." Charles insisted.

"Oh, Charles you were there." The Doctor said.

"I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time, just shut up." The Doctor said nastily. Charles looked a little bit hurt and walked from the room. "What about the gas?"

"Oh, that's new." Sneed replied. "Never seen anything like that."

"That means it's getting stronger. The rifts getting wider and something's sneaking through."

"What's the rift?" Rose asked.

"The weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another." The Doctor replied. "That's the cause of ghost stories most of the time." Eliza added. She had put the ice pack down, resting both hands on the sleeping hound on her legs.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations." Sneed though out load. "Echo's in the dark, queer songs in the air and this feeling like a… a shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, that's good for business. That's what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

"Would you like another one, miss?" Gwyneth asked Eliza, gesturing to the ice pack.

"Yeah, please." Eliza replied as she shifted the dog awake and off of her lap, both of them following Gwyneth into the kitchen. "If you wait here, miss, I'll be right back."

Eliza sat down on the floor, Wold lying down next to her. After a while of talking to Wolf about why rabbits have big ears and soft fur, Rose came into the kitchen. "It's cold out here." She said as she walked in.

"I feel quite warm, actually." Eliza replied.

"You would do, wouldn't you? Got that big warm coat on."

"You can wear it if you're cold." Eliza offered.

Rose, noticing the pill of dished near the window, replied, "Nah. Don't wanna get it wet." She walked over the picked up a clothe.

"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping, it's not right." Gwyneth pleaded as she walked into to kitchen, handing Eliza an ice pack.

"Don't be daft. That Sneed works you to death." Rose replied. Gwyneth held out her hand insistently, Rose giving her the clothe. "How much do you get paid?"

"Eight pound a year, miss." Gwyneth replied.

"How much?" Rose asked.

"I know." Gwyneth replied happily. "I would have been happy with six."

Rose looked down at Eliza, who had a knowing look on her face. "Did you even go to school?"

"Of course I did!" Gwyneth chuckled. "What do you think I am, an urchin?" She started on the dishes and added, "I went every Sunday, nice and proper."

"Once a week?" Rose asked, wondering how much things had changed in just under one hundred and forty years.

Gwyneth nodded. "We did sums and everything." She stopped washing a plate and let it sink. "To be honest, I hated every second of it." She added in confidence.

Rose nodded, a smile creeping on her face. "Me too."

Both the women laughed, Eliza and Wolf watching them. "Don't tell anyone?" Gwyneth asked them both. "One week… I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own!"

"I did plenty of that." Rose said as she smiled, forgetting where she was for a moment. "I used to go down the shops with my mate, Shareen. We used to go look at boys!"

Gwyneth, turning serious, replied, "Well, I don't know much about that, miss."

"Oh, come on." Rose insisted. "Times haven't changed that much, you can tell me." Gwyneth ignored her, continuing with the dishes. "I bet you've got your eye on someone."

Gwyneth turned round, a small blush on her cheeks when she replied, "I suppose. There is this one lad. Comes round every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."

"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum."

"Oh god, here we go." Eliza said. "Londoner mode, activate."

"Come off it." Rose said. "Bet you have an' all."

Eliza raised her eye brows, wondering how much the Doctor had told Rose about her. Rose, only just realising what she said, replied, "Sorry."

Eliza shook her head and said to Gwyneth, "Ask him out."

"Yeah." Rose added, glad that Eliza got off the subject quickly. "Give him a cup of tea, or something. That's a start."

"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss." Gwyneth said. "I mean, you've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some wild thing!"

Rose thought about it for a seconds before replying, "Maybe I am, but maybe that's a good thing."

"You know, you need a bit in you're like than Sneedy." Eliza said.

"Now, that's not fair." Gwyneth said sternly. "He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to take me in. I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry." Rose said.

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day." Gwyneth replied with a smile. "Sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed." She stopped before continuing, "Maybe your dads up there waiting for you too, miss."

"Maybe." Rose muttered.

"Hang on, who told he was dead?" Eliza asked, frowning up at Gwyneth.

Gwyneth, realising she'd said to much, turned round again and started on the washing up. "Don't know. Must have been the Doctor."

"My father died years ago." Rose pressed.

"But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever." Gwyneth replied quietly.

"I suppose so." Rose muttered. She looked down at Eliza, who frowned and became very interested as she stood up. "How do you know all this?"

"Mister Sneed says I think too much." Gwyneth replied. "I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants."

"No. No servants where I'm from." Rose replied.

"You've come such a long way." Gwyneth said, her face turning serious. "The pair of you."

"What makes you think so?" Rose asked.

Gwyneth looked at the two, Eliza a little longer than Rose. "You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people, rushing about… half naked, for shame! The noise, the metal boxes racing past, the birds in the sky… no. No, they're metal as well. Metal birds… with people in them. People are flying! And you," She pointed at Eliza. "You, you've flown further than anyone!" Eliza, now standing up straight, interested in every little thing she was saying. "The things you've seen, place you've gone to, the darkness… the big, bad, wolf!" She stopped talking and backed away. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I cant help it! Ever since I was a little girl, my mam, she said I had the sight! She told me to hide it-"

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful." Said a voice from the doorway. "Is that right?" The three turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, a strong look on his face.

"All the time, sir." Gwyneth nodded. "Every night, voices in my head."

"You grew up on top of the rift, you're part of it." The Doctor said. "You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir, I have." Gwyneth replied. "Consulting with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."

"That should help." The Doctor said, mainly in thought. "You could show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

"We're gunna have a séance." The Doctor ended, walking back into the living room.


	8. The Unquiet Dead Part 2

_**The Unquiet Dead Part 2**_

A few minutes later, all of them were gathered around a table, Wolf lying under it and on Eliza's feet.

"This is how Madame Mortlock summons those from the Lands of Mists, down in big town." Gwyneth said. "Come on. We must all join hands."

"I cant take part in this." Charles said and stood up.

"Humbug?" The Doctor asked. "C'mon, open mind."

"This is precisely the type of mummery that I strive to unmask." Charles replied. "Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

"Now don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium." The Doctor said cheerfully, causing Eliza to giggle. "I can believe you just said that." Rose said beside her.

"C'mon, we might need you." The Doctor pleaded Charles.

Obviously reluctant, but to stuffed up in his pride, he sat down, taking Eliza's hand. "Good man." The Doctor said. "Now, Gwyneth, reach out."

Gwyneth closed her eyes and opened them again. "Speak to use. Are you there? Spirits, come to us."

Suddenly, Gwyneth looked up. Around their heads was a blue gas like mist, small, tiny voices echoing from it. "What's it saying?" Rose asked.

"It cant get throught the rift." The Doctor replied. "Gwyneth, remember that it's not controlling you, you're controlling it, now look deep. Allow it to pass through."

"I cant!" Gwyneth yelled, her eyes fixed on the gas.

"Yes you can, just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

A few moments passed before she closed her eyes, her face scrunched up as if she was struggling. Finally, her eyes popped open. "Yes!"

From behind her, three ghost like figures emerged from the gas. "Good God…" Gasped Mister Sneed. "Spirits from the other side…"

"The other side of the Universe." The Doctor nodded.

"_Pity us!" _Said the spirit. _"Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us."_

"What do you want?" Eliza asked.

"_The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."_

"What for?" The Doctor asked.

"_We are so very few." _The Gelth replied. _"The last of our kind, we face extinction."_

"What happened?"

"_Once we had a physical form, like you." _The Gelth replied. The voice became hard and continued, _"But then the war came."_

"What war?" Charles asked, surprising both the Doctor and Eliza.

"_The Time War." _The Gelth replied. Both Eliza and Rose exchanged looks, then looked over at the Doctor. His expression was unreadable to Rose, but Eliza could tell what he was thinking. _"The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to the higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."_

"So that's why you need the corpses."

"_We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight… to live again." _The Gelth said. _"We need a physical form and your dead are abandoned. They go to waste, give them to us."_

"We cant." Rose said.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, because it's not…"

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." The Doctor said. This made Eliza a little angry. She glared at the Doctor, this going unnoticed by him.

"_Let the Gelth through! Open the rift. We're dying, help us!" _The Gelth said. _"Pity the Gelth!" _ They slipped away back into the gas lamps.

Once they left, Gwyneth slumped onto the table, unconscious. "Gwyneth?" Rose asked, hurrying over to her. As Rose and Mister Sneed carried her over to the sofa, Eliza threw the dirtiest look she could at the Doctor before walking over to Rose and the others.

A little while after, Gwyneth awoke. "It's alright." Rose said hastily. "You were just asleep."

"But my angels, miss." Gwyneth said. "They came, didn't they? They need me."

"They do need you, Gwyneth." The Doctor said. "You're their only chance of survival."

"I told you; leave her alone." Rose spat sternly. "She exhausted and she aint fighting your battles." The Doctor looked away and sighed as Rose handed Gwyneth a glass of water.

"What did you say, Doctor?" Mister Sneed asked. "Explain it again. What are they?"

"Aliens." The Doctor said simply.

"Foreigners you mean?"

"Yeah, from up there." The Doctor replied, pointed towards space.

"Brecon?"

"Close. But they've been trying to get from Brecon to Cardiff, but the roads blocked. Only a few can get through, and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long. Then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl." Charles said.  
"They're not having her." Rose said.

"But she can help." The Doctor said. This made Eliza chuckle slightly, muttering something under her breathe. The Doctor ignored her and continued, "Living on the rift, she's part of it. She can open the rift, make the bridge and let them through."

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts, but beings from another world that can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." Charles said.

"Good system." The Doctor said. "It might work."

"But you cant just let them running around inside of dead people." Rose protested.

"Why not? It's like recycling."

"Seriously, though, you cant."

"Seriously though I can."

"But it's just wrong. Those bodies were living people, we should respect them, even in death."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and asked, "Do you carry a donor card?"

Rose looked stunned for a few moments before stuttering, "That's different."

"Yeah it is different; a different morality. Get used to it or go home." The Doctor said. "You heard what they said, time is short. We cant worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

This time, it was Eliza to speak up. "What happened to 'everything has its time'?"

The Doctor looked, frowning to show his confususion at her and asked, "What?"

"Last place we went to, you said that everything dies, everything has its time." Eliza explained. "What's so different about this?"

"This is different because that was a dead planet, this is a species that could survive."

"Cassandra could have survived and she was the last of her species." Eliza pressed.

"Now that is different, Cassandra murdered people." The Doctor battled.

"How do you know that the Gelth haven't?" Eliza asked. The Doctor stayed silent at this, trying to find a come back, but she beat him to it. "And in actual fact, they have. Mister Sneed, you said that the old lady killed her grand-son, Redpath? You said at the time she was possessed by the Gelth?"

"Yes." Sneed confirmed.

Eliza turned back to the Doctor, a stern look on her face. "They have murdered, and they tried to kill Rose and me too, which makes them no better than Cassandra, yet you're giving them a chance! We know nothing about them. For all we know, they're lying! Yeah, sure they know about the Time War, but that just pulled on your old heart strings, doesn't it?" Eliza spat. When she received no reply, she stormed out of the room, Wolf following her quickly. Seconds later, Sneed jumped as he heard his front door slam.

A few moments of silence passed before Gwyneth asked, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You don't understand what's going on." Rose said gently, still a little startled that a calm person such as Eliza could have such an out break.

"You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, you think im stupid."

"That's not fair."

"It's true, though." Gwyneth said. "Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?"

"You don't _have _to do anything." The Doctor replied.

"They've been singing to me every since I was a child, sir. Sent by my mam on a holy mission. What do I have to do?"

The Doctor smiled. "We have to find the rift. This house is on the weak point that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house, the place where most of the dead have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue." Mister Sneed replied.

"No chance you were gunna say gazebo, was there?" Rose asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, the five of them were down in the morgue. Bodies filled the room, some on beds, some not. "Talk about bleak house." The Doctor commented.

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, I know they don't 'coz I know for a fact that corpses weren't wondering about in 1869." Rose said, desperate to stop this from happening.

"Time's in flux, every second of it. Time can be re-written like that." The Doctor said as he clicked his fingers. "Nothing is safe, remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor, what is that?" Charles asked. "I think the room is getting colder."

A familiar blue light enveloped the room, a single figure of the Gelth standing under an archway.  
_"You've come to help! _The Gelth said. _"Praise the Doctor, praise him!"_

"Promise you wont hurt her!" Rose yelled. The Gelth ignored her. _"Hurry! Please, so little time! Pity the Gelth!"_

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer." The Doctor said. "Somewhere where you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?"

"My angels…" Gwyneth muttered. "I can help them live."

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked.

"_Here, under the arch!" _The Gelth exclaimed.

Gwyneth stepped foreword immediately, but was stopped when Rose grabbed her hand. "You don't have to do this."

"My angels…" Gwyneth repeated inhumanly. She went completely under the arch, the glow of the Gelth enveloping her.

"_Establish the bridge. Reach out into the void, let us through!"_

"I can see you… Come! Come to this world, you poor lost souls!" Gwyneth exclaimed.

"_The bridge is made! We descend!" _The Gelth yelled in excitement.

Gwyneth opened her mouth, a long, blue stream of Gelth coming out and into the room.

"_We descend!" _the Gelth yelled once more. Something in the room changed then. The room got more heated and the light of the Gelth was no longer blue, but red. The child like figure of the Gelth had changed considerably. She was now red, with sharp teeth and flaming hair. _"The Gelth will come through in force!" _The voice had become much, much deeper.

"You said that you were few in number!" Charles yelled as the stream of red continued to flow out of Gwyneth's mouth, many flying through the room and taking the corpses.

"_A few billion." _The Gelth replied. _"And all of us in need of corpses."_

From behind, Rose yelped as all of the dead in the morgue sat up, taking the sheets off of their heads to reveal red face departed.

"She was right…" The Doctor muttered in horror as the Gelth spread through the room.

"Gwyneth, listen to me, your Master!" Mister Sneed yelled. "Stop this! This has gone far enough! Stop babbling, child, and leave these things alone." He stepped foreword to grab her, but one of the dead grabbed him first, snapping his neck as his body absorbed one of the Gelth.

Mister Sneed looked up, his eyes blood shot.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The Doctor said.

"_I have going the legions of the Gelth." _Said Mister Sneed. _"Come, march with us!" _

"No." Charles said, backing away towards the door.

"_We need bodies." _Mister Sneed said. _"All of you. Dead. The human race, dead."_

"Gwyneth, stop them!" The Doctor pleaded. "Send them back!" The Doctor was running out of ideas, quickly. The dead were surrounding them and were growing large in number as he and Rose made their way back down the room, an old but stable gate pressing up against their backs.

"_Three more bodies." _Said the Gelth. _"Convert them, make them vessels for the Gelth!"_

From where they came in, Charles had opened the door, ready to run. "Doctor, I'm sorry! Your world is just too much for me! I'm…" He never finished his sentence as he ran up the stairs unnoticed by the Gelth.

The Doctor had opened the gate, taking Rose inside and shutting it, the dead reaching in to try and grab them. "I trusted you!" The Doctor yelled. "I pitied you!"

"_We don't want your pity!" _The Gelth spat. _"We want this world and all its flesh!"_

"Not while I'm alive."

"_Then live no more!" _The Gelth said strongly as the dead battered against the gate.

"But… but I cant die…" Rose stuttered. "Tell me I cant… I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die!" When the Doctor stayed silent, Rose asked, "Isn't it?"

The Doctor looked at her with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"But it's 1869! How can I die now?!"

"Time isn't a straight line, it can twist into any shape." The Doctor replied solemnly. "You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th… and it's all my fault. I brought you here, the pair of you. I was meant to keep her safe and look what happened…"

"It's not your fault." Rose said as she somehow relaxed against the wall, looking at the undead in front of them. "I wanted to come."

"What about me?" The Doctor asked as he turned to look at her. "I saw the Fall of Trop, World War V. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea party! Now I'm gunna die in a dungeon … in Cardiff!"

"It's not just dying, though," Rose said as she gestured to the Gelth that struggled to reach them. "It's becoming one of them."

From upstairs, they heard very faint, but obvious voices. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?" Rose asked, holding her hand out.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed as he took her hand. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too." Rose replied, actually able to give him a smile.

"Oi! You lot!" Shouted a voice. In the doorway stood Charles, in the middle of the room was Eliza, battering her sword on the ground to get the attention of the dead. "C'mon, over here!"

"Eliza, what are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor!" Charles yelled. "Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Fill the room, all of it now!"

"What… what are you going?!"

"Turn it all on! Flood the place!" Charles replied as he rushed over to a gas lamp, turning it off. "If I'm correct, Doctor, these creatures are gaseous." He ended as he placed a napkin over his nose.

"Flood the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host!" The Doctor yelled in triumph as the dead turned and started rushing towards Eliza. "Suck them into the air like poison to a wound!"

Charles, who had taken refuge behind Eliza and Wolf, muttered, "I hope this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately…"

"Me an' all." Eliza replied as she started to feel light headed. She swung at the nearest Gelth, hoping to draw it away.

"Plenty more!" The Doctor yelled as he grabbed the gas pipe in front of him, ripping it off the wall, the sound of gas spilling into the room.

The dead stopped and opened their mouths, the blue light of the Gelth retreating out of them. The dead dropped to the floor in time for Dickens to say cheerfully, "It's working."

The Doctor opened the gate and rushed out towards Gwyneth. "Send them back! They lied, they're not angels!"

Gwyneth closed her mouth, the glow disappearing. "Liars?" She asked, confused.

"Look at me, if your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same." The Doctor said. "They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

From behind the Doctor and beside Eliza, Rose clamped her hand over her mouth and struggled, "I cant breathe!"

"C'mon," Eliza muttered as she sheathed her weapon, grabbed Rose's hands and making for the doorway. "You too, Charles."

"No!" Rose said, Eliza loosing grip of her hands. "I'm not leaving her!"

"They're too strong." Gwyneth muttered.

"Do you remember what you saw?" The Doctor said, pointing towards Rose. "Her world? All those people. None of that will exist if you don't send them back through the rift."

"I cant send them back!" Gwyneth spat. "But I can hold them. I can hold them here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of matches. "Get out."

"You cant!" Rose yelled.

"Leave this place." Gwyneth repeated.

"Rose, get out!" The Doctor yelled. "I wont leave her while she's still in danger, now go!"

Reluctantly, Rose ran up the stairs, Charles following her with Wolf taking up the behind.

Eliza looked at the Doctor and nodded, understanding what had to be done. She ran up the stairs, leaving all the doors open for the Doctor.

"Leave that to me." He said as he held out his hand for the matches. When she didn't move, he realised how pale she was. He stepped foreword and put two fingers to her neck where her pulse should have been. "I'm sorry." He muttered. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

The Doctor left her and ran up the stairs, through the hallways.

"You alright?" Eliza asked Rose, who was sitting on the ground.

Rose nodded her head in response, her eyes fixed on the house.

There was a loud bang, an explosion. The Doctor came running out of the house, jumping out of the door before it exploded.

Rose approached him when he got off of the floor, not all that surprised to see that Gwyneth was nowhere to be seen. "She didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor replied as he wiped his coat. "She closed the rift."

"At such a cost." Charles said. "The poor child."

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead." The Doctor said. "She had been for at least five minutes."

"What do you mean?"

"She was dead from the moment she stepped under that arch." Eliza replied. "They used her body as the gate, flew threw from their world to ours. There's no way she could have survived that, not that many."

"But… she cant have been dead, she spoke to us." Rose pressed. "She helped us, she saved us… how could she have done that?"

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth that are dreamt of in your philosophy." Charles piped. "Even for you, Doctor."

Rose, continuing to watch the flaming house, muttered, "She saved the world… a servant girl and no one with ever know."

Silence passed ever them as they walked back to the TARDIS, Charles following them say good bye.

"Right then Charlie boy, just got to go into my… er… shed." The Doctor said. "Wont be long."

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post haste." Charles replied cheerfully. "This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After everything I have learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."  
"You've cheered up." The Doctor noted.

"Exceedingly!" Charles agreed. "This morning I thought I knew everything in the world, now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions! I'm inspired, I must write about them!"

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked.

"I shall be subtle, at first." Charles said. "The mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boys uncle, perhaps he was not of this Earth." His eyes went fuzzy for a moment as he pieced together his ideas second by second. "'The mystery of Edwin Door and the blue Elementals'! I can spread the word, tell the truth!"  
"Good luck with it." The Doctor said as he held out his hand for Dickens to shake. "Fantastic!"

Eliza shook his hand next, then Rose. "Bye then. Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek, himself becoming very bashful. "How modern." Charles muttered. "But I don't understand. In what way is this good bye? Where are you going?"

"You'll see, in the shed." The Doctor said as he entered the TARDIS.

"It's one riddle after another with you!" Charles claimed. "But after all these revelations, there is still one mystery to uncover. Who are you?"  
The Doctor shrugged and said, "Just a friend passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times." Charles added. "Tell me… my books, do they last?"

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor said with a smile.

"For how long?" Charles asked uncertainly.

"Forever." The Doctor replied. Charles thought about that word for a short while, taken away from his thought by the Doctor. "Right, shed. C'mon, girls and boy." He gestured Wolf.

"In the box? All of you?" Charles asked.

"Down boy." The Doctor said as Eliza chuckled. "C'mon."

Eliza sat down on the jump seat and the Doctor fiddled with the controls. "Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?"

"Nah." The Doctor replied glumly. "In a weeks time it's 1870. The year he dies."

"He never gets to tell his story." Eliza added thoughtfully

"He was so nice…" Rose muttered.

"But in your time he was already dead. We've brought him back to life." The Doctor added cheerfully. "And he's more alive now than he ever has bee, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." He ended at he flicked a switch, sending them slowly into the Time Vortex. The Doctor and Rose watched the screen, which was showing Charles outside the TARDIS, the whole screen lighting up with TARDIS blue as it dematerialised, Charles' face lighting up with happiness and excitement, Laughing as he turned and walked away from the corner.


	9. The Aliens of London Part 1

_**The Aliens of London Part 1**_

"C'mon, sleeping beauty, wake up!" Eliza called as she hammered on Rose's door.

"I'll be there in a minute…" Rose called back as she struggled out of her bed.

Eliza walked away from the door, running as she got out of the hallway. She'd just finished breakfast and was ready for action. Anywhere and anytime the Doctor could throw at her, she'd be ready. She dressed in blue denim three-quarters, a grey t-shirt with writing across the chest (You'd be cooler if you were me) and a stripped white and grey jacket.

Thumping the TARDIS wall as she had changed the room locations again, she finally managed to get to the Consol Room.

"What have you been doing to this dog?" The Doctor asked as Eliza entered the room. He was squatting next to the consol, Wolf beside him with a spanner in his mouth. "I said that he learn the basics, not do back flips."

"He can do back flips?" Eliza asked, jumping into a seat.

"Well, sort of." The Doctor replied as Wolf rushed to her, dropping the spanner to the ground.

"I don't know, really." Eliza said as he jumped into her lap and curled into a ball. "He already knew them all, didn't need to be taught." She remembered their agreement and added shyly, "So… can I keep him?"

"Sure, as long as he doesn't cause trouble and knows that he does his business in your room." The Doctor replied as he stood up.

"Good mornin', all!" Rose greeted cheerfully as she slid into the room. "Where're we going today?"

Eliza, recognising the tone she had, scratched Wolf between the eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You took that tone with me last night when you were too lazy to make your own dinner." Eliza grumbled. "Ended up having mine. You're using the same tone, so I'm guessing you want something."

Rose watched her for a few brief seconds, a blank expression drawn on her face. "You're as bad as my mum, you are." Rose muttered. "Speaking of which," She turned to the Doctor. "I was wondering if I could go see her today? Get some more clothes and such like?"

"Why not?" The Doctor asked as he started flicking switches. _As long as I don't have to see her. _He added in thought.

Moments later, a street came up on the screen. Running out of the TARDIS doors, Rose looked around her as Wolf ran over to a bin and lifted his leg.

"How long have I been gone?" Rose asked the Doctor, who was stood in the doorway.

"About twelve hours." The Doctor replied, smiling as he saw her shocked expression. She began laughing, looking around as it had been days for her and twelve _hours _for Earth. "Right, I just gotta go see my mum."

"What're you going to tell her?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Rose said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll tell her that I've been to the year five billion and I've come back within… what? Twelve hours?" The Doctor sent her a smile and she added, "Nah. I'll just tell her I was round Shareen's. See you later." She took off at a run, only to stop halfway and end, "And don't you lot disappear!"

About two minutes after she left, Eliza was running, trying to catch Wolf, as she noticed something on a street lamp, something flapping around. Hanging on by just a small piece of cello tape was a 'Missing!' poster. She looked at it and instantly felt sick. "Doctor!"

"What? What is it now?" The Doctor said as he jogged up to her. She ripped off the poster and handed it to him. "Twelve hours? You need to retake your test, mate."

Without replying, he bolted towards Rose's flat, jumping stairs at a time. They arrived in time to hear a smash, like something broke, and Rose's mother pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Um… it's been twelve months, not twelve hours." The Doctor said with a weak smile. "Sorry."

Jackie looked at him and then back at her daughter. "What's he on about?" She asked, in total shock. "Oh my God, Rose, where have you been?" She took her into a hug again, a tear forcing its way down her cheek.

"Hey, it's all right." Rose said as she wiped the tear away. "I'm here now."

"Alright?" Jackie said, suddenly turning very angry. "Alright? You swan off, for a whole year, without letting me know if you were okay, alive even, and you say 'it's alright'?! Where have you been?"

"I've been…" Rose started. From the spur of the moment, she was going to tell her the truth, but then realising that she'd never believe her. "Travelling." She ended.

Jackie's eyes narrowed as she let her daughter go. "Travelling where?"

"Just travelling."

"Yeah? Show me your passport." Jackie challenged.

"It's still in… my room." Rose sighed, knowing she should have thought of something else. "But that's what I've been doing, just travelling abou'."

"You keep saying that, but travelling _where_, you still need to tell me where you've been!" Jackie shouted. She then remembered they weren't the only people that were in the room. "And who the hell are you?" She spat at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor." He greeted, trying not to have the usual cheeriness in his voice whenever he greeted someone, failing miserably.

"You think this is a joke?" Jackie spat. "I remember you. You were that enquiry bloke, right? You were abou' the day she left, so you tell me."

When she received no answer from either of them, she rushed into her room and grabbed her phone, quickly dialling three numbers.

"Twelve months?!" Rose yelled "Twelve months?! First it was 1860 to 1869, now it's twelve hours to twelve months?!"

"Alright, calm down." The Doctor said. "Just because I didn't get accurate timing."

"This is FAR from accurate." Rose hissed.

"Alright," Jackie said as she walked through the hallway only to be stopped by Eliza who was sitting outside. "Excuse me- Jackie, wasn't it? Do you mind if I bring my dog in?"

"Sure, whatever." Jackie replied and she came and stood by the doorway. "If you two, or three, wanna quickly review your little story," She leaned against the doorframe as Eliza walked Wolf through and sat on a chair, Wolf lying down by the side. "Do it now, 'cuz the police are on their way."

"But mum-" Rose called before she heard her mothers bedroom door go _**bang! **_Rose sat in the chair beside Eliza and stuck her fingers behind the dog's right ear. "I haven't been in this much trouble since I crept out to that beach party." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Did she find you?" Eliza asked.  
"Nah, but the police found my fingerprints all over this car that we burnt." Rose said, then adding, "Stupid place to go to, really. We knew that the beach had cameras and stuff."

Five minutes later, Jackie came back out fully dressed and hair up, bantering with Rose back and forth, even accused the Doctor of kidnapping both her and Eliza. "Actually, she has a point." Eliza said, looking at the Doctor. "How do I know you didn't kidnap me?"

"Believe me, if I was to kidnap you, I would have returned you within a day." The Doctor replied as he leaned against Rose's chair. "I got dumped with you, that's all."

A knock came at the door, causing Wolf to bark. _"Intruder, Intruder!"_

"_Calm it down, alright? It's fine. No intruders here." _Eliza said as she leaned over and stroked the dog.

The policeman came in, Jackie following him closely. "Miss Tyler." The policeman acknowledged. "Right. No beating around the bush. You've been gone for a year, not a trace, not a word from anyone, like you'd vanished. We'd like to know where you've been."

"Like I said, travelling." Rose repeated.

"Travelling, travelling, travelling!" Jackie shouted. "For hours I've sat here, days, weeks, months all on my own! I thought you were dead! And where were you? Travelling!" Jackie paced around the room before continuing, "What does that even mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer!" She walked back to the policeman, who was sitting down in the nearest chair, and ended, "You ask her, she won't tell me. Just says she's been travelling."

"But that's what I was doing, mum." Rose insisted.

Jackie leaned in and pointed a finger to Rose's room. "With your passport still in the draw?" When Rose had no reply, Jackie continued, "It's one lie after another, with you!"

"I meant to phone." Rose said quietly. "I just… forgot." The word came out before she could think of a better one, knowing it was going to start an even bigger argument.

"For a whole year? You forgot for a whole year, and I'm stuck sitting here?" Jackie questioned. "I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

"Um, actually, it's my fault." The Doctor butted in. "I sort of… employed Rose as my companion."

"When you say 'companion', is this a sexual relationship?" The policeman asked.

"I hope not." Eliza said through a giggle. "My room's only down the hallway from his."

The Doctor threw her a glare before replying to the policeman, "No."

"Then what is it?" Jackie demanded as she approached the Doctor. "Because you, you walk in here, all charms and smiles, and then the next I know she's vanished off the face of the Earth!" Eliza managed to stifle a laugh at that, thinking how ironic that statement was. "How old are you anyway?" Jackie asked. "Forty? Forty-five? Find her on the internet, did you? Do you go online and pretend you're a Doctor?"

"I am a Doctor!" He insisted.

"Yeah?" Jackie asked, her voice turning nice and sweet. "Prove it. Stitch this, mate." She brought her hand back and slapped him full force across the face. Eliza flinched, Wolf whimpered slightly and Rose exchanged glances with Eliza, struggling not to smile. When he recovered, he had a red hand mark on his right cheek. He looked up and rubbed it. "I don't think that was completely necessary." He said.

"Really? I do." Jackie said again as she brought her hand back, but this time it was stopped by the policeman. "Okay, Mrs. Tyler, I think you need to calm down."

She looked between the four, glaring at the Doctor before she stormed out of the room. The policeman left a couple minutes later, then Rose went to the kitchen to make herself and the others a drink.

Even though she was in looking at the kettle, levelling out a spoon full of sugar from Eliza's tea, she could feel her mothers eyes bore into the back of her skull. Eventually, when she had to turn round, she came eye to eye with Jackie.

Before Rose could say anything, Jackie pulled her into a hug. Rose felt tears prick her eyes as she tightened her arms around her mother. "Did you think about me at all?" Jackie asked, her voice hoarse.

Rose pulled away from her to look her in the face. "I did. All the time."

"One phone call." Jackie said, tears streaming down her face. "Just to know that you were alive."

"I'm sorry." Rose said, her own tears starting to escape. "I really am."

"But do you know what terrifies me?" Jackie asked. "You still can't tell me where you've been. What happened Rose, what can be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?"

When Rose gave no reply, Jackie pulled her back into a hug. They stayed like this for a while, letting the two coffees and a tea to go stone cold.

The Doctor, feeling a little too domestic, got up and stretched. "Just going for a wonder." He said to Eliza. He headed for the door, making the mother and daughter in the kitchen pull out of their positions and muttered words, which Eliza couldn't hear, to each other. The only notable thing Eliza could hear was 'I aint gunna swan off again, okay?'

Rose emerged from the kitchen and grabbed her keys. "You staying or comin'?" She asked Eliza.

"Nah." Eliza replied. "Think I'll stay. Don't wanna wake him up." She motioned to Wolf.

"Right. See you in a few." Rose called as she walked out through the door.

Silence was all that could be heard through the flat. Well, beside from the small snores from the dog.

Jackie stayed in the kitchen for a while, unmoving, trying to figure out everything that was happening. The only indication Eliza had that Jackie Tyler had started moving was when she heard the kettle click, the sound of the water boiling a few moments later. "Do you want a coffee, love?"

Eliza, started by the slight cheeriness in her voice, called back, "Erm… no, tea if you have it, please. Two sugars."

A few moments later, Jackie came into the living room with two cups, placing one in front of Eliza on the table. "Here you go, love."

"Cheers." Eliza said as Jackie put the coffee on the shelf behind her chair, the way Rose had done when she and the Doctor had first come here. She stuck the TV on, but had no intention of watching. Eliza kept her eyes glued to the TV, but let her mind reach out for Wolf.

"_Keep your eyes closed, just talk to me." _Eliza begged. She noticed Wolf's ear twitch as she felt his mind open to her.

"_Rabbits are fast." _Wolf commented. _"One can never catch a rabbit." _Eliza knew he was referring to his dream. She didn't really mind, but it didn't get the feeling of Jackie's eyes boring into her cheek away.

"How old are you?" Jackie asked eventually, taking a sip of her coffee and leaning back.

"How old do I look?" Eliza challenged. Honestly, she didn't have a clue how old she was. The Doctor said she looked about fifth teen or so, but that was roughly a month ago.

"Not old enough to work for the enquiry, you don't." Jackie said, setting the cup on the shelf. She remembered the day Rose went missing well. All the shop window dummies coming to life and killing everyone and everything in their path, the blue lightning coming from the London Eye, everything, and she knew the Doctor and Eliza were apart if it.

But Eliza also knew what she was doing. She was 'beating around the bush' as the policeman put it, trying to gain enough of her trust to ask the question.

"I'm not telling you where we've been." Eliza stated as she leaned foreword and grabbed her tea. Jackie sighed and looked at the TV, trying to find another way around it. "Look, all I want to know is if my daughter has been safe-" Jackie started.

"Yeah, she has." Eliza butted in, but Jackie ignored her and carried on with the speech she had been practising for five minutes. "And where she's been." Jackie continued. "Why can't anyone tell me?"

"One," Eliza said as she held up her index finger. "You wouldn't believe a word we said to you. Two," She held up two fingers. "Wouldn't you rather hear it from Rose?"

"Yeah," Jackie snorted. "Like she's going to tell me anything. I don't know, it's like she's scared to tell me."

Eliza stayed quiet at that, and watched the TV. "It's not that she's scared. I think you just won't believe her."

"And you." Jackie said, her voice turning slightly colder. "What are you doing with him, anyway?"

"I… don't know." Eliza admitted. "I don't have anywhere else to go. He's… my uncle."

"Your uncle?" Jackie asked sceptically.

"Yeah." Eliza said. She took another sip of her tea as Wolf's ear twitched again.

"What was all that about the kidnapping, then? You being dumped on him?"

"It's a game we play." Eliza replied as she nodded her head and pressed her lips together tightly.

Jackie, giving up, leaned back into her chair and continued to watch the TV. Just as she was about to ask another question, Wolf's head went straight up and he ran towards the door. Eliza followed him in concern and opened the door to see helicopter making their way to Westminster, as well as the many people who populated London. Down the hallway, three people were running, asking on the way 'Is Jackie in?' in terrified voices.

Nodding, Eliza rushed inside, grabbed the remote in front of Jackie and changed the channel from the cooking programme to the news.

"Oi, I was watching that!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Hang on a minute." Eliza replied as she had her eyes glued to the TV. Nothing really important was on as people started the gather in the room, two of them being the Doctor and Rose.

"What's happened?" Eliza asked as she moved from the seat to the arm chair, letting her guardian take her place.

"UFO." The Doctor replied over the chatter in the background. "Went straight through Big Ben and landed in the Thames."

"_Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in central London. Police reinforcement are drafted in front across the country to control wide spread panic and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitcherson is at the scene."_

The screen changed to a man in a suit and a tie, people all around him, running to look at the Themes. _"The police urge people not to panic. There is a help line on sceen if you're worried about friends of family."_

The camera turned to look at the ship floating in the water. It was grey, metal and smoking. The scene changed again, but this time to an American woman sitting on her own.

"_The military are on the look out for more space ships. Until then, all flights in the North American air space have been grounded."_

The TV changed again, back to London. _"The army is sending divers into the wreckage of the space ship. No one knows what they are going to find."_

The channel changed back to the American woman. _"The president will address the nations live from the Whitehouse, but the general secretary has asked that people watch the skies."_

"I've got no choice." Jackie said as she came in from the kitchen.

"You broke your mothers heart." Said Jackie's friend to Rose.

"I'm not going to make him welcome." Jackie hissed towards the Doctor.

"I'm trying to listen." The Doctor piped up, the two women quietening down quickly.

The reporter on the TV continued. _"his whereabouts. News is coming in. We can go to Tom for more."_

The camera went from Tom Hitcherson to the Thames again. _"They've found a body. It's unconfirmed, but im being told has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. Its being brought ashore."_

"Oh! Guess who asked me out?" Jackie asked the people, who were coming in to celebrate Rose's 'welcome home party'. "Billy Crewe."

Rose and Eliza exchanged glances before continuing to watch the TV.

"_Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, the whereabouts is yet unknown. The roads in Central London are being-_

The channel changed to Blue Peter. There was a man baking a space ship cake. The Doctor took the remote from the little boy who changed the channel and passed him up to Eliza, who bounced the boy in her lap as he changed it back to the news.

"_Albion hospital. We don't know if the body is dead or alive, but Whitehall is denying everything."_

After the next few minutes, the Doctor, Rose and Eliza watched as people began to drive up to Downing Street in cars and walking into the building. "Oh! That's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's the chairman of the Parliamentary commission."

The news went on like this for roughly an hour or so, then the Doctor was stuck inside the tiny flat, trying to think about everything that was happening.

"_I know what you're thinking, gramps." _Eliza said, sending her thought to him. She knew she could talk to him telepathically, but didn't really see any point in it until now.

The Doctor's head straightened up instantly, looking over to where Eliza was sitting, next to Rose and Wolf on her feet. _"Oh, don't gimme that look. You knew I could do this."_

"_Yeah, but not so quickly. It took me years to learn how to send my thoughts to others."_

"_You knew I could do it with Wolf."_

"_But he's a dog, not a person." _The Doctor explained. _"Animals have more basic and simpler minds and thoughts than people."_

"_I suppose." _Eliza shrugged. _"Tell you what. I'll distract her and you can sneak out the door."_

The Doctor nodded as Eliza turned to Rose. He got up and creped out of the door, but not in time.

"You do know he's going, right?" Eliza asked as she pointed to the Doctor's chair. Rose turned her head to see that Eliza was correct and ran towards the Doctor.

Eliza smiled wickedly to herself as she heard Rose say, "And where do you think you're going?"

The rest was a bit blurry as she couldn't hear them over the people talking, but she did hear, _"I really hate you sometimes. Your stuff's gunna be in the Consol Room when you get back."_

"_I doubt it." _Eliza replied to the Doctor. _"I put a deadlock on my door. Only I can get in. Happy hunting."_

His mind quickly slipped away from hers as she saw Rose walk back into the room and sit in the seat that was now vacant. In her hand, she held a key tightly.

"He gave you a TARDIS key?" Eliza asked in confusion. She held her hand out for it and took a key from behind her shirt. "You've got one as well?" Rose asked.

"Well, yeah. I've always had one." Eliza replied as she compared her key to Rose's.

"Even when we were fightin' that… Nestene Conscience thing?"

"Oh, come on." Eliza said as she leaned foreword to give Rose back her key. "It's not like I was gunna leave him. Besides, I don't really know how to fly it… yet."

Rose let her eyebrows rise and Eliza continued, "I'm gunna bribe him into giving me lessons."


	10. The Aliens of London Part 2

_**The Aliens of London Part 2**_

Roughly an hour later, Eliza and Rose were still talking when Jackie rose a glass and toasted, "HERE'S TO THE MARTIANS!"

The others did the same, but fell quiet quickly, seeing who was at the door, looking directly at Rose. The two women, who found the room was quiet, except for them chatting, turned to see why. Rose got out of her slouched position in her chair and greeted, "I was gunna come see you."

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." Said Jackie's friend.

Mickey, who was standing in the doorway, was looking at Rose as if she were a ghost.

"I… I'm sorry." Rose stuttered.

"Not here." Jackie's friend muttered.

Jackie, who was starting to look a little ashamed of herself, piped up, "Well be fair, what was I supposed to think?" She walking into the kitchen and sat down. He then noticed Eliza sitting in the seat opposite Rose and pointed at them both. "Kitchen." He said in a hoarse voice.

They both got up, Wolf being a plus one. Eliza plopped herself on the on the work top as Rose leaned against it, resting her elbow on Eliza thigh.

Mickey came in, paced for a few moments and then started. "You disappear, who do they turn to? Your boyfriend." He held up a hand and continued, "Five times I was taking in for questioning, five times."

"Um, but that was four." Eliza pointed to his hand, which held up four fingers.

Mickey ignored her and continued, "No other cause. Well, there couldn't be, could there? And then," He pointed to Jackie. "I get her. Your mother, running around the estate, pointing the finger, stuffing things through my letterbox, and all cause of you."

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long." Rose pleaded.

"And I waited for you, Rose." Mickey added. "Twelve months. Waiting for you and the Doctor and her to come back." He pointed as Eliza, who growled, "Put that finger down or I'll bite it off, mate."

"Hang on, "Jackie said as she stood up. "You knew about these two? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mickey, who looked at the three women, gave the smallest smirk at the situation. He closed the door and said, "Yeah, why not, Rose? How could I tell her where you went?"

"Tell me now." Jackie demanded.

"Might as well, 'cause your stuck here, the pair of ya." Mickey said in delight. "The Doctor's gone. Right now, that box thing just faded away."

"He hasn't gone anywhere, Ricky." Eliza said.

"It's Mickey." He corrected. "And yes, he has."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked; panic slowly becoming evident on her face. "He wouldn't leave us, he wouldn't leave her." She pointed at Eliza.

"He's left you. I just saw it. Some boyfriend he turned out to be."

"Oh, my God." Eliza smirked as Rose ran for the door. "He's not gone… Sod it." She ran after Rose and Mickey, Wolf running by her side and Jackie running behind her.

"But he wouldn't just go," Rose said as she looked around. "He promised me."

"Oh, he's dumped you, Rose." Mickey said as he laughed, Eliza just catching up to them. "Sailed off into space! How does it feel? Now you are left behind like the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it."

"Actually, _Ricky, _he's gone to Albion hospital." Eliza spat. She pulled out her key from around her neck as it started to warm up.

"He's not my boyfriend, Mickey, he's better than that." Rose said as her voice began to crack slightly. "He's much more important than-" She stopped as she noticed the key in Eliza's hand, which was glowing gold. She took out her own key, which was glowing the same colour.

Soon after, the awkward silence was taken away by the sound of the TARDIS coming into land. "Told you." Rose muttered. She then remembered who exactly was with her. "Mum! Get back inside!" The sound of the TARDIS engine was becoming louder and louder, until the TARDIS started to materialise on the street corner.

"How'd he do that, then?" Jackie asked as she stared at the box.

Eliza went in first to see the Doctor looking at the control panel. Rose came in next and the Doctor said, "Okay, I lied, I went and had a look."

"And?" Eliza prodded as she sat down in the jump seat.

"It was a fake crash landing, thought so." The Doctor replied. "It was just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben? Come on." He scoffed. "So, I thought 'lets go and have a look and'-"

"My mum's here." Rose butted in.

The Doctor stopped and looked at her in a way that said 'please say you're joking?'. The door opened behind them and Mickey and Jackie walked in. "That is just what I need…" The Doctor muttered. He turned to Rose and said, "Don't you dare make this place domestic."

"You ruined my life, Doctor." Mickey said firmly. "We thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect 'cause of you."

The Doctor looked at Mickey for a moment and then turned back to Rose. "See what I mean? Domestic."

Mickey walked up the ramp towards the consol, leaving Jackie to look around the TARDIS in dis-belief. "I bet you don't even remember my name!"

"_Ricky." _Eliza said when the Doctor let a moment pass. _"Call him Ricky."_

"Ricky." The Doctor said in triumph.

"It's _Mickey_." The boy spat.

Seeing why Eliza had said Rickey, he felt her mentally giggle and went along with it. "No, it's Ricky."

"I think I would know my own name."

"You think you know your own name." The Doctor challenged. "How stupid are you?"

Jackie, who was having a hard time coming to terms with everything, backed away from them and rushed out the door. "Mum!" Rose called. After a moment of Jackie being silent, Rose began to follow her. "Don't go anywhere." She ordered the Doctor. "Don't start a fight." She pointed at Mickey. "And don't encourage 'em." She called to Eliza as she followed her mother out the door.

A few moments later, she was back in the TARDIS and at the Doctors side, looking at the screen. "That was a real space ship."

"Yup." The Doctor replied.

"So it's all a pack of lies." Rose concluded. "What is it then, are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade." Mickey butted in. "Putting the world on red-alert."

"That's a good point." The Doctor said.

"Well, no not really." Eliza piped up. The three looked at her in confusion and she continued, "Well, it depends on what you want, really. If the alien race has more technology and knowledge than humans then they might find it fun to watch everybody running about for their life. A bit like lost sheep."

"Yeah, but then what?" Mickey asked. "The army said that there was nothing on board except that body."

"First of all, they didn't say that." Eliza said as she patted Wolf behind the ears. "Second, while everyone is running around, fretting for their lives, it gives the invaders the perfect opportunity to sneak in and hide."

After the small rant, the Doctor looked at her quizzically and then added, "Another good point." He turned back to the screen and ended, "So, what're they up to?"

A little while after that, Eliza announced she was hungry and took off the kitchen, intent on finding something for her and Wolf to eat. The Doctor retreated to under the TARDIS consol to do come upgrades and repairs while Rose and Mickey quietly talked.

Eventually, when his mechanical curiosity over came him, he asked the Doctor, "What're you doing down there?"

The Doctor sighed and took his sonic out of his mouth. "Ricky-"

"Mickey." He corrected.

"_Ricky._" The Doctor spat. "If I told you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"Well…" Mickey stumbled in embarrassment. "I suppose not-"

"Well shut it, then." The Doctor said sweetly with a smile as he returned to the task.

Mickey turned back to Rose and muttered, "Some friend you got."

"He's winding you up." Rose said, trying to hold back a grin. She found it easier when Mickey refused to meet her eye, intent on looking at the floor. Rose took his hand and rubbed the knuckle between her finger and thumb. "I really am sorry."

"Okay." Mickey murmured, letting Rose take his hand loosely.

"I am though." Rose insisted.

Mickey rose his eyes to meet hers and continued in a hoarse voice. "Everyday, I looked. Every corner, every street, looking for a blue box."

"But it's only been a few days for me." Rose muttered. "I don't know… it's hard to tell inside this thing, but I swear, only a couple of days!"

Mickey thought about her statement for a moments before replying, "Not enough time to miss me, then?"

Rose managed to crake a tiny smile. "I did miss you."

Mickey nodded slightly and agreed. "I missed you, too."

Rose nodded with him and her smile grew wider. "So… twelve months… you're not seeing anyone else?"

"No." Mickey said firmly.

Rose was now giving her tongue between the teeth smile. "Okay."

"Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you." Mickey commented.

Rose's smile disappeared. "Right."

Mickey took a step closer to her and asked, "So… now that you've come back… are you gunna stay?" When she gave no reply, he leaned in towards her. Before his lips could reach her cheek, they heard something from underneath the consol. Mickey stepped away from her as if she had burnt him and cleared his throat.

The TARDIS hummed in glee and the Doctor leapt up. "Ah ha!" He said as he went back to looking at the screen. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so it followed the flight of that space ship." Rose moved away from Mickey, mainly hoping to break the tension between them as he ended, "Here we go."

There was a large round circle, with a whiter one near the outline. "See? That's the spaceship coming to Earth." The Doctor pointed. "But if you see…" He waited a few seconds and the small white dot reversed around the larger circle. "The ship did a sling-shot. Means it came from Earth in the first place. It came here, shot back up and came back down. But whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while." The Doctor said as he turned off the screen. "Question is; what've they been doing?"

The Doctor began flicking through the channels, hoping to find the right one. After five minutes of going through different channels, Mickey asked, "How many channels do you get?"

"All the basic packages." The Doctor shrugged. He got into the news when Mickey asked desperately, "Do you get the sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football." The Doctor replied. "Hang on… I know that lot." The Doctor said as he drew his attention back to the screen. It showed three men and a woman, all dressed in uniform that Eliza recognised instantly when she came back in.

"Is that UNIT?" Eliza asked as she pulled a sausage out of her pocket. Not only had she gotten something to eat, she had changed into her long, black coat.

"Yup." The Doctor said, a hint of happiness in his voice. "United National Intelligence Task Force. Good people."

"And how do you know 'em?" Rose asked.

"'Cause he used to work for them." Mickey said confidently. The Doctor gave him a suspicious look. "Hey, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor, I read up on you." He turned to Rose and continued, "You look deep enough on the internet, or in the history books, and there's his name, sometimes hers." He pointed at Eliza. "Always followed by a list of the dead."

"Oh, that's nice." The Doctor said sarcastically. "Good boy, Ricky."

"But if you know 'em, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, they wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days."

"An' you?" She asked Eliza.

Eliza looked from her to Mickey and asked, with her mouth full, "Me what?"

"You recognised 'em. You've only been with him for a month, surely you aint changed that much in a month." She stopped and then turned to the Doctor. "Same for you, actually."

"You know what? That's a good question." The Doctor said as he walked towards Eliza. "How do you know about UNIT?"

Eliza looked over to their pictures on the screen and shrugged. "Just recognise them. Well, the hats."

The Doctor frowned, making a mental note to ask her about it later. "Okay, then." He said as he quickly patched together an idea. "Okay. I'll go in under cover, but keep the TARDIS away safe… Ricky! You've got a car! Gonna do some driving." He walked towards the door and walked out, Eliza following after him, Wolf at her side with Rose and Mickey coming out last. "Where to?" Mickey asked as he went out through the door last. Before anyone could reply, a helicopter above them shot a spot light at all five of them. _"Do not move! Step away from the box and but your hands above your heads!" _Demanded the man in the helicopter. Within seconds, four police cars surrounded them, as well as army vans, all aiming their guns at the Doctor.

Mickey ran straight away, fearing for his life, as Rose watched him run in the tint bit of amusement she could find.

"_Raise your hands above your heads!" _The man demanded again. _"You are under arrest!"_

The Doctor complied and shouted back, "Take me to your leader!"

The policemen all grabbed a person each and began to escort them to the police cars.

"_Wolf, go back to Jackie's place and wait for me there, okay?" _Eliza called to her dog, who was barking wildly. He quietened down and slumped off towards the stair way that led to the Tyler Estate.

She felt empty once she felt the last string of his mind slip away, and what made it worse was that the army took her tools off of her and placed them at the back of the car in the boot, threatening to charge her with illegal use of weapons.

"I wasn't even using them." Eliza complained as the car started and took off. She was sat on the right side of the car, Rose in the middle and the Doctor on the left.

"This is a bit posh." Rose said as she looked around the car. "If I knew it was like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted." The Doctor corrected.

"Escorted?" Rose asked. "Where?"

"Where?" Eliza asked. "Where do you think, Rosie?"

"Downing Street." The Doctor finished with a laugh. "Like they said on the news; they're gathering experts from all over the world, and who's the biggest expert of the lot?"

Rose looked at him for a moment and replied, "Patrick Moore?"

"Apart from him." The Doctor said, obviously offended, as his smile dropped.

Clicking on, Rose gave him a smile. "Oh, don't you just love it!"

"I'm telling you, Lloyd George… he used to drink me under the table…" The Doctor replied. "Who's the Prime Minister now?"

"How should I know?" Rose asked in reply. "I missed a year."

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived outside number Ten Downing Street. The Doctor got out and instantly started waving and smiling at the press, making sure he got on the front cover.

"He does this every time…" Eliza muttered as she walked into the building. The Doctor was then hurried inside, Rose following, not believing her luck that she was just about go inside _Ten Downing Street. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please." Called a man in a brown suit. "It's this way on the right, and can I remind you that I'D cards are to be worn at all times." He walked over to the Doctor and gave him an I.D card saying 'The Doctor, Code nine'. He then noticed Rose and Eliza and said, "I'm sorry, but your friends don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them." The Doctor said as he started to follow the other people, but was stopped by the man. "You're the Code Nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor… It is the Doctor, isn't it?" The Doctor nodded and continued, "I'm sorry, but they'll have to stay outside."

"They are staying with me." The Doctor said firmly.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there." The man said. "I can't let them in there, and that's a fact."

"It's alright." Rose said. "You go, we'll wait." Eliza nodded, not saying a word.

"Excuse me?" Said a woman in a pink jacket and black skirt. "Are you the Doctor?"

"Not now, we're busy." The man said to her with irritation. "Can't you go home?"

"I just need a private word." The woman said, although no one seemed to be listening to her.

"Fine." The Doctor said. "But don't wonder off, and you," He pointed at Eliza. "Don't cause any trouble."

"I'm going to have to leave you with security." The man said as he took Rose's arm. The three started to walk towards a policeman, but the woman stopped them. "It's alright. I'll look after them." She said, smiling brightly. "Let me be of some use."

Before the man could object, the woman turned the Rose and Eliza and said, "Walk with me." They walked in a line out of the room, the woman having to tell Rose not to look back every two seconds. She then flashed an I.D card at them and said, "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale north."

"Eliza." Said the youngest woman there. "Rose." Said the middle.

Passing an empty room, Eliza noticed her things on the table, a glass case right beside it. Eliza rushed in once no one was looking and grabbed her sword and shield, feeling a lot better once she had them in her hands. Harriet gave her a worried look, but continued walking none the less.

Harriet kept walking until she was sure no one was around to listen. "Okay, this friend of yours… he's an expert, is that right?" Harriet asked. "He knows about aliens?"

"What's it to you?" Eliza asked rudely.

Harriet looked between the pair of them for a good few seconds before bringing her hands to her mouth and letting out a sob. Rose threw Eliza a glare before putting her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Sorry." Eliza muttered, feeling guilty.

"No, it's not you." Harriet said once she calmed down. "I… I saw…" She looked between the pair of them, trying to find the right words, words that wouldn't make her sound insane. "…come with me." She led them upstairs and into a square room with a table in the middle, chairs neatly tucked in.

Harriet went straight to the cupboard and took out some sort of coat. Or at first, it looked like a coat, at least. She set it down on the table, now showing an empty husk of skin, a zipper running around the forehead. "They turned the body into a suit, a disguise for the _thing _inside!" She clamped her hands over her mouth again and Eliza rubbed her back while Rose searched the room.

"It's alien." Rose said as she felt underneath one side of the table. "They must have some serious technology for this. If we could find it, we could use it."

"Use it?" Eliza asked in shock. "Why would we want to use- who the hell is that?" Rose opened a cupboard door, a man falling head first into the ground.

"Harriet?" Asked the man from before. "This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wonder in here and… is that the Prime Minister?"

Harriet nodded her head slightly as she looked down at the dead man. The man stuttered for a few seconds and then they heard, "Ohhhh…"

They all turned towards the door to see a big woman coming in. "Has someone been naughty?" She closed the door behind her firmly and walked towards them slowly.

Eliza felt the familiar tingling on her back, but ignored it for the time being.

"But that's not possible." The man said to the woman. "The Prime Minister left this afternoon. He left Downing Street, he was driven away!"

"And who told you that?" The woman asked. They were not able to see her better now. She had blond hair, part of it covering her forehead; she had a round face, hardly any neck and was wearing a blue jacket with matching skirt. She took the handbag she was carrying off of her shoulder and onto the table. "Oh! That's right!" The woman exclaimed. "Me!" She brought her hand up to her hair and lifted it so her forehead was shown, as well as a zipper.

The woman grabbed it and slowly tugged it to the right, revealing a bright blue glow as the human suit slipped down the body.  
Eliza, now completely agreeing with the feeling, drew her weapon, wishing with everything she had that Wolf was there.

Halfway down the body, an alien head popped out, green and damp. When its arms came out, claws sprouted from the ends.

When the human suit had completely been taken off, the creature swept as the nearest person to it, which was the man. She grabbed him round the throat and held him up against the wall, snapping his neck and choking what was left of him.


	11. World War Three Part 1

_**World War Three Part 1**_

Acting upon instinct, Eliza brought the sword above her head, and hacked it into the creature's arms. It let out a squeal of agony, releasing the mans lifeless body and letting him fall to the ground.

Green liquid poured from its arm as the squealing continued. Even though Eliza swung as hard as she could, the sword only went a quarter of the way in. Both Rose and Harriet rushed behind the armed female, keeping far away from the creature as possible.

Then, the most extraordinary thing happened. Just as the alien recovered, it went to strike Eliza. Getting into a firm stance, Eliza took the glowing sword in both hands, ready to fight back. Before the alien could deliver the blow, it was electrocuted.

It stood in front of them, jolting and juddering at the waves of electricity ran through its body.

"RUN!" Eliza bellowed at the older women. Not thinking twice, all three of them ran for the door.

They went through dozens of hallways before Harriet shouted, "Wait! The emergency protocols! They're in there, we need them!"

Sighing in total frustration and panic, Eliza and Rose followed her back through the last hallway. Before they could all make it towards the door, the creature, green ooze sliding down its arm, ran towards them. They ran back and Rose shut the door.

"A door isn't gonna hold it, I'm afraid." Eliza said as she opened another door, the three of them barging through it, closing it just in time to hear the cracking of wood as splinters went across the room.

They made it to a hallway with three doors and a lift. Just as they got to the second door, the lift doors opened and the Doctor stood there, smiling at the creature.

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted.

The creature looked from the Doctor to the three women before the doors closed, sending the Doctor up another floor.

They ran into a room, which looked like a sitting room, and ran for another door, with was locked.

"Hide!" Rose squealed as she ran behind a cabinet. Harriet ran behind a screen as Eliza ran behind the door, which was swung open to the hinge.

Gripping the brown hilted sword tightly in her gloved fist, she brought it against her chest, ready to swing it.

"_Oh, such fun!" _Said a female alien voice. Eliza felt the presence creep fast her and shivered and the awful feeling. _"Little human children! Where are you?" _The voice sang. _"Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better with my big, green lips." _The creature made some sort of hissing sound as it wondered around the room.

Eliza was certain the creature knew where they all were, but why she was making a game out of the situation, she didn't know. Until two others came into the room.

"_My brothers." _The female voice greeted.

"_Happy hunting?" _Asked a new voice, a male.

"_It's wonderful!" _The female proclaimed. _"The more you prolong it, the more they stink!"_

"_Sweat and fear." _Another male voice agreed. He began wondering around the room as well as the other did and took a breath in. _"I can smell an old girl." _He said, taking another one in. _"Stall bird and brittle bones."_

The female began breathing deeply as well and continued, _"A right youngster. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps." _The female creature walked to where Rose was hiding, which was now behind a curtain, but she waited for her last brother to make an analysis also. _"Another youngen." _The last commented. He breathed in and wondered around the room towards the door. _"Now _that _is interesting. Brother, sister, take a good whiff of this one."_

"_Oh… that is _luscious_!" _The female declared, walking away from the curtains. _"She stinks of wet dog and wolves, proud and longing…"_

The last brother slammed the door shut, revealing a confused, but ready, Eliza. Just as she swung the weapon above her head, Harriet jumped from behind her screen and shouted, "No! Take me first!"

The creatures looked from Eliza to Harriet, then to Rose as she came from behind the curtain.

Before anyone else could make another move, the door burst open to reveal the Doctor, fire extinguisher in hand. He set it on the nearest table and fired it at the creatures. "Out, with me!" He shouted.

Eliza went by his side, unwilling to let the blade, white writing rippling up both sides, out of her hands. Rose and Harriet went behind them, Harriet a little more back than Rose.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor asked when he noticed her.

"Harriet Jones," She replied. "MP for Flydale North."  
"Nice to meet you." The Doctor greeted.

"Likewise." Harriet said, looking at the creatures with a look of relief on her face.

The fire extinguisher, no longer blowing out Co2, was thrown to the floor as they ran out of the room. "We need to get to the cabinet room!" The Doctor yelled as he ran in front, Harriet behind him, followed by Rose and Eliza taking the rear end.

"The emergency Protocols are in there." Harriet replied. "They have instructions for aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you." The Doctor called back as we opened a door and rushed through.

"And I like you, too." Harriet replied cheerfully.

A few moments later, they were back in the cabinet room, a red case laying on the table. The creatures were running towards them at full speed, making marks on the ground as they ran.

Thinking quickly, the Doctor took a bottle on whiskey from one of the trolleys and pulled his sonic to it. "One more step and my sonic devise will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up, so back off."

The creatures didn't take his warning as a joke or threat as they took a couple of steps backwards.

The Doctor relaxed slightly and lowered the bottle. "Okay, question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet said, hoping to be helpful.

The Doctor turned, pointed to the Slitheen and said, "Yeah, I got that, thanks."

"_Who are you two, if not human?" _Asked the first brother.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"They're not human." Rose said as she pointed to the Doctor and Eliza.

"They're not human?!" Harriet exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Eliza said as she got out of her stance, putting the tip of her sword on the ground so she could lean on the hilt. "We don't even know what I am and you're already being prejudice."

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor asked.

"Sorry." Harriet said. He turned and she faced Rose. "But he's got a Northern accent."

"Lots of planets have a North." Rose said blandly.

"I said 'hush'." The Doctor repeated. He turned back towards the Slitheen and continued. "C'mon!" He raised the bottle and pressed the sonic to it. "You've got a spaceship, hidden in the North Sea, you've sent out a signal, you've murdered your way to the top of Government. What for, Invasion?"

The second brother laughed. _"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?"_

"Well, something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"_The Slitheen race?" _The first brother questioned. _"Slitheen is not out species. It is out surname." Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day- Slitheen, at your service."_

"The Doctor stared at them for a moment before concluding, "So you're a family?"

"_A family business."_ The Slitheen agreed.

The Doctor knitted his eyebrows together and continued, "So you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God forsaken rock?"

The three aliens looked at each other quickly, asking each other for help. Then the first brother looked up_. "Excuse me? Your device will do what?"_ He questioned. _"Triplicate the flammability?"_

The Doctor made a face and looked down at the bottle. "Is that what I said?"

"_You're making it up!"_

"Oh, well. Nice try." The Doctor said. "Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." He passed it behind him to his right.

Harriet, her MP manners kicking in, said, "Pass it to the left first." The Doctor switched positions and passed it to the left, handing it to Rose. "Thanks."

"Yeah, cheers." Eliza said as she took the drink from Rose and drank a mouthful.

"_Now, let us end this… with a slaughter!" _The Slitheen started to edge foreword, arms raised. The Doctor stood in the doorway with his hands over his chest. He took one step back and nodded. "Interesting history, Downing street." He started, making the Slitheen stop as well. "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. Seventeen thirty it was occupied by a Mister Chicken, he was a nice man." He smiled fondly at the memory of the one Mister Chicken and continued, "Seventeen ninety six, this was the cabinet room. If the cabinet room is in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in Britain." He flipped a switch, which was just noticeable on the wall. "End of lesson."

The doors closed with a metal clang. Around the door and windows, a metal barrier closed in and around them, making it impossible for any living life form to be heard. "Installed in Nineteen ninety one. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a satisfactory smile.

"And how do we get out?" Rose asked.

The Doctors smile faded as he looked to the windows. "Ah."

"Well done." Eliza said as she returned the sword to its sheath.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" The Doctor said in his defence. "I didn't have many options lined up in front of me, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, but getting us locking in with no communication what so ever, while they are out there doing who knows what, wasn't the better idea to pick." Eliza battled. "But no worries, you were under pressure." She ended in mock understanding.

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh as she and Rose looked for any triggers of buttons that would open a way out. To get them out of the way, the Doctor grabbed the Prime Minister and put him in the cupboard, next the man who the female Slitheen killed. "What was his name?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Who?" Harriet asked dismissively as she scanned through the emergency protocols.

"This one, the secretary or whatever he was called." The Doctor said as he laid him down and put his arms by his sides.

Harriet got up from the table and looked at the mans face, recognising him instantly. "I don't know." She admitted. "I talked to him, got him a cup of coffee. Never asked him name." She walked back to the table and picked up another piece of paper.

The Doctor looked down at the man and muttered, "Sorry." He got out from the cupboard and walked over to the steel guarding one of the windows, pulling his sonic out and getting to work. "What have we got?" He asked Rose as she went over to a small table and checked underneath. "Any terminals, anything?"

"No." Rose replied as she leaned against the wall in defeat. "The place is empty." She paused for a few seconds and look at the Prime Minister. "What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"Because he was too slim," The Doctor answered as he moved to the next window. "They're big ol' beasts. They need to fit inside of big humans."

"But Slitheen are about… what, eight feet? How do they squeeze inside?" Rose asked.

"That's the device around their neck. A compression field. Literally shrinks 'em down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, there's a big exchange."

Rose smirked and walked over to the table, pulled a chair out and sat next to Eliza. "Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller."

"You're not fat." Eliza said as she looked Rose up and down, poking her stomach.

"Excuse me, but people are dead, this is not the time to be making jokes." Harriet said.

"Sorry." Rose said. "You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." She pointed at the Doctor, who was on his fourth window.

"Well, that's a strange friendship." Harriet commented.

"Like she said; you get used to it." Eliza said as she poured herself a drink, which was taken off of her by the Doctor. "Harriet Jones… Why do I know that name? Harriet Jones… You're not famous for anything, are you?"

Harriet snickered and replied, "Hardly."

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones…" The Doctor continued to mutter to himself while Harriet said, "Lifelong backbencher, I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs."

"Hasn't it got any defence codes and things?" Rose asked. "Couldn't we just throw a Nuclear bomb at them?"

Harriet looked at the Nineteen year old, a little shocked. "You're a very violent young woman."

"Really, though. I suppose we could." Eliza said as she fingered the top of an empty bottle.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

The Doctor stopped and looked at her. "Say that again."

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked.

"Any of it."

Harriet thought for a moments and continued, "Well, the British isles cant gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN."

Rose snorted. "Like that's ever stopped them."

"Exactly," Harriet agreed. "Given our past record. And I voted again that, thank you very much." She added firmly. "The codes have been taken out of the Government's hands and given to the UN. Is that important?"

"Everything's important." The Doctor muttered.

"If only we knew what the Slitheen wanted." Harriet said, then putted down the Protocols. "Look at me. I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal."

"What do they want, though?" Rose asked the big question.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion." The Doctor said as he began pacing to help him think. "They don't want a Slitheen world. They're out to make money, which means they wonna use something, something here on Earth, some kind of asset."

"Like what?" Harriet asked. "Gold, oil?" She stopped and thought for a moment, thinking what the Slitheen could possibly wanted. "Water?" Eliza and Harriet said together.

The Doctor smiled and said, "You're very good at this."

Eliza smiled as Harriet said, "Thank you."  
"Harriet Jones, why do I know that name?" The Doctor pressed, the question and name grinding at the back of his mind.

From behind Eliza, Rose's phone went off. "Oh, that's me."

"But we're sealed off." Harriet said in confusion. "How can you get a signal?"

"He zapped it." Rose replied, pointing to the Doctor. "Super phone."

"Then we can phone for help!" Harriet exclaimed. "You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs, yeah." The Doctor replied.

Rose looked down at her phone in shock. "It's Mickey." She murmured.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." The Doctor spat, earning a look and a smile from Eliza.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Rose said as she walked over and handed the phone to him. On the screen was a picture of a electrified Slitheen, a blue light etching itself across its face.

The Doctor looked from Rose to the phone several times before saying in defeat, "Give him a call, then." He tossed the phone to her and she clicked Mickey on speed dial.

* * *

Rose stood with the phone glued to her ear as Mickey explained what had happened. "Is she alright, though?" Rose asked about her mother. She was pacing around the table, listening intently. "Don't put her on, just tell me."

"Is Wolf okay?!" Eliza yelled down the phone, as well as Rose's ear.

Before Mickey could reply, the Doctor took the phone from her and pressed it to his ear, just in time to hear a dog bark.

"Oh, thank God…" Eliza sighed.

"Is that Ricky? Just shut up, don't talk and go to your computer."

"_It's _Mickey_, and why should ?" _Mickey spat from the other end of the phone.

The Doctor sighed in frustration, digging him toes into the souls of his shoes. "Mickey the idiot… I might just choke before I finish this sentence but…. I need you."

Mickey snickered from the other end, causing the Doctor to become even more annoyed. "Shut up. Go to your computer and go to UNIT's website."

"_Is says password." _Mickey said as the Doctor took Rose's phone from his ear and connected it to a speaker on the table.

"Say that again." The Doctor said.

"_It's asking for the password." _Mickey repeated.

"Bufallo." The Doctor replied. "Two 'f's, one 'l'."

"_So what's that website?" _Jackie asked in the background as Harriet began pouring drinks at the end of the table.

"_All the secret information known to mankind." _Mickey answered as the password allowed him access. _"See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark."_

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." The Doctor replied.

"Leave him alone." Rose said.

"What?" Eliza asked. "It's fun to wind him up." She and the Doctor nodded in agreement and looked at Rose, only to be told, "Seriously, leave him alone."

"_Thank you." _Mickey said in a slightly agitated voice. _"Okay, password again."_

"Just use the buffalo password, repeat it every time." The Doctor said as he leaned all his weight on the table. After a while of silence, except for Mickey's clicking, the Doctor started to pace around the table. "Big Ben? Why go and crash into Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts." Harriet suggested as she put the near empty bottle down and stood next to Rose, who was stood behind Eliza, leaning on her chair.

"That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash-land in the middle of London." The Doctor replied, shacking his head.

"But, the Slitheen are hiding." Rose said. "But then they put the planet on red alert. Why would they do that?"

Just as Eliza was about to reply with a guess, Jackie spoke up. _"Oh, listen to her."_

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Rose called back in her own defence.

"_Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind." _Jackie spat. _"Since those two have walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets, I've had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth."_

"I told you what happened…" Rose said quietly.

"_I'm talking to them, well more 'him' than 'her'." _Jackie said. _'Coz I've seen this life of yours Doctor, and maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me..." _There was an uncomfortable silence for the next few moments before Jackie cleared her voice. _"Just answer me this; is my daughter safe?"_

"I'm fine." Rose answered for the Doctor.

"_Is she safe?" _Jackie asked again, more fiercely this time. _"Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"_

When the Doctor didn't answer, Rose looked across to him. He looked over to her briefly before refusing to meet her eyes, looking down at Eliza, then to the table, looking intensely at the speaker.

"_Well? What's the answer?" _Jackie called quietly.

Just as the Doctor was about to answer, there was a shuffling and the voice of Mickey said, _"We're in."_

The Doctor, now jumping back into action, replied, "Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that."

Mickey clicked on the tab and a sound started to come out of the loud speaker. _"What's that?" _

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting a signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying." A few minutes went by before the Doctor muttered, "It's some sort of message…"

Eliza, surprised she could actually understand bits and pieces from the screeching, was also listening. "It's on a loop… there! That keeps repeated every fifth teen seconds or so."

From the speaker, Mickey's doorbell rang. _"Go and see who that is." _Mickey told Jackie.

"_It's three o'clock in the morning." _Jackie replied.

"_Well go tell them that!" _Jackie's footsteps started to fade away as the doorbell continued to ring, almost desperately. Lowly from the background, Eliza could hear the dark growl of Wolf as he walked with Jackie.

"It's beaming out into space, but who's it for?"

"Didn't they say they were part of a business?" Eliza suggested. "A family business, a market?"

"Yeah, but there's nobody up there to receive the call." The Doctor replied, pointed towards the sky.

"_Mickey, it's him!" _Exclaimed Jackie's terrified voice. _"It's him, it's the Slipeen!"_

"_They've found us." _Mickey called down the phone, waling away from the computer to grab something.

"Mickey, I need that signal!" The Doctor called.

"Never mind the signal, get out!" Rose yelled at them. "Get out, now!"

"_We can't, it's by the front door." _Mickey replied down the phone. His voice was surprisingly calm and relaxed as he swung a baseball bat. _"Oh, my God… it's unmaskin'… It's gunna kill us…"_

"There's got to be someway of stopping them!" Harriet yelled. "You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!"

"I'm trying!" The Doctor yelled in frustration, getting of the table and walked to the end. From the speaker, the four could hear the growl of a dog and the snapping of wood.

Rose looked down at the phone and then back at the Doctor. "That's my mother…"

The Doctor looked at her, and then at Eliza, who was looking at the speaker, a small bead of sweat appearing on her forehead.

"Right, if we need to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from, which planet." The Doctor said as his face broke into concentration, leaning on the table. "So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it don't to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them?"

"They're green." Rose noted.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said, his eyes completely fixed on the fireplace.

"Good sense of smell, they can smell adrenalin."

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?"

"Narrows it down."

"They hunt like it's a ritual."

"Narrows it down.

"Wait a minute." Harriet said as she looked at the three of them. "Did you notice that when they fart, if you pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you pardon the word-"

"Right now isn't the time for formalities, spit it out." Eliza hurried.

"It's something else." Harriet continued. "It's more like… erm…"

"Bad breath!" Rose shouted, catching on.

"Calcium decay!" The Doctor yelled in triumph. "Now _that _narrows it down."

"We're getting there, mum!" Rose yelled down the phone. The sound of wood splitting, a dog barking and Mickey shouting 'too late' in reply was what could be heard. The screeching of a Slitheen was drowning out the rest of the noise.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium." The Doctor said as he paced around the table. "Creatures made out of living calcium. What else…" He stopped pacing and looked at the three. "Hyphenated surname! That narrows it down to one planet; Raxacoricofallapatorius!" The Doctor ran towards the phone and leaned against the table. "Get to the kitchen."

They heard movement and the banging of a door. _"Oh God, it's gunna rip us apart!"_Jackie screamed down the phone.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field, acetic acid. Vinegar!" The Doctor conclueded.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet added, catching on to his investigation.

"Just like Hannibal." The Doctor agreed. "Mickey, you got any vinegar?"

"_How should I know?"_

"It's your kitchen." The Doctor replied.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose said as she leaned against Eliza's chair once again, this time more stiffly.

"_Oh, give it here. What do you need?" _Came Jackie's voice.

"Anything with Vinegar!"

The sound of rummaging through the cupboards came next, as well as Jackie voice. _"Gherkins! Yeah, pickled onions!.. Pickled eggs!"_

The Doctor looked from the phone to Rose with a look on his face. "You kiss this man?"

"Seriously?" Eliza added with a look up at Rose as she shrugged.

The door gave way, sending bits of wood left, right and centre. A load, ear splitting screech was the next thing they heard, as well as Wolf howling.

Then it all stopped. The howling, the screaming was all replaced by silence… until an exploding sound took its place, which was then followed by Jackie's screams of what was on her and how disgusting it was and smelled.

The others let out sighs of relief and relaxed their tense muscles. "Hannibal?" Asked Rose in confusion. She had heard the word before, but couldn't remember what it meant.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps my dissolving boulder with vinegar." Harriet explained.

"Oh." Rose said as she picked up the nearest glass to her, as did the others. "There you go then." They raised their glasses in triumph and downed their drinks, only the Doctor making a face of disgust.

"Could have told me it was whiskey." The Doctor said as he placed the glass down. "And what are you doing drinking?" He took the glass and the new bottle that Eliza had brought out and took it away from her greedy hands. "You've had enough already." He eyed the empty bottle that had been taken away from her last time, which had been placed back on the trolley.

Soon after, Rose was talking to Jackie and Mickey while the Doctor was talking to Harriet and Eliza running her fingers down the writing on her sword.

A few minutes later, Mickey took the phone from Jackie and muttered, "Listen to this."

The next voice to talk was the temporary Prime Minister, or as the Doctor put it, one of the Slitheen family.

"_Our inspectors have searched the skies above our heads and have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within forty five seconds." _Said the Slitheen. _"Our technician can baffle the alien probed, but not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we attack first, the United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the Mother ship. I beg the United Nations to pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A Nuclear strike at the heart of the stomach is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment on, it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."_

The talking vanished, only the sound of flashing camera's taking its place.

"He's making it up." The Doctor said, confused. "There's no weapons up there, he just invented it."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"Well, they did last time." Rose said as she sat down next to Eliza.

"That's why the Slitheen went for sceptical. They want the whole world panicking." The Doctor said as the bits and pieces began to come together. "Cause that's what you lot do, you panic and lash out."

"They release the defence codes." Rose said, understanding where he was going. The Doctor walked towards the door and pressed a button as Eliza concluded, "And the Slitheen go Nuclear."

"But why?" Harriet asked as the steel doors opened.

The Slitheen hadn't left their posts or gotten back into their skin suit. When the door opened, the Slitheen turned to look at the Doctor.

"You get the codes and release the missiles, but not into space, 'cause there's nothing there. You attack every country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three, whole planet gets nuked." The Doctor said as the woman, who had killed the man in front of Rose, Eliza and Harriet in the Cabinet room, walked between the other Slitheen.

"And we can sit through in out spaceship waiting in the Thames." She said with a smug smile. "Not crashed, just parked. Barely two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy this planet." Harriet battled. "This beautiful place, what for?"

"Profit." The Doctor replied bitterly.

"That's what that thing is, beaming into space, an advert, like on the radio." Eliza said as she got up from her seat and stood next to Rose and in front of Harriet.

"Sale of the century." The woman said smugly. "We reduce the Earth the molten slag then sell it. Radioactive chunks, capable of powering every cut price star-liner and budget cargo ship. People are buying cheap, this planet become raw fuel."

"At the cost of five billion lives?" The Doctor asked, trying desperately not to lose it.

"Bargain." The woman replied, smiling even wider.

"Then I give you a choice. Leave this planet, or I'll stop you." The Doctor said, his voice even.

The Slitheen laughed horridly, looking at one another from the amusement.

"What, you?" The woman asked. "Trapped in your box?"

The Doctor nodded, keeping his eyes firmly on the woman. "Yes. Me."

Eliza could see, that just as the door began closing, the smile had left the woman's face and was replaced by a different expression; fear.

The Doctor went and sat down, as did the two eldest women, but Eliza kept her back firm on the wall. She could feel the woman still on the other side of the door. Putting up barriers against the Doctor, she reached out to the woman.

"_I don't want this to end in violence, but I know the Doctor." _Eliza said to the woman. _"I've seen what he can do, what he has done, and unless you give us an easy option, this isn't gonna end well for you. Unless you leave right now, you won't ever leave this 'God forsaken rock'." _There was no reply from the other end, but Eliza knew the woman could hear her and reply.

"_You felt your brother die, didn't you? I know you did because I felt it, too. If you think that's the extent of his power, you are just a fool. Leave, all of you."_

There was a loud bang from the other side the of steel door, clearly resembling the Slitheen's annoyance and frustration.

"_Have it your way, then." _Eliza ended, releasing connection with the woman. She walked over to Rose's left and sat down, kicking back and laying her feet on the table.


	12. World War Three Part 2

_**World War Three Part 2**_

A few hours went by, and Harriet well into a resting sleep as Rose was dozing, laying her head of Eliza's shoulder. The Doctor was in the chair opposite to Eliza, fiddling with his Sonic Screwdriver. Silence was all that could be heard outside. They couldn't hear the Slitheen, but they were almost certain that they were there.

Eliza knew that the Doctor had already come up with a plan, he always played with his Sonic like that whenever he did, but didn't know what to do.

"_Shouldn't you be asleep?" _The Doctor asked when he noticed her looking at him.

Eliza let out a soft chuckle so not to wake either of the women. _"This mind thingy is very useful."_

"_Eliza." _The Doctor said. Being around her for roughly two months, he knew her habits, changing the subject was one of her famous ones. _"You should be sleeping."_

"_I'm not tired." _Eliza replied. She waiting for another message, but didn't receive one. Instead she got an odd feeling, tingling at the back of her head. _"What's up?"_

"_Nothin'. Just go to sleep."_

"_And if I say no?" _Eliza replied, feeling his frustration quickly heightening. _"Look, I know I'm not a nine hundred year old with all the knowledge to prove it, but I'm not an idiot. I know what you're thinking. You know how to get into the Military, you could get Mickey to do it. Only thing is why you haven't done it yet."_

"_It's too dangerous." _The Doctor insisted. _"The Slitheen will be stopped, yes, but we'll be killed."_

"'_We'?"_

"_Well, you. You're, apparently meant to be important later on. I'm not letting you die."_

This time, Eliza did chuckle enough for Rose to move from her shoulder. Subconsciously leaning foreword, Rose used her arms as a pillow and continued to sleep soundly. _"Don't gimme that. I'm not who you're thinking about at all."_

The Doctor stayed quiet at that comment, not wanting to go further into the subject. But Eliza, being Eliza, decided it was a good idea. _"I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her sometimes. Remember 1869? 'You look beautiful!'"_

"_Eliza, stop." _The Doctor warned. He knew what she was doing, but there was no way. She was a nineteen year old human from London, and he was a nine hundred year old Time Lord from a planet long since gone. He had nothing to offer her, and besides, she was a mere human, and humans wither away and die too quickly.

"_Fine, but you ain't hiding anything from me, gramps." _Eliza said, sticking her tongue out like a spoilt kid.

* * *

The next couple of hours went by slower than either of then had wanted. The Doctor was fixed playing with his Sonic, Rose came in and out of consciousness every once in a while, and Eliza was diving into Harriet mind, watching as she had a nightmare.

To Eliza, it wasn't really that big of a deal, but to Harriet, it scared her more than anything. The nightmare was based around an elderly woman, closely resembling Harriet, but with different colour eyes. She was sat in a wheelchair in the middle of a room, no one else there. Along the shelf and the windows were photographs of many people, most of them of the same woman; Harriet. The woman herself was holding a photo of Harriet at the age she was now. Clutching the photo tightly in her hand, the woman let out a loud wail, no one around to hear her cry, no one ever around to hear her cry.

Eliza could feel herself being pushed out, as she did when she went into Wolf's dreams, just as he was about to wake up.

Harriet looked around the room to find she was back in Downing Street. She gave out a sigh of relief and instantly went foreword to grab the nearest bottle to her.

Rose came fully awake roughly twenty minutes later, rubbing her eyes from the sleep.

After talking to the three others in the room, Rose grabbed her phone and put it back on the speaker, Jackie's tired voice answering.

As Rose was talking to her mother, the Doctor found they were running out of options. As the Slitheen were smart creatures, they would have this all planned out. For all he knew, they had the defence codes right that second, just about to press fire on the button, nuking all the countries on Earth.

"_All right Doctor," _Came Jackie's voice from the speaker. _"I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do."_

"If we could ferment the drinks, we could make acetic acid." Harriet suggested.

Rose gave a small sigh as Eliza watched the Doctor closely. He was leaning against one of the steeled windows, over viewing what could happen.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked.

"_There's loads of emergency numbers, they're all on voicemail." _Mickey replied as he clicked on his mouse and scrolling through the web pages.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harriet said, putting down her glass.

"If we could just get out of here…" Rose said in a strangled voice.

"There's a way out." The Doctor muttered. He looked over at Eliza, who nodded encouragingly.

"What?" Rose asked.

When the Doctor gave no reply, Eliza continued for him. "There's always been a way out."

"Then why don't we use it?"

The Doctor left his place against the window and walked closer to the speaker. "Because I can't guarantee that your daughter will be safe." He said to Jackie, who instantly replied with, _"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare!"_

"That's the thing you see, if I don't dare, everyone dies." The Doctor tried to reason with her.

Jackie gave no reply, and even the Doctor didn't say anything else. Without hesitation, Rose walked foreword. "Do it."

Both the Doctor and Eliza looked at her, surprise evident in their faces. The amount of trust that was supporting her voice was unbelievable, especially from the amount of time Rose knew the Doctor. She barley knew him, and this was how much she trusted him?

"You don't even know what it is." The Doctor said gently. "You'd just let me?"

Rose nodded, her eyes fixed with his. "Yeah."

Eliza had said she saw the looks he gave her nearly all the time, but none of them even came close to comparing to this one. She knew that the Doctor thought Rose was beautiful, stunning even. She saw that all the time in the way he looked at her, but this one was completely different. This one wasn't filled with just admiration or flirtatious glances, but with something else… love?

Eliza had never thought she would witness it, but the Doctor let one of his mind barriers down by mistake, letting Eliza feel what he felt.

She was right. Every emotion he was feeling at that second flooded into Eliza mind, the blow just about making her stumble back. Not only was it love, but he was terrified, worried.

"_Please, please, Doctor. She's my daughter, she's just a kid."_

Tearing his eyes away from Rose, he looked down at the speaker. "You think I don't know that? 'Cause this is my life, Jackie, it's not clever, it's not smart, it's standing up and making a choice because no one else will."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rose asked, her voice a lot more softer than it previously had.

The Doctor took a chance and looked at her again. "I could save the world but lose you."

A few silent and acknowledgeable moments passed between everyone. Eliza had pulled out a chair and sat down, an image flashing in her mind. The look the Doctor was giving her, she had seen it many times, but not between Rose and the Doctor.

A young woman, probably in her mid teens, her hair raven black, eyes green as fields, looking up at a man around her age, who arms she was encased in. The man had blond hair, most of it in his brown eyes, but in Eliza's opinion, it made him look adorable. Leaning down, the man trapped her lips with his.

Before she could follow the scene further, Harriet snapped her out of her mind. "Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine."

"_And who the hell are you?" _Jackie demanded.

"Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North." Harriet introduced herself in the usual way, only this time a little different. "The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people, I command you; do it."

The Doctor and Rose exchanged another glance, the Doctor smiling from ear to ear. "Okay!" The Doctor said cheerfully as he grabbed the emergency protocols.

"So how do we get out?" Rose asked as she sat up on the table.

"We don't." Eliza replied.

"We stay here." The Doctor said as he searched through the files. "There should be a tab up on the top left corner on the screen, got an 'm' on it, click that."

Mickey knew what he was being told to do before he even clicked on the icon. _"Password."_

"Buffalo, it over rides everything." The Doctor said as he pull the papers down.

"_What are you doing?" _Jackie asked.

"_Hacking into the Royal Navy." _Mickey said slowly, as if trying to wrap his head round the thought. _"Alright, we're in. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."_

"Okay, we need to select a missile." The Doctor said.

"_We cant go nuclear, we don't have the defence codes."_

"We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" The Doctor asked.

"_Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A."_

"That's the one. Select." The Doctor commanded.

Shuffling could be heard, and then they heard Jackie's cowering voice. _"I could stop you."_

Silence passed for a few seconds, the only noise hears was Mickey's heavy breathing. _"Do it then."_

The Doctor, never one for domestics, made them change the subject. "You ready for this?" He asked Mickey.

Mickey hesitated, placing the phone back to his ear and replying, _"Yeah."_

The Doctor took a breath and stood up, no longer leaning on the table. Rose was still sat on the table, Eliza in a chair next to her and Harriet waiting expectantly. "Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands. Fire."

Roughly twenty seconds passed before they heard the clicking of the button. They heard Mickey give out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and Jackie murmur, _"Oh God…"_

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked after a few moments.

"Not solid enough." The Doctor replied. "Built for short range attacks."

"Nothing like this." Eliza ending, looking down at the table.

Rose shook her head and got off the table, heading towards the cupboard. "Alright, now I'm making the decision. We're not gonna die, we're gonna ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive 'em by standing under a doorframe." She opened the door and peered inside. "Now, this cupboard is small, so it's strong." She looked back and pointed to Harriet. "Come and help me, come on!"

Harriet went to Rose's side, helping her drag the two dead men out of the cupboard.

"_Well, looks like no one's gonna like after all." _Eliza said to the Doctor, who was leaning on a chair as she went to help the other two.

"_It's on radar." _Mickey said through the phone. _"Counter defence, five five six."_

"Stop them intercepting it." The Doctor said as he was handed a drawer file.

"_I'm doing it now." _Mickey replied, followed by the keyboard being typed.

"Good boy." The Doctor praised, not believing he just did that.

A few seconds later, Mickey's voice came back, confident. _"Five five six neutralized."_

The Doctor took the phone from the speaker, pressing it to his ear. "I'll have to let you go now."

"_Alright, boss." _Mickey replied, his voice a little more edgy. _"G'luck."_

The phone went silent, indicating Mickey had hung up. Rushing into the cupboard, the Doctor gave Rose her phone back, herself slipping it into her pocket. The whistling of the missile could be heard load and clear now, getting closer and closer to Downing Street.

They all sat in a line, Eliza and Harriet on the ends, the Doctor and Rose in the middle. "This'll be fun." Eliza said, clutching Rose's hand.

"Nice knowing you." Harriet said as she held the Doctor's. She looked towards the ceiling, as did the others. "Hannibal!"

The missile hit the building a couple of seconds later, making the cupboard rumble and shake violently. Soon, they were tossed and turned around the room, not able to control where they went or what movements they made. Eliza was very aware, however, that someone's heel had placed itself firmly in her back, and judging by the feel, it was Harriet.

The landing was not so smooth. Eliza and Harriet had crashed to the ground in a heap, but the Doctor had found a position where he was able to put his hands one side, and his feet the other, making it so he didn't move much at all. Beneath him was Rose, who buries her head in his shoulder while clutching his jacket.

When everything stopped, the Doctor realized what position he was in and jumped up immediately as if he was burned, but helped Rose up anyhow.

The other two, who had not landed so peacefully, got up more difficultly.

"Erm… Harriet… if you could get off of me, that would be well… appreciated." Eliza struggled out as Harriet was able to untangle herself from Eliza's weapons.

Harriet pushed the door open, watching as it clumsily landed on the ground. She looked at the undamaged metal box and said proudly, "Made in Britain."

A man in black clothing and helmet ran up to them, asking on the way, "Are you alright?"

Harriet held up her badge, him looking right at it. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale north. I want you to contact the UN immediately, tell the Ambassadors that the crisis is over, they can step down."

When the man didn't move, only stood there in confusion, Harriet hurried him off. "Go on, tell the news!"

The man rushed away, leaving the three to stand in the rubble. "Someone's got one hell of a job sorting this lot out." Harriet said as she looked around. "Oh, lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!"

"Maybe you should have a go." The Doctor suggested. He now remembered where he had heard the name before, and was looking at Harriet Jones in a totally different light.

"Me? I'm only a back bencher." Harriet said with a laugh.

"I'd vote for you." Rose said encouragingly.

Harriet became serious as she replied, "Now, don't be silly." She looked over to the crowd of people who had gathered at the sight of Downing Street, or more, what was left of Downing Street. "I better go and see if I can help." Harriet made her way down and out of the rubble and walked with purpose towards the people.

"I thought I knew the name." The Doctor said back to the two women as he walked through the cars and vans that surrounded the area. "Harriet Jones. Future Prime Minister, elected for three successful terms and the Architect of Britain's Golden Age."

The three watched as Harriet walked towards the people, claiming that everything was now fine and addressed the people of the world with pride as she said that the human kind stood tall and proud.

The Doctor had gone back to the TARDIS as Rose and Eliza walked back to the Powell Estate. Only Rose had gone all the way up as Eliza waiting downstairs for Wolf. Eliza felt that she and her mother needed some time on their own.

Eliza heard the Tyler's door open, Rose moving out of the way and looking down the hall as Wolf bounded out of the flat. The patter of his paws reached Eliza's ears quickly as Rose shut the door. Soon enough, she saw Wolf rush through the unlocked door and run straight for Eliza, nearly knocking her over in the process. No words were exchanged as they had their reunion, but Eliza held Wolf as tightly as possible. A few minutes after, they head back towards the TARDIS, talking about everything that had happened. They entered the TARDIS in time to see the Doctor on the phone, talking to Rose. "But right now there's this Plasma Stone brewing in the Horse-head Nebular. Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it and rise the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere." Eliza thought he was just telling Rose what he was planning to do, if he didn't finish the sentence. "Your choice." All of it came together in her head. He was _making _her choose between her mother and him.

He put the phone down, and looked up at Eliza. "See you two are finally back together!"

"That was not fair." Eliza said firmly. She walked over to the hallway and opened the door. "You can't just do that. You can't make her choose between the life she loves and her mother, because that's just being ignorant and cruel." She walked through the door, closing it firmly behind her.

After that, she and Wolf ran to the kitchen, not stopping to kick the TARDIS walls as she had changed the layout again.

"_Did Jackie feed you, give you anything to eat?" _Eliza asked Wolf.

"_Oh yes, Mistress. She and the boy gave one some meet; rabbit." _Wolf replied as he licked his lips, remembering the taste.

"Good." Eliza replied out loud, opening a door, which was finally the kitchen. She looked through the freezer, finding an open pack of chicken Kiev's, and stuck them in the oven.

After eating, they went back to the TARDIS to see the doors open and the Doctor talking to Mickey, who was sitting on a bin.

"Present for you, Mickey." The Doctor announced as he pulled a disc from his pocket. "It's a virus, put it online, it will destroy any mention of me and Eliza. We'll cease to exist. But you were right. I am dangerous and I don't want anyone following me."

Mickey shook his head as Rose came from the stairway, a large backpack on and her mother walking with her. "How can you say that and then take her away?"

"You could look after her." The Doctor suggested. "Come with us."

Again, Mickey shook his head as Eliza approached. "I cant. This life of yours, it's just too much. Don't tell her I said that." He motioned towards Rose.

"I'll get a proper job." Jackie said. "I'll work weekends, I'll pass my tests and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will."

"I'm not leaving because of you." Roes claimed. "I'm travelling, that's all, then I'll come back."

"But it's not safe." Jackie battled, trying desperately to get her daughter to stay with her.

"Mum, if you saw it out there, you'd never stay home." Rose replied gently. She shook of her backpack and turned towards the Doctor.

"Got enough stuff?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"First time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment." Rose said as she dumped the bag in his arms. "Now, I'm signing up. The pair of you are stuck with me. Ha!"

"Oh, how will we live?" Eliza asked dramatically.

Rose walked up to Mickey, seeing the look on his face. "Come with us. Plenty of room."

Mickey, looking to the Doctor and Eliza for silent help, stayed quiet.

"No chance." The Doctor said, carelessly dumping the backpack in Eliza arms.. "He's a… erm… liability. I'm not having him on board."

"But we'd be _dead _without him." Rose protested.

"My decision is final." The Doctor insisted.

"And his word is law." Eliza ended, peering over the heavy bag.

Rose sighed and then turned back to Mickey. "Sorry."

Mickey gave a weak smile and shrugged. He leaned foreword, giving her a quick kiss. Eliza smiled, not at the two, but at the small spark of jealousy the Doctor let slip through his barrier.

"You still can't promise me." Jackie said, taking her attention from the couple and back at the Doctor. "What happens if she gets lost? What happens if something happens to you, and she's left standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I have to wait then?"

"Mum, you're forgetting that's a time machine," Rose butted in, turning away from Mickey and placing her hands on her mothers shoulders. "I could go around sun and planets and all the way out to the edge of the Universe, by the time I get back, ten seconds would have passed. So stop worrying, alright? See you in ten seconds time."

Rose and Jackie shared a quick, but tight, hug before Rose ran back into the TARDIS, leaving only Eliza outside.

"Erm… thanks for looking after him." She said, looking down at her dog. Jackie nodded in acceptance, but couldn't manage a smile. Eliza walked back into the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. Once it was closed, she dumped the bag on the ground, finally giving her arms a rest. "So, Horse-head Nebular?"


	13. Memories Part 1

_**Memories Part 1**_

Eliza was completely worn out by the time they had finished in Rezchit. They had ridden through the Horse-head Nebular, ending up in the middle of nowhere. Long story short, they all had a bit of fun.

Soon after eating, Eliza and Wolf had made their way to Eliza's room, after bidding the Doctor and Rose a goodnight.

Wolf lay down beside her bed as Eliza fell face first into her pillow, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

_Eliza soon realized she was dreaming, but it was all very vivid. The man and woman who appeared in her mind were there, along with four others, three males and one female, who was Eliza._

"_Hey, dude and dudette, get a room!" Shouted a man, who was next Eliza._

"_Leave 'em alone!" Eliza said, elbowing the man in the ribs. "Seriously, Felix, You act like you never do that with Alicia."_

"_Not publicly, I don't." Felix grumbled. _

_All six of them were in the park. The couple who were encased in each others arms sat on a bench, Eliza and Felix sat on the old swings and the remaining two sat on the ground, picking at the grass. The two on the ground were twins, only able to tell the difference between them by the colour of their eyes. One with one green eye and one blue eye, the other with complete green eyes, both wearing their hair to the lower part of their necks._

_The man on the swings with Eliza was a dark man with brown eyes, swinging his legs to get higher._

"_I swear, Jak plans to marry her when they leave school." Eliza said as she swung her legs harder, going higher instantly._

"_I know." Felix said darkly. "But you know how that's gunna end, huh? I bet she thinks we've all forgotten about Trevor." He said this in a way that only Eliza and the two boys could hear. By this time he had stopped swinging, and was now sitting casually on the swing, Eliza following his suit shortly after._

"_My guess is that you don't like her." Said the man with the complete green eyes._

"_Do you, James?" Felix countered. "She cheated on Trevor in a total of five times, five times! And all with different guys, and all claiming that 'she was drunk'."_

"_I guess not." James muttered. Realizing that Eliza was staying unusually quiet, he crawled over and straightened his back against Eliza's legs, putting his head back in her lap. "What do you think?"_

"_Well, speaking as Jak's best mate," Eliza started, releasing the swing chains from her hands so she could fiddle with James' hair. "I have to say I hope it works out. I mean, look at them. I know she's a sluttish skank, but he idolises her."_

"_And you're the one who introduced then." The last man, who turned out to be a man called Charlie, pointed out. He looked at his brother and friend, his stomach churning slightly._

"_Yeah, and if it works out, I wont regret it." Eliza said with finality. She finished and put her arms around James' neck, leaning foreword so she could rest her chin on his head._

_Soon after, her phone started to play 'High School Never Ends' in her jumper pocket. Pulling it out, she looked at the called I.D, which was labelled 'Mum'._

"_Hello, mummy!" Eliza greeted cheerfully._

"_Hello, daughter." Called back a voice. The woman on the other end of the phone giggled before ending, "Dinners ready, sweet-pup."_

"_Right. See you in a few." Eliza said. She hung up the phone, placing back in her pocket. "Well, boys and girls, my dinners ready."_

_James stood up, wiping the grass off of his three quarter denim jeans. "I'll walk you home."_

"'_Kay. See you guys later." Eliza said to the rest of them. Clasping her hand with James' she walked from the park, unaware of Charlie's eyes following her all the way._

* * *

Eliza woke from her dream earlier than she'd have liked. She was just walking back to her family's house, a decant sized cottage by the sea, capable of inhabiting five people.

She sighed. She knew all their faces from somewhere. They all seemed so familiar to her, so comforting. Especially James.

Unable to go back into slumber, due to Wolf's whimpering and his paws doing a running motion, Eliza got up, feeling her stomach could use refilling. She left the door open just enough for Wolf to follow her if he woke up, and headed towards the kitchen.

Her mind was continually going back to her dream. As soon as she got to the kitchen and put some bacon under the grill, she didn't know what had happened. She slumped her body over the table, surrounding her head with her arms and began to weep heavily, non caring if anyone heard her.

Eventually, still unable to stop from crying, she gradually began to fall asleep, leaving the TARDIS to put out the abandoned flames.


	14. Dalek Part 1

_**Dalek Part 1**_

Rose walked into the TARDIS kitchen, slightly surprised to see Eliza slumped over the table, dry tear trails drawing down her cheeks. Against her feet, no surprise, was Wolf, licking her toes.

"Eliza?" Rose asked as she approached. After giving no sign of awakening, she walked forward and shook the girls shoulder. "Eliza?" Rose said a little louder.

"Fryd..?" Eliza asked groggily. She squinted her eyes open to see Rose, her eyebrows rose and looking in concern at the teenager.

"You okay?" Rose asked, taking her hand off of Eliza's shoulder and sat at the other side of the table. "You look like you haven't slept much."

"There is a perfectly good reason for that." Eliza replied, still trying to find her voice. Her mind was still in the state of in between reality and dreaming. Looking over at Rose, Eliza was surprised to see that she had changed slightly, but only in age. She still had the same blond hair, brown eyes staring down at her and the same voice. But her skin had aged slightly, her eyes were the same, but more older and wiser, and small dark circles under her eyes.

"Shit… you got old…" Eliza said in wonder. She shook her head, rubbed her eyes viciously and then looked back up at her sisterly friend, returning back to normal.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked in mock hurt. "I will have you know I am only nineteen."

"Well, you looked pretty freaking old to me." Eliza complained. She walked over to the sink and ran the tap, cupping her hands to take some and rubbed it on her face, trying to refresh herself.

"Cheers." Rose thanked. "You sure you're okay?"

Before Eliza could answer, the TARDIS gave an unfamiliar tremble, one that neither of them had felt before. Looking at Rose and giving her a challenging look, they both bolted for the door.

Eliza ran into the Consol room first, who was greeted by the Doctor, who was looking intently at a T.V screen. "Morning." He said.

"Mornin'." Eliza replied, suddenly realizing the trembling had stopped. Before she could ask anything, the Doctor opened the TARDIS door and walked outside.

"So, what was that?" Rose asked as she followed him out. "What's wrong?"

"Dunno." The Doctor admitted hesitantly, looking around the room. "Some sort of signal, drawing the TARDIS off course."

Looking around the room, Rose added, "Where are we?"

"Earth." The Doctor replied confidently. "Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"Okay." Eliza said, looking around the room, noticing some empty and full glass cases. "And when are we?"

"2012." The Doctor replied, looking at an old dinosaur in one of the cases.

"Oh God, that's so close." Rose mused. "So I should be twenty six?"

The Doctor nodded as he flipped a switch, lighting up the whole room, which seemed to go on for miles.

"It's a museum." Rose said, looking at each of the cases.

"An alien museum." The Doctor added, looking at the amount of glass cases in the room. "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this." He looked to his left to see a black rock, sparkling with a familiar light. "Chunks of meteorite." He looked to his left, to see another familiar object. "That's the Milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

However, only one case in particular seemed to have caught Rose's eyes, making Wolf back away behind the three. "That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed!"

"Oh… look at you…" The Doctor said dreamily, reminiscing. He walked over to another case, which had a tag on it, 'Cyberman'.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"An old friend of mine." The Doctor said, before correcting himself. "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit… I'm getting old." He complained.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked, still look at the Cyberman head.

"Nah, this things stone dead, the signals alive." The Doctor said. "Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor lifted one arm and touched the glass, instantly setting off the alarms.

Out of nowhere, men with guns came and surrounded them, leaving them no chance of escape as they blocked of the path to the TARDIS.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you two exhibit A." Rose commented, trying not to smile at the irony of the situation.

"How did you get in?" One of the men asked firmly. When he had no answer, he switched on his walky-talky. "Sir, I've got a few people and an animal down here, please advise." After a few seconds, the man replied, "Affirmative. Over and out.

"You lot, you're under arrest for breaking and entering. Keep quiet-"

"Well, I don't see the point in arresting us, we could have been let in." Eliza said, cutting the man off.

"Shut it!" The man bellowed, pointing his gun at her. "Move, all of you."

Reluctantly, Eliza followed the Doctor and Rose, being led out by another man.

Soon after, they came into a office, a man sat in a chair with a young man showing him an object. "Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it." The young man, to the three's surprise, was English, while the others were all American.

"What does it do?" The man in the chair said, taking the object from his and studying it roughly.

"Well, you see, the tubes on the side might be made to channel something, maybe fuel-"

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The Doctor intruded.

"Shut it." A woman warned.

"But, the way he's holding it is wrong." Eliza said, backing up the Doctor. She may be a memory-less teen, but she knew one of these objects when she saw one. Read about them in the TARDIS library.

"Is it dangerous?" The young man asked.

"No, just looks silly." The Doctor said, leaning forward to take the object, instantly hearing the sound of guns being trained on him.

The older man put up his finger for them to wait, and carefully handed him the object. "You just need to be…" The Doctor started as he stroked the object gently, earning a soft tune to come out of the pipes. "Delicate."

"It's a musical instrument." The older man said, now interested.

"And it's a long way from home." The Doctor said, continuing to stroke it.

"A very long way from home." Eliza added. "Didn't they come from-"

"Here, let me." Said the man, snatching the instrument from the Doctor's hands. He began to stroke it, but with much less gentleness than the Doctor had used.

"I did say 'delicate'." The Doctor supplied. "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint."

The man, now taking the Doctor advise, began to stroke the instrument more gently, causing the tune to come out of the pipes again. "Very good, quite the expert."

"As are you." The man smiled, then shoving the instrument out of his hands and against a wall.

"Not one for music then, I take it?" Eliza asked bitterly. The Doctor didn't seem all that impressed, either.

"Who exactly are you?" The man asked.

"I'm the Doctor." He spat. "And who are you?"

The older man chuckled. "Like you don't know." He turned slightly more serious and continued, "We're hidden away, with the most valuable collection alien artefacts in the world, and you lot just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums us up, yeah." The Doctor replied.

"Question is, though, how did you get in?" The man continued. "Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice and little ninja girl." He looked over at Rose for a few seconds before continuing, "You've got quite a collection yourself, she's pretty."

"'She's' gonna smack you if you keep calling her 'she'." Rose spat at the man.

"Oh, and she's English, too!" The man exclaimed in delight. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, I got you a girlfriend." The younger man, who was still stood behind the man's desk, blushed slightly. "This is Mister Henry Van Statten." Said the man, finding an opportunity to change the subject.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked, looking intently at the young man. Eliza looked between them and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet." The man continued, ignoring her comment.

"Don't be stupid, no one _owns _the internet." Rose said.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kid?" Van Statten said.

"So you're just about an expert in everything, except the things in your museum." The Doctor said, his eyes brightening at Van Statten's expression. "Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten challenged.

"I don't need to make claims. I know how good I am." The Doctor said, a little bit smugly. "Even she knows more about the things in your museum than you do." He nodded to Eliza, who was on her knee's stroking Wolf. "Don't drag me into this." Eliza pleaded.

"And yet, I captured you." Van Statten said, smiling. "Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

The Doctor smiled back, registering Van Statten's tone, not just of curiosity, but of fear as well. "You tell me."

"That cage contains by only living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know." Van Statten repeated.

"Show me." The Doctor said. Eliza got the feeling that the Doctor wanted to show Van Statten up, and she was all for it.

"You wanna see it?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose commented, sharing a knowing look with Eliza.

"Goddard, inform the cage we're going down." Van Statten said to the woman. "You, English, look after the girl and Scooby Doo. Go and canoodle, or spoon, or whatever it is you British do." Eliza looked between all of them, noticing a very un-impressed look from the Doctor. "You, Doctor with no name and little miss ninja, come and see my pet. Show me how good you really are."

Smiling, Eliza walked into an elevator, the Doctor walking in after her, the doors closing just in time for him to look at Rose. Again, Eliza noticed the look and nudged him, smiling widely.

"_What did I say? Told you someone would get her if you didn't." _Eliza sang in her head.

The Doctor shook his head, just enough to be noticed by Van Statten. He looked between them, then just let the thought he had drop… for the moment.

The elevator doors opened and Van Statten pushed past the two in front of him. "We've tried everything." He said as he walked towards a door. "The creature has shielded itself, but there's definite signs of life, inside."

"Inside?" Eliza asked, as the door behind Van Statten opened.  
"Inside what?" The Doctor asked when she got no answer.

"Welcome back, sir." Said a man in an orange suit, possibly to protect him from radioactive exposure. "I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting."

"Metaltron?" Eliza and the Doctor said together, mimicking each others confused looks.

"Thought of it myself." Van Statten said proudly. "Good, isn't it? Although I'd much prefer to find out it's real name."

"Here, you better put these on." The man said, un gloving his hands and held them towards the Doctor, seeing that Eliza already had her hands covered in her own leather gloves. "The last guy to touch that thing burst into flames."

"We won't touch it, then." The Doctor assured the men.

Van Statten looked at both the people in front of him, eager. "Go ahead. Impress me."

Eliza went in first without hesitation, the Doctor following her in.

The room was completely dark, the only light let in was by the opened door, with quickly closed when the Doctor went into the room. Around the room were trolley's, on all of them were things such as scalpels, screwdrivers, drill bits and nails.

"Looks like they had some fun…" Eliza muttered bitterly, not wanting to imagine what the tools were for, only to let her imagination run away with her disturbing thoughts.

"Look, I'm sorry about this." The Doctor said, just about making out a large figure in the darker part of the room. "Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. We've come to help. I'm the Doctor, and this is Eliza."

From the darkness, a bright blue light appeared. It was quite high up, and looked like the end of a torch. Two more lights appeared, only white and placed like the devils horns, as the Metaltron spoke. "**DOC**…**TOR?**"

The Doctor looked at the blue light in horror, not wanting to believe it.

"_No…" _The Doctor thought, letting his thought slip through. "Impossible…" He muttered in terrifying horror.

"**THE DOC**...**TOR?!" **The voice said again, only more aggressive and desperate than last time.

"Eliza, get to the door, now!" The Doctor bellowed, but Eliza paid no mind to him.

The ceiling light bulb flooded the room with light, revealing a nightmare of the Doctor's. A Dalek. It was chained to one place in the middle of the room, the chains themselves in the walls, floor and ceiling. The Doctor watched in horror as the metal arms moved around, landing right on him as the Dalek shouted, **"EXTIRMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**

The Doctor, not even hesitating, bolted for the door. "Let us out!" He bellowed as he hammered on the door. "Get us out of here!"

"**YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!"** Shouted the Dalek, its metal arms moving viciously now. The Doctor waited for the pain, but it never came. The Dalek continued to move its arms, but nothing happened.

Looking at the stumped Dalek, realization came upon the Doctor. The Doctor gave a smile and a sigh of relief, breathing out, "It's not working."

The Dalek looked from the Doctor to Eliza, then back at the Doctor when he started to laugh. "Fantastic! Fantastic! Look at you… you great space dustbin! How does it feel?!"

"**KEEP BACK!" **The Dalek warned, its arms still going round in circles uncontrollably. It attempted to drive backwards, but failed as the chain contained it.

The Doctor, not caring one bit, rushed up towards it and looked it in the eyestalk. "What for? What're you gonna do to me?!"

Eliza had heard legends of the Time War, and the Doctor himself. She knew what the War had done to him. She was now witnessing her first glance at the Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God. She wasn't scared, more… cautious.

The Doctor walked away from the Dalek, intending to keep on taunting it. "If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What is the point of you?" The Doctor said as he circled the Dalek, its eyestalk trained on his at he paced. "You're nothing! What the hell are you here for?"

"**I AM WAITING FOR ORDERS!" **The Dalek replied, its arms now stopping.

"What does that mean?"

"**I AM A SOILDER! I WAS BRED TO RECEIVE ORDERS!" **

The Doctor scoffed, now back in front of the Dalek. "Well, you're never gonna get any. Not ever."  
**"I DEMAND ORDERS!" **Shouted the Dalek, the light on top of its head flashing every time it spoke a syllable.

"Well, they're never gonna come." The Doctor shouted back. "Your race is dead! You burnt, all of you! Ten million ships, all on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second!"

"**YOU LIE!"**

"I watched it happen." The Doctor claimed. "I _made_ it happen!"

"**YOU DESTROYED US?!"**

The Doctor, realization flooding into him, calm down considerably. He could feel that Eliza felt. Sadness, sorrow, contempt. In her mind, he could see that him taunting the Dalek was only taunting himself. This Dalek was alone, sure. But so was he.

"I… I had no choice…" The Doctor stammered.

"**AND WHAT OF THE TIME LORDS?" **The Dalek asked, its voice also calmer, but still had that grating sound that made Eliza's arm hair go on ends.

"Dead." The Doctor answered, his eyes distant. "They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost."

"**AND THE COWARD SURVIVED." **The Dalek said, some of the arrogance returning to its voice.

"Oh, and I caught your little signal." The Doctor said, smiling softy, as if talking to a child. '_Help me!' _Poor little thing." The Doctor stayed silent for a few seconds before going back to his normal voice. "But there's no one coming because there's no one else left."

The Dalek, registering this, lowered its eyestalk to the ground, its light fading slightly. **"I AM ALONE IN THE UNIVERSE." **

"Yup."

"**SO ARE YOU." **The Dalek pointed out. **"WE ARE THE SAME."**

This is when the Oncoming Storm came back, but only for a few seconds. "We are not the same!" He bellowed, turning and walking back to the machine. "I'm not… wait. Maybe we are. You're right. Yeah okay, you've got a point. Because I know what to do. I know what should happen, what you deserve." The Doctor looked at the machine beside him, nut not the Dalek. He saw the wires which connected the machine to the chains which held the Dalek and smirked. "Exterminate." He pulled a lever on the machine, sending electrical sparks through the chains and onto the Dalek, causing it to scream.

"**STOP IT!" **The Dalek screamed, five hundred volts running through it.

"Why should I?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Eliza's pleas to stop the torture. "You never did." He pulled another level, intent on getting the last Dalek killed. Before he could pull another, the door opened, Van Statten walking through as well as two men with a gun, one going for the Doctor and grabbing him, the other escorting Eliza out of the room.

They were taking back into the lift, the man finally letting go of the Doctor. "The body is just an armour, the real Dalek is inside."

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked.

"A nightmare, it's a mutation." The Doctor replied, still seething. "The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed, except hate."

"_Reminds me of someone…" _Eliza said to him. She wasn't at all happy about what happened in the cage, and the Doctor knew it.

"Shut it, you." He said to Eliza, causing Van Statten to raise his eye brows at the sudden comment. He'd heard about come alien races speaking through their minds, but he didn't dare hope… well, he did.

"Genetically engineered." Van Statten said in wonder. "By whom?"

"By a genius." The Doctor replied. "By a man who was king of him own little world. You'd like him."

"It's been on this planet for fifty years, going from one collection to another." Goddard said. "Why would it be a threat now?"

"Because I'm here." The Doctor replied. "How did it get to Earth, does anyone know?"

"Records say it came from the sky, like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension islands. Burnt in its creator for three days before anyone could get near it, and for all that time, it was screaming. Must have gone insane."

The Doctor thought about how it could of gotten there. The way Goddard described it, it must have jumped through the Vortex without any protection. "Must have fallen through time, the only survivor."

"You talked about a war?" Goddard said, catching the Doctors eye.

"The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race." The Doctor replied.

"But you survived too." Van Statten piped up.

"Not by choice." The Doctor replied darkly.

"That means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth." Van Statten said, mainly to himself. "There's you. And I know that human cant mind read, miss." He said to Eliza, then turned his gaze back to the Doctor. "And the only one of your kind in existence."

The Doctor and Eliza, exchanged looked before being shoved out of the elevator. The Doctor was immediately stripped from his jacket and t-shirt and pushed against a metal table, which was upright and facing some sort of camera. "Smile. Van Statten said as the camera produced a light which illuminated the Doctor, causing pain to sear through him body. As they did this, they took Eliza coat, sword and shield from her so she was just in jeans and bra.

"Two hearts!" Van Statten said in delight as he looked at the screen. "Binary Vascular system. I am so gonna patent this."

"So that's your secret?" The Doctor asked. "You don't just collect stuff, you scavenge it."

"It's technology." Van Statten replied simple. "It's been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk… you have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year, my scientists collected bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory, of course, no need to get people excited. Why sell one sure when I can sell palliatives?"  
"Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten?" The Doctor asked darkly. "A Dalek is honest. It does what it is born to do, to keep its species going. That creature down there in your cage is better than you."

Van Statten looked at the Doctor fiercely, looking him straight in the eye before spitting, "Well, in that case, I will stay true to myself and continue." He walked back towards the scanner, just about to press another button.

"Listen to me! That thing down there is gonna kill every last one of us!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Nothing can escape the cage." Van Statten replied confidently before lowering his finger and pressing a big blue button, causing the scanner to go into action again.

"But it's woken up!" The Doctor gasped when the scanner stopped. "It knows I'm here! It's gonna get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!" The Doctor screamed as the scanner started again.

When the Doctor was knocked out, they un-strapped him from the table and struggled Eliza onto it, all the while her screaming, "You wont find out anything about me!"

True to her word, she was right. Before the scanners light even touched her flesh, it bounced back, causing the scanner to explode. A reading came up on the computer opposite the machine which said, "Unidentified species."


	15. Dalek Part 2

_**Dalek Part 2**_

Before too long, alarms started going off. The Doctor was quickly awakened and dressed, as was Eliza.

They were taking to a small room with a screen, showing the room that the Dalek was in.

"_Condition red, condition red!" _Screamed a man. _"I repeat, this is not a drill!"_

"You've gotta keep it in that cell." The Doctor said evenly.

Rose rushed to the screen and blurted out, _"It's all my fault."_

"_It can't get out, that locks got a billion combinations." _Said the man who announced the code red.

The Doctor shook his head and looked at the man. "A Dalek is a genius; it can calculate one thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

Before anyone could argue with his point, Eliza asked, "What's that buzzing?"

The four in the room turned to look at the cage, noticing the numbers next to the door were going haywire. _"It's getting out_!" Shouted Rose in panic.

The two armed people beside her raised their guns as the door slowly opened, revealing the fully functional and moving Dalek.

"_Open fire_!" Ordered the man. Both soldiers began firing as the Dalek, not one of their bullets making a vast amount of damage. The Dalek continued moving forward, not making any sign of stopping.

"Don't shoot it!" Yelled Van Statten in outrage. "I want it unharmed!"

The Doctor shook his head and ordered, "Rose, get out of there!"

The man turned to the woman next to him and began shooting out more orders. _"Take the civilians and get them out. That is your job, got that?"_

The woman nodded, reloaded her gun and started moving towards the door. _"You, with me."_

The Doctor and Eliza both let out a sigh, relieved that everyone was out, but kept their guard up as they saw the Dalek turn towards the screen and smash it.

"Stupid thing." Eliza spat.

"No." The Doctor disagreed. "Like I said, a Dalek is a genius. It's draining the electricity from the base, leaving us in the dark with no call for help."

"It's drained all the power supplies for the whole of Utah." Goddard said, her voice cracking from panic.

"It's downloading." The Doctor said. "It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet."

"Boosting it's knowledge." Eliza added. "It probably knows every move we're going to make."

Goddard pout a finger to her ear and called, "All guards to the metaltron cage, immediately!"

After a while of hearing a dozen guns shooting, it quickly quietened down, only the Dalek's movements could be heard.

"This base, does it have any alien weapons?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, but the Dalek's between us and them."

"I need that thing alive." Van Statten argued. "We could seal the vault, trap it down there."

"Leaving everyone trapped with it?" The Doctor asked. "Rose and her mutt are down there." He pointed at Eliza.

"What kind of sick, arrogant person does that?" Eliza asked, her voice rising. "Let's their men die, and orders them not to kill the thing that trying to kill them, and this whole planet, just for a little bit of money."

Van Statten looked down at the girl, battling with himself to fight back, but had no agreement or defence.

The Doctor smirked proudly to himself and looked back down at the computer. "It's got to go through this area." He said, pointing towards a labelled section of the map. "What's that?"

"Weapons testing." Goddard replied.

The Doctor nodded and ordered, "Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it."

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor." Van Statten said as he looked down at him. "If you're so impressive, why don't you just reason with this Dalek?" The Doctor just looked at the computer screen coldly while Eliza stood behind the Doctor, shaking her head and mouthing 'No' to Van Statten. He ignored her and carried on. "It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it need, everything needs something."

"Where's the nearest town?" The Doctor asked, looking up from the screen.

"Salt Lake City."

"Population?"

"One million."

"All dead. If that Dalek gets out, it will kill every living creature. That's all it needs." The Doctor looked back at the screen showing the map, only to look back to Van Statten when he questioned, "But why would it do that?"

"Because it honestly believes that they should die." The Doctor replied. "Human Beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate and racial cleansing, and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!"

"It'll kill everything and everyone." Eliza added as she leaned against the nearest wall. "It'll then turn to the next planet, and the next and so on."

Van Statten looked at both of them for a long while, not saying a word. The two just stared back at him, both as fiercely as each other.

After Van Statten had lowered his gaze, the Doctor turned back towards the screen, now to give orders to the armed men, ready to fire at the Dalek. "The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you should get through. Aim for the head, the dome, the eye piece; that's the weak spot."

"_Thank you, Doctor." _Said a man through the speakers. _"But I think I know how to fight a single tin robot."_

"I instantly dislike this man." Eliza declared.

"You instantly dislike everyone." The Doctor battled.

"At least I don't-" Eliza started, but was cut off by the man. _"Positions!" _ A few seconds had passed, all four safe in the guarded room ready for the noise. _"You two, get the hell out of there!"_

"Rose…" The Doctor breathed. Eliza had come closer, leaning on the back of the Doctor's chair, both of her hands on his shoulders, partly to give him comfort.

"_Open fire!" _Ordered the man, followed by a dozen guns shots.

"We've got vision." Goddard said, pointing at the TV on the wall. The picture showed the men, some on metal scaffolding and others on the ground, all firing at the Dalek in the middle of the screen. The Dalek was standing completely still, watching as the bullets flew at it.

"It wants us to see." The Doctor said as he watched the Telly closely. It looked from left to right, up at the men overhead. Bullets still shooting towards it, the Dalek began to hover in the air, slowly rising to meet the height of the men shooting at it. He turned towards the wall, and shot towards it, hitting a fire alarm and setting of the sprinklers. When the water began to rise a few inches off of the floor and the Dalek was satisfied, it moved its arm towards the ground, shooting an electric laser at the water, electrifying all the men on the ground.

"That's sick." Eliza spat.

"That's a Dalek with nothing left to lose." The Doctor replied.

The Dalek made quick work of the other men on the scaffolding, then looked around at its doing.

The four in the room stayed silent, The Doctor looking down at the ground, Eliza's eyes still glued to the screen and Van Statten and Goddard staring into nothing.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy?" Van Statten suggested, his voice cracking slightly. "Maybe we should consider abandoning this place."

Goddard looked at her boss in disgust. "Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We cant get out."

"You said we could seal the vault." The Doctor pointed out.

"But what about the others?" Eliza asked.

Van Statten ignored her and sat down in the seat, Eliza instantly getting off the back and stood next to the older woman. "It was designed to be a bunker in the event of Nuclear War. Steel bulkheads-"

"There's not enough power." Goddard protested. Those bulkheads are massive."

"We've got emergency power." The Doctor reminded her. "We could re-route that to the bulkhead doors."

"But we'd have to bypass the security codes." She argued. "That would take a computer genius."

Van Statten chuckled in his seat and looked up at them. "Good thing you got me, then."

"You want to help?" The Doctor asked.

"Seriously, I think you've done enough." Eliza added.

"I don't want to die, simple as that." Van Statten said, his voice desperate. "Nobody knows this software better than me."

"**I SHALL SPEAK ONLY TO THE DOCTOR!" **Came the Dalek's voice from the Telly.

The Doctor was at first hesitant, only now aware of the inside thunderstorm that surrounded the Dalek. "You're gonna get rusty." He mocked.

"**I FED OFF THE DNA OF ROSE TYLER!" **The Dalek replied. **"EXTRACTING THE DIOMASS OF A TIME TRAVELLER REGENORATED ME."**

"That's what Rose meant when she said it was all her fault, she touched it." Eliza pieced together as the Doctor nodded at he analysis. "So what's your next trick?"

"**I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THE DALEKS." **The Dalek explained.

A small smile came the Doctor's lips as he walked towards the TV. "Yeah, I saw. Downloading the internet. What did you find?"

"**I SCANNED YOUR SATELLITES AND RADIO TELESCOPES."**

"And?" The Doctor encouraged.

The Dalek looked down at the ground before replying solemnly, **"NOTHING…"** The Dalek stayed in sorrowed silence for a brief moment before looking back up at the camera and demanding, **"WHERE SHOULD I GET MY ORDERS NOW?"**

The Doctor shook his head and stared at the Dalek. Eliza, knowing not to mention it, felt the slightest bit of sympathy for both of the creatures in front of her. They were both the same, both had nothing left. They were both lone soldiers with no more orders. The difference between them was that one could live without them, the other couldn't.

"You're just a soldier without commands." The Doctor muttered.

"**THEN I SHALL FOLLOW THE PRIMARY ORDER, THE DALEK INSTINCT TO DESTROY, TO CONQUOR!"**

"What for?" The Doctor questioned harshly. "What's the point?! Don't you see it's all gone?! Everything you were, everything you stood for!"

The Dalek stood quietly for a moment, continuing to look at the screen. **"THEN… WHAT SHALL I DO?"**

The Doctor stared back at the Dalek, feeling all the hatred seethe through his entire body. Both his hearts pumped at the realisation of what he could do. "Alright then, if you want orders, follow this one: Kill yourself."

"**THE DALEKS MUST SURVIVE!" **The metal pepper pot insisted.

"The Dalek's have failed!" The Doctor thundered. "Why don't you finish the job and make the Dalek's extinct? Rid the universe of your filth, why don't you just die?!"

Eliza watched him as we flooded his anger out, the only emotion he seemed to be showing. She couldn't help but make a comparison between the two, the result coming out of the Dalek's mouth. **"YOU WOULD MAKE A GOOD DALEK."**

She knew it cut the Doctor deeply by the expression on his face. The shock of the truth hit him straight in the gut. He ignored the looks he was getting from the other three in the room and muttered, "Seal the vault."

"But… what about the others?" Eliza asked.

"I said, seal the vault." The Doctor looked at her, showing he was in no mood for her games. Eliza looked at him just as fiercely, her mood rising as well. "It was right. You'd make a perfect Dalek." She said darkly, instantly regretting it, but she could deal with that later.

The Doctor sat down opposite Van Statten as Eliza walked outside, his fingers hitting the holographic buttons in front of him.

"I can leech power off the ground defence, feed it to the bulkheads." Van Statten said as his fingers slammed in the keyboard. "God, it's been years since I've had to work this fast."

"Are you enjoying this?" The Doctor asked, his voice as cold as before.

"Doctor, she's still down there." Goddard reminded him as he typed.

He stopped typing, looked down at his hands. He thought about what the Dalek and Eliza had said. He wouldn't of minded so much if it was just the Dalek, but one of his companions as well?

Questions buzzed around his head, one of the main ones was 'What would Rose have thought if she saw him like that?'

Looking back up at the screen, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held out his hand. "Ear piece, now." He commanded Goddard, who fished her hand into he left pocket and took one out. He used the screwdriver on it and put it on his ear.

"_This isn't the best time." _Rose said when she answered the phone. From her voice, he could tell she was out of breathe, and by the echoing in the background, she was running up a staircase.

"Where are you?" He asked as he began typing again.

"_Level forty nine."_

"You've got to keep moving, the vault being sealed at lever forty six."

"_Cant you stop them closing?"_

"I'm the one whose closing them." The Doctor replied, ashamed of himself for saying it. "I cant wait and I cant help you. Now, for God's sake, run!"

A few moments later, Van Statten said, "Done it, we've got power to the bulkheads."

"The Dalek's right behind them." Goddard said as she watched the small dots on the screen run through each corridor.

"_We're nearly there, give us two seconds!" _Came Rose's breathless voice.

"Doctor, I cant sustain the power. The whole system is failing." Van Statten said, looking at the man opposite him carefully. "You've got to close the bulkheads."

The Doctor looked from Goddard to Van Statten, then to the keyboard. His mind was screaming at him to press the 'enter' key, but his consciousness, his hearts were telling him not to. His finger hovered over the key, himself debating on what to do. Eventually, he looked back at the door Eliza had gone through and then back at the keyboard. "I'm sorry." He muttered, bringing his finger down and pressing the key.

The response was immediate. Alarms began going off as the Doctor watched the dots on the screen carefully, intensely.

"_C'mon!" _He heard the man from earlier, the one who had taken Rose and Wolf, shout from some distance.

The alarms stopped, as well as two of the dots. "The vault's sealed." Van Statten claimed. One of the dots, presumably the male, was over gate forty nine by a mile, but the other was very close to the gate, and the Doctor couldn't tell if it was on one side with the Dalek, or on the other side with the man, Rose's back against the bulkhead as she rested. The Doctor rose from the seat and blurted, "Rose, where are you? Did you make it?"

There was silence from the other end of the line. The Doctor considered it was because of the bulkheads, that she had no reception, then remembering he had used his sonic screwdriver, giving her unlimited signal.

"_Sorry," _Came Rose's voice. Unlike it was usually, it was small and quiet, giving the Doctor the information he needed. _"I was a bit slow."_

The Doctor felt his chest shrink in an instant. Both his hearts felt like they were being squeezed, pulled and sucked all at the same time, making it difficult to breathe. He felt the tears threaten to fall, nearly letting them.

"_See you, then, Doctor." _Rose spoke as the sound of the Dalek came into hearing. _"It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? This wasn't your fault. And d'you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."_

Just then, the door opened and Eliza came into view. She looked at the Doctor evenly, tear paths coming from her eyes to her chin.

"_**EXTIRMINATE!" **_Shouted the Dalek over the phone. A loud howl could be heard, indicating that Wolf was crying for his mistress to come and save him. The last thing to be heard was the laser coming from the Dalek's arm. Making sure he couldn't hear her scream, the Doctor pulled the ear piece away, staring at it. "I killed her…"

Eliza said nothing, just walked over to the nearest seat and sat down.

"I'm sorry." Van Statten muttered.

The Doctor looked at Van Statten, his face full of grief and sorrow. Van Statten didn't understand. He understood nothing of what he was feeling, what he had done. Nobody did. The anger had come back. For the Dalek and for Van Statten. "I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry?" The Doctor questioned, his anger growing with every word. "I could have killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me."

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten said in defence.

"Your collection? Was it worth it?!" The Doctor yelled. "Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose?" Van Statten looked for help from his assistant, but received none. He sat in his chair, gaping at the man in front of his as he let out his anger. "Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Man Kind go into space to explore, to be part of something greater!"

"Exactly!" Van Statten explained, seeing an escape. "I just wanted to touch the stars!"

The Doctor, who wasn't born a hundred years ago, saw through his lie. "You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them! You're about as far from the stars as you can get!" Van Statten just looked as the Doctor, the guilt rushing down on him as he shrunk in his seat.

The Doctor, only just calming down, felt Eliza place a hand on his shoulder. He could tell from her eyes that she hadn't forgiven him, but she was grieving to much to do anything else.

"And you took her down with you." The Doctor concluded. "She was nineteen years old."

A few moments later, the young man who Rose was with, entered the room. The Doctor walked over and jumped straight down his throat. "You were pretty quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind."

"I wasn't the one who sealed the vault!" The man battled. He was about to say more, but was cut off by the TV coming on, and the Dalek coming into view. Beside it, was a very living Rose and Wolf, the dog standing behind Rose's legs and away from the Dalek.

Relief filled the Doctor and Eliza, smiles appearing on both their faces.

"_**OPEN THE BULKHEAD OR ROSE TYLER DIES**_**." **The Dalek ordered.

"You're alive…" The Doctor breathed out as he walked towards the TV, feeling that he could breathe again.

"_Can't get rid of me." _Rose replied breathlessly. The five in the room could hear the small whimpers of Wolf as he looked from behind Rose's legs.

"I thought you were dead." The Doctor cried out.

"_**OPEN THE BULKHEAD!" **_The Dalek ordered.

Rose shook her head and glared at the camera. _"Don't do it!"_

"_**WHAT ARE EMOTIONS IF YOU WILL NOT SAVE THE WOMAN YOU LOVE?" **_The Dalek asked.

All three of them, The Doctor, Rose and Eliza knew that the Doctor had loved the blonde, it was just strange hearing the word being said out loud.

The Doctor looked from Rose, to Eliza, to Van Statten, then to the computer. "I killed her once." He said quietly. "I can't do it again." He hit the enter key, watching as the Dalek walked Rose through the door.

Van Statten got up from his seat and walked around the table. "What do we do now, you bleeding heart. What the hell do we do?"

The Doctor looked helplessly at Van Statten, giving the silence as the only answer.

"We kill it once it gets here." The man said confidently.

Goddard shook her head and rounded on him. "All the weapons are useless and the alien ones are in the vault."

"Only the catalogued ones." The man said, instantly regretting it as Van Statten looked as him, indicating he had no knowledge of this.

"What's your name?" Eliza asked.

"Adam." He replied.

Before any other questions could be asked, the Doctor said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Where are these weapons?"

"In my workshop." Adam said, walking towards the door and going through several corridors. They ended up in a large room, three work desks, a computer on one of them.

Adam reached under one of them and pulled out a metal box, all full of old, non-working junk.

"Broken." The Doctor said as he examined one and tossed it to the side. He picked up another one and examined it. "Broken. He tossed it over his shoulder and picked another one up. "Hairdryer."

Adam looked at the Doctor's face, seeing that for once someone wasn't impressed with him. "Mister Van Statten tends to dispose some of his staff, and when he does, he wipes their memory." He explained. "I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day."

Eliza gave a small chuckle and Adam looked at her. "What?"

"You in a fight?" The Doctor supplied. "I'd like to see that."

"I could do." Adam insisted.

"What're you gonna do? Through you're A-levels at them?" The Doctor asked, obviously insulting the boy. Adam turned slightly red, and watched as the Doctor went through some more of the box.

"Oh yes…" The Doctor said as he pulled out a fully functioning gun. "Lock and load."

The Doctor gave Eliza a knowing smile and headed for the door, herself at his heels. They ran up many flights of stairs before reaching Rose, Wolf and the Dalek. Only, the Dalek had taken off its from armour, revealing some sort of mutant, an eye in the middle of it, bits of skin attached to the metal work. Just as they rounded the last corner, the Dalek stuck a tendril out, pointing towards the sunlight.

"Get out the way!" The Doctor commanded, causing Rose and Wolf to jump. At the sight of Eliza, Wolf ran to her, herself gathering him up in her arms.

"_Are you okay?" _Eliza asked.

"_One is unharmed, Mistress." _Wolf replied as he snuggled into her stomach.

Rose took one glance at the Doctor, the gun raised and pointing towards the Dalek, or more accurately, pointing the gun at her, as she was in front of the Dalek.

She took in his form, his facial expression. He looked like a monster, desperate to get one last kill. His jaw was set and his teeth were grinding together, his eyes set on the Dalek, looking more fiercely than before. "Rose, get out of the way!"

"No." Rose replied, standing her guard. "I won't let you do this."

The Doctor tore his gaze from the Dalek and to her. "That thing killed hundreds of people."

Rose looked at the Doctor evenly, as did Eliza. They both now understood what seeing the Dalek did to him. He was still a soldier for his people, as the Dalek was to its own. He went to war with the Dalek Race, it was in his blood to hate them. Knowing that there was one more Dalek left in the Universe, for him, meant that the War still wasn't over, and he could finish it in just one pull of a trigger, and his people would be avenged, the last Time Lord would have won the War for his people. But still.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." Rose pointed out.

The Doctor shook his head violently and looked back down at the Dalek. "I've got to do this, I've got to end it! The Dalek's destroyed my home, my people! I've got nothing left!"

Rose, feeling sympathy for both the Doctor and the Dalek, moved aside so the Doctor could get a better look. "Look at it, though."

Eliza moved a step closer, knowing that the thing inside the Dalek armour wasn't supposed to look like that.

"What's it doing?" The Doctor asked, genuinely confused.

The Dalek lifted another tendril towards the roof, reaching out for the heat. "It's the sunlight, that's all it wants." Rose said.

"But it can't-"

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, and it couldn't kill me." Rose insisted. "It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

The Doctor looked from Rose to the Dalek. He'd known he'd had anger towards it, but he didn't know what it turned him into. Both the Dalek and Eliza were right; he would have made an excellent Dalek.

He lowered the gun. "I couldn't… I wasn't…" The Doctor stuttered. "They're all dead…"

"**WHY… DO WE SURV…IVE?" **Question the Dalek.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied as he looked at it.

"**I AM THE LAST OF THE… DALEKS…" **

The Doctor shook his head dismissively. "You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you." He claimed. "You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"**INTO… WHAT?"**

"Something new." The Doctor replied. "I'm sorry."

"But isn't that better?" Rose asked.

"Not for a Dalek." The Doctor said.

"Like he said; Human Beings are different, and being different is wrong." Eliza explained to Rose. "It would rather die than become anything but a Dalek."

"**I CAN… FEEL SO MANY… IDEAS…" **The Dalek claimed, its eye focusing on the sunlight. **"SO MUCH… DARKNESS… ROSE… GIVE ME ORDERS! ORDER ME TO DIE!"**

Rose was stunned. She understood that the Dalek wanted to die, but it was still a living thing. She would be the cause of a death. It didn't feel right. "I can't do that."

"**THIS IS NOT LIFE… THIS IS SICKNESS! I SHALL NOT BE LIKE YOU. ORDER MY DESTRUCTION!" **When Rose stayed, the Dalek continued, **"OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!"**

Seeing the Dalek's desperate need for death, Rose said in a small voice, "Do it."

The mutant in the Dalek armour began moving more slightly, and the voice spoke, **"ARE YOU FRIGHTENED, ROSE TYLER?"**

"Yeah." Rose confirmed.

"**SO AM I." **The Dalek finished. The eye began to close and the Dalek screeched out, **"EXT..ERMI…NATE…"**

The armour quickly returned to its original place, covering the mutant and sending it back into the cold, dark suit. Rose ran back towards the Doctor and Eliza as the Dalek began to hover in the air. The circular balls that covered the Dalek's lower half bounced off and surrounded it machine like a ball. The balls all connected, making some sort of electric blue shield. The shield caved in on itself, and all the balls and the Dalek vanished.

The four of them walked back to the TARDIS not long after. Eliza had gone into the space ship while the Doctor and Rose had stayed outside.

"A little piece of home…" The Doctor mused as he put a hand on his space ship. "Better than nothing."

"Is that the end of it?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked as her in a confused expression and she supplied, "The Time War?"

The Doctor shrugged, his hand falling from the TARDIS. "I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?"

"The Dalek survived." Rose reminded him. "Maybe some of your people did too."

The Doctor smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'd know. In here." He tapped his forehead, showing her he'd know through telepathy. "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose said, trying to add cheer to the conversation.

"Yeah, and you're stuck with us for a while." Eliza added as she came out of the TARDIS.

Adam came running from behind a moment later in a new white hoodie. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared, they're closing down the base. Goddard said they're gonna fill it with cement. Like it never existed."

"'Bout time." Rose muttered.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam said, Eliza taking it that he'd go back to England.

"You'd better hurry up, then." The Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS door. "Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifth teen hundred hours."

"Well, Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars." Rose said, her voice in a suggesting tone.

"Oh God." Eliza sighed. "What else did you tell him?"

The Doctor caught on to Rose's hints and replied, "Tell him to go outside, then."

"He's all on his own, Doctor." Rose begged.

"And that's our problem, is it?" Eliza asked.

"Well, he did help."

The Doctor chuckled and replied, "He left you down there."

"So did you." Rose reminded him harshly.

"Yeah, but he went back for you." Eliza added.

"What are you talking about?" Adam demanded. "We've got to leave."

"Plus, he's a bit pretty." The Doctor said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I hadn't noticed." Rose said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Go ahead." _Eliza prodded. _"She's happy with him about. And you're pretty stubborn about not giving her any of that happiness." _The Doctor looked sharply at Eliza.

"Don't look at me like that." Eliza spat. "You know I'm right."

The Doctor looked between Rose and Adam. He didn't like it, but he knew Eliza was right. Rose was a human, he was a Time Lord; two completely different species. She would wither away and die, and he would live long after she was gone. He couldn't give her anything. Besides, he had rules about his companions, and it would be best if he stuck to them.

"On your own head." The Doctor sighed, walking into the TARDIS, Rose and Eliza following him shortly after.

"What're you doing?" Adam asked. "She said cement." The other three couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying as they had reached the console. Eliza had sat down in the jump seat as the Doctor played with the controls and Rose leaned against the radiator.

"Doctor?" Adam questioned. "Rose?" He poked his head through the door and his eyes went wide as they could go. He looked around the room, saw Rose smile at him while the other two have him bored looks.

"It's… erm… bi-"

"Bigger on the inside." Eliza finished for him. "We get that a lot."

The Doctor flipped a final switch, making them shoot into the Time Vortex.


	16. The Long Game

_**The Long Game**_

_Meh… I don't really like this episode, I don't know why. So, for all those who like this one, I'm gonna have to say sorry _

Rose and Adam had gone to bed, hopefully separate ones. They were meant to be going on Adam's first visit early the next morning… or afternoon. It was hard to tell when living in the TARDIS. Truth be told, when you awoke, it was morning, when you went to sleep, it was night. Time didn't really mean anything in the Vortex. To the Doctor, sleeping was just a way to waste the many hours that could be spent helping people, planets and exploring.

Rose needed at least ten or so hours, and if she didn't she was only cranky the next morning. And even better, she was worn out after a single day! That's twenty four hours! Eliza on the other hand, due to her unknown origin, only had to sleep for two to three hours, and could go on for up to four days before having to sleep again. She still had a human apatite though.

The Doctor had been thinking about where Eliza had come from, not for her sake, but his. He didn't know what he was bringing onboard, and that was the problem; he didn't know. He didn't understand her at some points. She clearly wasn't human, but possessed some very human like qualities such as eating, she couldn't run for too long, unlike the Doctor, and she was quite lazy.

He'd taken her to the TARDIS Med. bay, taken blood samples, ran tests, and all with no result. Who ever had dumped her on him defiantly didn't want him knowing who or what she was, and that scared him.

He kept the letter on him at all times, just in case he comes across the signature again he remembers so well, also to re-read it over again. He knew this much: Who ever had Eliza previously was either a time-traveller or a psychic due to the Anti-Plastic, and that who ever it was is or will be someone he knows.

The Doctor heard the familiar sound of paws scrapping on metal as he fiddled with the wires under the TARDIS. Wolf was in the consol room a few seconds later, Eliza following him, a bowl of fried chicken placed securely in her right arm as her left hand was holding a chicken wing up to her mouth. "Want one?"

The Doctor looked in disgust at the bowl and spat, "No thanks."

"What's up with you?" Eliza hissed back. She had a mouth full of food, but was still understandable.

"Nothing." He replied. He stuck his sonic in his mouth and continued to fiddle with the wires with very little purpose.

But Eliza knew better. She'd been around him long enough to know he only went under the console when he actually needed to do something, like when the space ship crashed in the Thames, or when he wanted to be alone. And Eliza clicked immediately.

Eliza sighed, walked over to the seat and slumped down in it, throwing Wolf a wing. "You don't like the newbie?"

"Well, do you, Eliza?" The Doctor asked, looking up at her. He reminded her that moment of Felix, one of the men from her dream.

"Not really, no." Eliza admitted, throwing a bone back in the bowl. "He's a bit too… bold for my liking. Thinks he's a genius, which he may be, but he's still a mamma's boy, living at home."

"And he told you this, did he?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows risen, telling her he already knew the truth.

"Well… no…"Eliza stuttered.

"Rule one in telepathy; don't do it if people don't know. It's not fair and is an invasion of their privacy." He got up from under the console and rounded on her. "And when did you get so good, anyway? It took me a while to get to the stage you are now, but you seemed to do it like that." He finished, clicking his fingers.

Eliza shrugged, honestly not knowing an answer. "It just sort of comes to me. It first happened to Wolf, and then the rest came rushing at me, like a lost memory. I just remembered, is all." The Doctor shook his head and took a wing from the bowl. "If it makes you feel any better about it, Rose thinks very highly of you."

The Doctor glared at her, dropping the wing back into the bowl. The way his face turned, Eliza knew he was going to drop it, but that didn't mean she was. "Oh, C'mon Gramps. I see the way you look at her."

The Doctor looked from the ground, back to her and to the ground again, trying to think of an appropriate answer. "She's attractive, but that's it."

"Yeah, okay." Eliza scoffed.

The Doctor turned on heel and went back to working on the console, stopping when he felt Eliza's eyes boring into his skull. _"She's a human. Human's have limited life spans."_

"_Then what are you waiting for? Surely it's better to look back and miss the times you had, rather than asking yourself 'What if?' for the rest of your life."_

"_What do I have to offer her?" _The Doctor spat. _"Nothing. We're completely different species, I can't give her anything she wants or will want. But __**he **__can."_

He had a few very good points, points that she couldn't argue with, but desperately wanted to. "Whatever." She said, walking out of the room.

The two carried on a few hours later as if nothing had even happened. Rose and Adam had awakened from their sleep and were soon in the year two hundred thousand. The Doctor, giving Rose a quick briefing about the place, stepped back as he watched her wow Adam with her newly gained knowledge, who fainted soon after.

Adam's first trip was found out to be a place called Satellite Five, first arriving at floor one three nine, there finding out that The Face of Boe was pregnant.

Being able to trick two of the women by the names of Cathica and Suki that they were management inspecting the goings on, they found out that Satellite Five was a news broadcaster, the news coming in from every planet, processing itself through the brains of the humans and then going from the computer to the Televisions.

A few minutes after gaining knowledge of this, an announcement that Suki had been promoted to floor five hundred had arisen. Floor five hundred; where the floor were made of gold.

An hour later, Eliza had gone missing, but Wolf was still about, which always meant trouble. Adam had gone off to take a break from everything, having Rose's phone and TARDIS key with him, leaving the Doctor and Rose to go up to Floor five hundred on their own.

Going up there by lift, The Doctor and Rose saw Eliza slumped in a nearby chair, unconscious, and came face to face with the Editor, the man running Satellite Five, who informed them that Eliza had 'A very high breaking point'.

During the time this was all happening, Adam had gotten himself a head chip, the same that Cathica had used to download all the news and information to the computers, and had used Rose's phone to record all the future technology of the Earth computers and sent it to his parents' house phone.

Finding out that the actual leader was a Jagrafess, needing Satellite Five to stay cool and alive, and that the whole of Satellite Five was used to control the humans down on Earth, making them slaves.

Cathica had began to use her brains as a journalist and decided to find out the truth for herself, travelling up to Floor five hundred and seeing the truth.

Before being able to do anything, however, the Editor was able to reach into Adam's brain and find out who they all were, and how they got there, through the TARDIS, time travel, and were also able to take the key off of Adam.

Cathica took her chance and over ride the progress happening in Floor one three nine, making it so the Editor couldn't get the TARDIS key and making everything that Adam was recording stop, setting him free. Then, reversing the ventilation systems, made it so that the lower Floors were getting the cool air and channelling heat up, making the Jagrafess heat up, the heat causing the computers to malfunction and die off, the noise and commotion stirring Eliza from her knocked out state.

With the Jagrafess blown up, Floor five hundred melted and everyone down stairs and safe, the Doctor made a quick decision about him newest companion, taking him home, deleting the message from the phone and leaving just in time before his mother came into the room, Adam was soon forgotten.

The Doctor seemed much more relaxed later on in the TARDIS. Eliza was just balancing on her four day resting cycle enough to notice this. Smiling slightly, she waved good night and headed off to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	17. Memories Part 2

_**Memories Part 2**_

_Running as fast as she possibly could, Eliza ran up six flights of stairs, battering down every door that she went through. Stopping in front of a brown door, she lifted the 'Welcome' mat, revealing a long, silver key. Unlocking the door, she ran through, closed it behind her and threw the key on the rack._

_As she prophesised, Jak was laying on his back, one arm over his eyes as he sobbed uncontrollably, the other fisting the bed sheet tightly in his hand._

_Eliza sighed, walking over and sitting on the bed. Feeling a new dip in the bed, Jak moved his arm so he could see the victim of his first murder. Seeing that it was Eliza, he sat up straight and threw his arms around her waist, dropping his head in her shoulder as she rubbed his back._

_A long while past before either one of them spoke, even then it was no more than a whisper. "You okay?"_

"_Am I okay?" Jak asked, letting go of her waist and reaching for the bottom of her jumper, drying his eyes on it. "I just found out that the love of my life has cheated on me with, not one, not two, not three, but four of my best friends."_

"_You're forgetting that Felix was drugged, so he doesn't really count." Eliza said, still rubbing his back._

"_Guess not, but what about the other three?" Jak asked. He lay back down on the bed while Eliza rubbed his knee. "She said the times with Mickey were when she was drunk, but she knows what a night out with him is like. I guess Trevor was just to piss me off, and Billy? I don't even want to think about it…"_

_Eliza waited a few moments before muttering, "Charlie said that she tried it on with him…"_

_Jak scoffed, wiping another tear from his eye. "She never has made much of a secret that she has the hots for him." He paused for a second before continuing, "How's he… erm… holding on? You know, about James?"_

_Feeling that this conversation was going to end with her drawing tears anyway, she replied, "He's getting better. He won't let me see the scars, though. I guess after the last attempt, he just gave up."_

"_Poor bastard… I couldn't imagine loosing my brother like that, let alone my twin." Jak said quietly. Eliza nodded, barely and slowly, and Jak continued, "What about you? How are you doing?"_

_Eliza didn't even think about meeting his eyes, she just stared at the phone in his hand and let the tears flow, hoping that the throbbing sensation in her chest would blow up and just end her life. "I don't know." She replied, lying down so her head was on his belly. "I really don't know. But I think that if Charlie didn't need me, I wouldn't be here." She sighed. "I don't know how longer I came do this anymore, Jak. Charlie's last suicide attempt broke me in half. I hate this, I hate it!"_

_Eliza could feel herself jumping in and out of consciousness, her mind begging for the rest it hadn't had in three weeks. Feeling Jak stroke her hair, she closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to take her._


	18. Father's day

_**Father's Day**_

The feeling of Jaks hand flowing through her hair was still present when she awoke. She lay on her bed, crawled up in a tight ball as the feeling slowly but surely began to fade.

Like the previous dream she had that was similar to this, she cried. She knew that these were not just some ordinary dreams, they were too vivid and detailed. But this time she didn't just feel sad; she felt anger as well. Not just at Chloe, Jaks ex-girlfriend, but at Charlie. She felt sympathetic as well as anger, but not a lot.

In the last dream, everyone seemed happy, energetic. Now, the two that she saw were empty and energy free.

Eliza felt her chest contract when she thought about James. She couldn't remember what, but something had happened. She was pretty sure that he was dead, and that was one of the reasons she was still crying, but there was more to it. Something had happened between the three of them; her, James and Charlie.

Shaking her head, she dragged herself to the bathroom and took a quick, cold shower, not really washing, just standing under the shower cap and let the water flow.

Finally taking enough of the shivering, she switched the tap off and reached for a towel, jumping in surprise when she saw Wolf looking right at her. _"Is one feeling alright, Mistress?"_

"_Fine." _Eliza returned, wrapping the towel around her. _"Do me a favour, when this door is open and you hear the water running, don't come in."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because my bare body is not something I want you to see." _Eliza replied as she walked into their bedroom, picking out an Adidas jumper and matching tracksuit bottoms.

"_But ones body is lovely, Mistress."_

Eliza stared at the dog for a few moments, him in return wagging his tail. _"Whatever."_

Quickly after eating breakfast, Eliza and Wolf made their way to the Console Room, not surprised at all to see the Doctor adjusting the settings on his Sonic Screwdriver. "Morning." He greeted when he heard them enter.

"Morning to you!" Eliza replied. Sitting on the jump seat in front of him, she placed her legs by his right. "What are we doing today?"

"It's Rose's turn to decide." The Doctor said. Only a few minutes later, said Rose walked into the Console Room.

"Hey, there." Eliza greeted. Rose nodded and went straight to the Doctor. "Can you do me a favour?" Taking the Doctor's silence as a queue to carry on, she continued, "I was wondering if we could go see my dad."

"What?" Eliza asked, dropping her feet from the Console. The Doctor and Eliza stood into silence as Rose explained everything to them, about the wedding in 1987, about Jackie showing her photos of him, and his adventures of being a salesman. "That's what mum always said. So I was thinking, could we go see my dad when he was still alive?"

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor asked, fiddling with the Sonic.

Taking this the wrong way, Rose replied, a little harshly, "Well, if you can't… if it upsets the rules of time, or something, never mind, just leave it."

"No, I can do anything." The Doctor insisted. "I'm just more worried about you."

Rose shook her head. "I want to see him."

The Doctor gave a small smile and put the Screwdriver in his pocket. "Your wish is my command, just be careful what you wish for." He turned around and flipped a switch, letting the TARDIS do the rest of the work.

They ended up a few minutes later inside a church, sitting in the back row and watching in glee as Peter Tyler said his vows. "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline… Suzanne... Suzette… Anita…"

As Eliza was holding in the small giggles, Jackie, whose face continued to fall after each false name, butted in, "Just carry on." She said to the registrar. "It's good enough for Lady Di."

The wedding continued, Rose muttering, "I thought he'd be taller."

"I thought he'd be a bit more bonkers for marrying your mother." Eliza whispered.

The wedding was soon over, Pete and Jackie married and at the reception. Feeling that she wouldn't fit in, Rose requested that they return to the TARDIS, only to ask another favour. Again, Eliza and the Doctor listened about the day Peter Tyler died, about being killed by a hit and run driver, about him dying alone. "I wonna be that someone. So he doesn't die alone." Rose finished in a small voice.

The Doctor stayed silent for a few moments, then walking around the Console. "November the 7th?" He asked. Rose nodded her head, and the TARDIS was soon spinning out of the Time Vortex.

Landing with a thus, the four walked out of the TARDIS, a play park a few meters away.

"This is so weird." Rose muttered looking around and above her. "The day my father died. I thought it'd be all… gloomy and stormy, it's just another ordinary day."

The Doctor nodded. "The past is another country. 1987 is just the Isle of Wight." He looked down at her, seeing the nervous look on her face. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah." Rose replied instantly. She took in her surroundings and started walking to the church, The Doctor, Eliza and Wolf trailing along behind her. Eventually, they reached the small building, the door wide open, everyone inside.

The four of them stood opposite the church, waiting for the right time to come. "This is it, Jordan Road." Rose started, looking up and down the street, waiting for the car to come. "He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said 'That stupid vase…'" She stopped suddenly, hearing the sound of a car coming round the corner. A green car came at a slow speed from the corner and parked on the edge of the pavement. The engine stopped and from the inside, Pete Tyler could be seen, reaching behind to grab the vase on one of the backseats.

"He got out of his car," Rose said, her voice on the edge of cracking. "And crossed the road." She watched her father get his things and out his hand on the car door. "Oh, God, this is it…"

Both the Doctor and Eliza looked at her, the look of nervousness on her face. They both grabbed a hand each as Pete got out of his car as another came speeding around the corner.

Out of the corner of her eye, Eliza saw a flash. It was a small flash, barely noticeable. She quickly turned her head to see the blue flash ending, revealing a cloaked figure standing with their arms over their chest. The figure was quite tall and only their chin could be seen as it poked out of the hood. They stared right at Eliza, not saying anything.

Not hearing the car, Pete closed the car door and went to walk towards the church. Instead, he went flying across the street as the car hit him, the vase smashing on the ground.

Rose brought her head from behind the Doctors shoulder, peering at her father's still, lifeless body. "Go to him." The Doctor prodded.

Rose looked at Pete for a few more moments, the sound of an ambulance making her legs movable again. They backed into an alleyway, Rose slumping against the wall as the noise grew. "It's too late, now." Rose claimed. "By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead." Feeling the squeeze of Eliza's hand still holding hers, she shook her head. "He can't die on his own… Can I try again?" She asked the Doctor.

Eliza looked at him, knowing the consequences if things went wrong. He looked between the two women, looking for help from Eliza, and a changing mind from Rose, both of which he didn't get. Sighing, he walked back towards the TARDIS, the other three following him.

Eliza looked back over her shoulder towards the figure, to see another blue flash.

Soon, they were back at Jordan Road, but well away from the curb they were standing at before. Instead, they were looking at themselves from the first time, looking towards the corner as Rose narrated the scene.

"Right, that's the first lot of us." The Doctor said, nodding towards the small group. "It's a bad idea two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful that they don't see us. Wait until she runs of and they follow, and then go to your dad."

They watched at Pete stopped at the curb again, reaching to grab the vase. "I cant do this…" Rose muttered.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here." The Doctor said.

Pete got out of the car and reached back for the vase, the blue flash happening again, and the same figure remaining behind. The Doctor and Rose stood perfectly still as if nothing had happened. "Did you see that?" Eliza demanded.

"See what?" The Doctor replied, confused. Eliza looked back to the figure, who was now staring at the future her while the past her was looking foreword.

"Nothing…" Eliza muttered, still looking at the figure.

Before the first Rose backed up into the alleyway, the future Rose took off running, Eliza quickly after her, speeding past the figure.

Just before Rose was about to pass the four, Eliza grabbed her jumper, causing Rose to stop abruptly and lose balance, making her fall to the floor, a fist full of her jumper still in Eliza's hand. Eliza, using body strength she didn't know she had, grabbed Rose's forearm's and dragged her back behind a dustbin, releasing her only when she heard the smash of the vase.

Scrambling up from the ground, Rose ran over to Pete, grabbing his hand and telling him it's going to be fine.

Eliza walked, a little shaken, back towards the Doctor and Wolf, bending down on her knee's to give her dog a hug.

The Doctor said nothing while it was happening, just watched as Rose stayed with Pete until the ambulance got there and Eliza staying dreadfully quiet. She did feel guilty about stopping Rose from saving the dad she never knew. Eliza knew the feeling of not knowing, being as she had no memory of either of her parents. But anything could have happened if Pete Tyler had lived.

Once the ambulance had arrived, Rose got off the ground and watched as another car pulled up in front of the church, Jackie Tyler getting out, carrying a baby holder. Looking over at the ambulance, she threw out a horrifying scream, putting the baby holder back inside the car, then running towards her dead husband.

Rose watched for a few moments, then walked back towards the three waiting for her, pushing past the youngest and storming back into the TARDIS.

Eliza looked at the Doctor, him telling her not to worry as he squeezed her shoulder. The three walked into the TARDIS, Eliza looking back to see the figure watching her leave.

When they got back to the TARDIS, Rose was nowhere to be seen. Not the Console Room, the Kitchen or the movie room. Eliza hoped she was in her room and walked past the Doctor towards the library.

"Eliza." The Doctor called. She turned around, her eyes to the floor. He paused for a moment, trying to gather his words and then ended, "You did the right thing."

Eliza nodded, feeling a little better knowing that at least the Doctor was on her side.  
She and Wolf walked glumly towards the Library, picking a random book and a seat to settle down in. The only thing Eliza could so to get away from guilt or nightmares was to read, dive into a totally new world to escape from her own. At the moment, she was reading the first book of The Belgariad Series, finding the book impossible to put down.

After a few hours of reading, she was on chapter twelve, Garion and the party going into the land of Cherek. A few pages in to the spellbinding chapter, Wolf left the room.

"_Wolf?" _Eliza called, only to be ignored. He trotted through the door, only for Rose to appear as Wolf's mind escaped from hers. _"No food for you." _She spat bitterly to him.

Eliza attempted to continue reading the book, the story not seeming so interesting now that Rose had sat down on the other end of the chair. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time, a lot longer than either of them would care to admit, until Rose broke it.

"I don't want you to talk, just listen." Rose began, trying to find the right words. She took a breath and continued, "I had this dream last night, 'bout my dad, my mum and me. We were all together, living in a small house, sitting in front of the TV, all bunched up together, nice and snug. That's all the dream was really." Rose stared into the TARDIS fireplace, watching as the fire spat up and out dozens of sparks. "I jus' woke up and… I _needed_ to see him. I didn't plan for that to happen, I really didn't. It jus' did. I wanted to grow up with a dad." Eliza put a bookmark on the page and closed the book, setting it down on the side, listening intently. "I understand why you did it and why the Doctor doesn't blame you, but you didn't have any right to pull me back."

Like Rose, Eliza was able to put her feet into someone else's shoes. She understood all to well the feeling of not knowing what would have happened. She'd been through it with the Doctor too many times. Only once was she close to witnessing a change the Universe hadn't intended, and that was Pete Tyler.

"You're right." Eliza muttered. Rose looked up at Eliza, in hope that she saw the wrong in her doings. "The Doctor doesn't blame me. In fact he thinks I did the right thing." Rose sighed harshly and looked back at the ground. "I didn't do anything wrong, Rose. I was preventing you from doing a huge mistake. Do you know what would have happened if Pete had lived?"

"That's not the point-"

"No. You've had your turn, now it's mine. If he'd have lived, there would be a man alive who wasn't alive before. That would have been bad news. Anything could have happened."

"That's what the Doctor said." Rose said quietly.

"And he knows about this better than I do. For all we know, if Pete had lived, he might have moved away once his business kicked off, you wouldn't be here now. You'd be stuck in some shop making hotdogs or somethin'. Everything could have changed."

Rose, getting to the point with tears in her eyes, continued to stare at the floor, barely moving her lips when she pushed out, "But… he's my dad…"

"You think I don't know that?" Eliza countered. "I know that feeling, Rose. I don't know either of my parents. We're both in the same boat. Like you, I have dreams about my old life. I don't know if they are real of just something I made up, but I know I can't breathe when I think about it. See? My chest is contracting right now." Eliza said, lifting her head so she could look at the TARDIS ceiling. "Look, you're father, Pete Tyler, is dead. There is nothing you, me nor the Doctor can do about without having any consequences. I'm sorry, but that's that."

Eliza, looking back down at Rose, saw the tears running down her cheeks. Eliza had known she'd been harsh, but not that harsh. Well, Rose _did _just lose the only father she never knew. Crawling over, Eliza put one of her arms around Rose's neck, the other around her waist, Rose herself throwing her arms around Eliza's neck and sobbing into her shoulder. Evidently, it ended with Eliza sitting more or less in Rose's lap, uncomfortable as it was.

Eventually, they parted. They laughed about the most random things for a short while, Rose claiming that the events of the day had worn her out.

After their small spat, Eliza felt a lot better, lighter one might say. Looking over what she had done and said, making note of what not to do next time, she picked up her new book, took the bookmark from within the pages, and began to read once again.

_A.N: I cant keep doing this -_- that two eps. In a row, I'm sooooo sorry. Didn't really like how this one turned out, it took me three tries to get it this way, and I still aint happy with it :( Anywayz, just to let you know, I wont be updating 4 a lil while._


	19. The Empty Child Part 1

_**The Empty Child Part 1**_

Months had passed since Rose's dad, and her and Eliza's little spat had made them quite closer. They told each other almost everything, including Eliza's memory dreams, and including Rose's teenage days with one Jimmy Stone.

During one of their 'Girl talks' as the Doctor put it, they were sat on Rose's bed sharing Swiss roll and custard.

"Anyway," Rose said, swallowing the chocolate Swiss roll she stuck in her mouth. "That ended up with me an' Shareen getting kicked out of the bar."

Before Eliza could reply, both of the women were thrown off of the bed and across the room, Wolf sliding from under the bed and joining them.

Soon after, the movement stopped, and all three got up slowly, holding on to anything for support. "Where's the bowl gone?" Eliza questioned, looking around the room only to see Wolf licking his paws and other areas which were covered in the creamy substance. The lights in Rose's room began to flash a light purple colour, a light trembling going through the room. "C'mon, we've got action!" Eliza exclaimed as she ran out of the room, Rose and Wolf following her.

They found themselves in the Console Room quickly, the Doctor battering switches while keeping his eyes firmly on the screen. "Emergency!"

Rose, who had let go of the railing and struggled over to the Doctor, asked, "What's the emergency?"

"It's Mauve!" The Doctor replied as he pulled a lever.

"Mauve?"

"That purpley colour." Eliza replied as she held on to both Wolf and the railing.

"Universally recognised colour for danger." The Doctor explained.

"What happened to red?"

"Nah, that's just humans. To everyone else, red is camp."

"Oh, the misunderstandings!" Eliza sighed.

"All that 'Red alert!', all that dancing." The Doctor added. Nodding towards the screen, he continued, "It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go." On the screen was the Time Vortex, in the middle was some sort of capsule, spinning around, threatening to jump out at anytime.

"And that's safe?" Rose asked as an arm instinctively went back towards a railing.

"Totally." The Doctor said confidently. He moved for another button, only for that area of the Console to spark. "Okay, _reasonable. _I should have said reasonably there."

"My fingers are hurting!" Eliza yelled over the noise. Her right arm was latched onto a railing while the other held onto a cowering Wolf.

The Doctor paid no mind to her as he said frantically, "No, no, no, no! It jumping Time Tracks, it's getting away from us!"

"What exactly is this thing!?" Rose asked, not able to hear Eliza's screams.

"It's Mauve and dangerous!" The Doctor replied, not being able to hear her either. "And about thirty seconds from the centre of London."

The crashing continued for another few minutes, Eliza's screams no longer present. When the TARDIS materialized in London, the Doctor looked around to see that the Console was still in tip-top shape; Rose was safe, as was Wolf, shaking under the jump seat. He noticed instantly that there was one missing from the party, and that the TARDIS doors were wide open.

* * *

_My head… is killing... _Eliza thought, opening her eyes. She saw that it was night, and quickly found that she was in an alleyway, thanks to the help of a small fire burning away just a few meters from her. Sitting by this fire, however, was a figure, staring into the orange embers. The first thing she noticed about the figure was that he was wearing the exact same that she often wore, the exact same that the woman who gave her the sword and shield. He had his hood down, making it able for her to see him clearer.

He looked to be a young man, at least 17. He had two beautiful blue eyes, half closed from looking at the fire for too long, and had messy, dirty blonde hair that occasionally fell into his eyes and he had to flip back. She took note of how similar he looked to James and Charlie from her dreams. She immediately blushed.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep, you know." Said the man, turning his gaze away from the fire to face her.

_Deep voice… _Eliza thought, her knees turn to jelly slightly.

Eliza said nothing as she struggled to emerge. She continued taking in his appearance, noticing a small scar just above his left eyebrow.

Just as she was about to stay up, she felt a shooting pain running up and down her left leg. Looking down, she saw that most of her trouser leg had been completely ripped off, replaced with a white splint covering her leg, a dark red colour just about seeping through the clothe.

"You alright?" He asked. When she nodded shyly, he continued, "I found you in a pile of rubble, near the theatre. I've cleaned up most of the blood, but my healing skills aren't all that good." He looked down at the once pure white splint. "Do you want me to change it?"

"Yes!" Eliza replied immediately, then coughing over her words. "I- I mean… if you have to- I guess."

The man looked as though he had paled considerably, and then took off the splint, replacing it quickly to stop the blood from flowing. "Better?"

"…Yeah." Was all she was able to manage. Silence enveloped them as he continued to look down at the fire, as if waiting for something. She watched him carefully as the event of the evening began to come back to her. The TARDIS falling through the Vortex, the colour Mauve, and falling halfway down from the sky to the Town of London. She passed out before she hit the ground. She looked back over to the man and remembered his coat.

"I have one like that." Eliza gestured to his coat. The man smiled, making Eliza's knees go again. He nodded and looked back over to her. "It's not unusually common for two people to have the same coat."

"It is for this time period." Eliza replied. He frowned and she added, "Well, by the stench, I would assume that this was early 1900s. Not many people wore leather back then- or back now- yet here you are."

The man nodded again. "You're quick at observations." He noted. He extended his hand towards her, leaning over. "I'm Jason."

"Eliza." She said, taking it, noticing the firm shake she had. "So back to my question-well, not a question-, but-" She found herself trailing off and stumbling over her words. She stopped and took a breathe. "Who are you?"

"I just told you." He replied simply.

"You know what I mean." She accused. "I turn up to my guardians time ship with that exact same coat on, it's obvious you're not from this time period, and you just so happen to come to this time and place and find me. Coincidence? I think not."

He watched her carefully, then chuckling to himself, flipping his hair back out of his eyes. "I forgot who I was dealing with."

"Soooo… you know me?"

"I guess you could say that." Jason agreed. "I suppose… I've known you all my life, but this is your first time meeting me. Or at least I think it is."

"And what's with the coats?" Eliza questioned. "I have seen three people wearing them, me included. Are they part of some group, or something?"

Jason laughed again at this, and replied, "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

Just as she was about to something else, her stomach gave a low grumble. "Hungry?" He asked, helping her up when she nodded. "I know a place, does good food."

Insisting that she could walk on her own, Eliza and Jason walked out of the alleyway and through the streets, listening as the sirens went off, telling Eliza that she was in the Second World War as she watched the airplanes overhead.

Eliza began to smile as she heard her furry companion running up the street. He barged into her, herself crashing to the floor with Wolf in her arms.

"_Mistress! One looked everywhere for you, Mistress!" _Wolf called. _"One caught your scent as soon as one left the metal kennel, one came running straight away!"_

"Hello there, Wolfie." Jason smiled as he got down on his knees.

"You know him?"

"Yeah!" Jason nodded. "Used to take him on walks all the time up round Peenly Park, remember?"

"_Of course one remembers you!" _Wolf exclaimed, licking Jason's hand fondly. _"You taught one everything!"_

Eliza looked between the two as Wolf dived into his arms. "You're the one who trained him?"

"_Taught._" Jason corrected. "I don't like the word _trained_. But yeah, I taught him everything. The mind talking, the tricks, all that kind of stuff."

It was strange listening to Jason talk about his life with her dog. It proved that the two did know each other. Things were looking up for Eliza.

Before Eliza could reply, all three of them heard a high pitched whistle, calling three times.

"C'mon." Jason urged as he lifted Eliza off of the ground. "Food's ready."

They walked for another five minutes, coming to a well lit house, a few children going in. The three followed, taking their places next to a small girl, their legs touching as they sat, with Wolf laying down at their feet.

As the rest of the children came in and sat down, the woman, who was carving the chicken, eyed Eliza and Jason suspiciously. She'd never seen clothes like theirs, or a dog like that.

Eliza smiled as the Doctor walked in with the rest of the children, taking a seat opposite Eliza.

"_Thought we'd lost you for a moment, then." _The Doctor greeted.

"_Didn't bother to look for me though, did you?"_

"_Your mutt was already doin' that."_

"_But seriously, you need to work on your TARDIS skills." _Eliza criticised. _"Have you seen the state of me?"_

"_Oh, a bruise or two never hurt anyone."_

"_I'll give you a bruise or two…"_

Jason chuckled slightly at the two, and the Doctor eyed him like the woman had. _"You're as bad as Rose, you are."_

"_Doctor!" _Eliza squealed, Jason paling again.

"One slice each!" Called the woman, who was called Nancy, as she gave a plate of carved chicken to a small girl beside her, who took a piece and out it on her plate. "And I want to see everyone chewing properly!"

An echo of 'Thanks, miss' went around the table, Eliza and Jason taking their fair share, giving one of the slices to Wolf.

When the plate came to the Doctor, he said 'Thanks, miss' like everyone else, but the sudden voice change made the children jump from their seat and go for their coats while the three stayed where they were.

"It's alright!" Nancy exclaimed. "Stay where you are!"

The Doctor looked cheerfully around the table, taking more than one slice off the plate. "Good 'ere, aint it? Where's the salt?"

"Back in your seats!" Nancy ordered when everyone stayed standing. She eyed the three of them together and added, "They shouldn't be here either."

The Doctor looked around the table again once everyone was seated. "So, you lot, what's the story? You're homeless, right? Living rough?"

"Why'd you wonna know tha'?" Questioned a boy, his face stuffed up like a hamsters from all the chicken. "Are you lot coppers?"

"No, 'course we aint coppers." The Doctor scoffed. "What's a copper gonna do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?"

This gave the children a chuckle as they ate. The Doctor looked his watch and continued, "I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be here. You should have all been evacuated."

"I was evacuated." A small boy claimed. "They sent me to a farm."

"So why'd you come back?"

"… There was a man there…" The boy replied sheepishly.

"Yeah!" Said the accusing boy. "Same with Ernie!"

"Shut up." Spat Ernie. "Better on the streets anyway. Better food."  
"Yeah." The boy agreed. "Nancy always gets the best food for us."

The Doctor smiled to himself as he looked at Nancy. "So that's what you do, is it? Soon as the sirens go off, you find a big fat, family meal, still warm on the table with everyone down in the air aid shelter and- Bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town! Puddings for all! As long as the bombs down get you." He ended darkly

"Something wrong with that?"

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant!" The Doctor claimed. "Not sure if it's Marxism in Action or a West End Musical."

Nancy looked up at him in frustration and spat, "Why'd you follow me? What'd you want?"

"I want to know how a phone, that's not a phone, gets a phone call." The Doctor explained. "You seemed to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favour." Nancy claimed, leaving Eliza to watch the two of them talk like someone watching a Tennis match; back and forth, back and forth… "I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm tellin' ya."

"Great, thanks." The Doctor sighed in mock appreciation. "And, I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific blonde, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." The children laughed again, even getting a chuckle out of Eliza. "Anyone seem a girl like that?" While he was explaining, Nancy had stood up and walked over to him, taking away his plate. "What have I done wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"You took two slices." Nancy mumbled. She walked away with the plate as the others laughed at him. "No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah, there is actually." The Doctor said, his memory kicking in. "Something I'm looking for, would have fallen from the sky abou' a month ago." He fumbled with his back pocket and took out a small notepad and pencil and drew a very quick and poor sketch of the thing they were chasing earlier. "Not a bomb, not the usual kind anyway. Wouldn't have exploded, probably would have just buried itself under the ground somewhere. Would have looked something... like this."

They all looked at the picture he'd drawn, all the children having a look of confused and concentrated looks on their faces as they tried to remember something like that, only Nancy's having a small amount of shock.

Before the Doctor could question it further, there was a knock at the window, behind the Doctor.. "Mummy? Are you in there, Mummy?" Called a little boys voice. The knocking continued, a look of horror wiped across Nancy's face as the Doctor stood. He pulled back a curtain to see a small boy knocking on the window, a gas mask covering his face.

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked quickly looking around the table. "Who came round the front? Who was the last one in?"

The boy who had run away from the farm looked sheepishly as her and she added, "Did you close the door?"

"Mummy!" The little boy sang as he walked away from the window and eyes the door, which, of course, was open. Nancy ran out, slammed the door shut and locked it, coming back in and ordering the kids to get out through the back door.

"What's this, then?" The Doctor asked, the other three following him as the children went out the back door, some with bits of turkey and bread in their hands as they ran. "It's not nice being the only child left out in the cold, you know?"

"I suppose you'd know?" Nancy spat.

"Yes, I do actually." The Doctor smiled.

"It's not the nicest thing in the world." Jason agreed, causing Eliza to feel sympathetic towards her new crush.

Nancy look between the four expecting faces and sighed. "It's not exactly a child." Nancy walked back to get her coat as the Doctor walked towards the door, a hand creeping through the letter box, a deep gash cutting across it. "Mummy? Please let me in, Mummy!

The Doctor got closer, only to jump back as a vase flew past him and at the door, just below the hand. "You mustn't let him touch you!" Nancy yelled.

"What happens if he touches me?"

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?" The Doctor pressed.

Nancy looked at the door, absent minded, then turned for the back door. "Nancy, what's he like?" The Doctor repeated, now determined.

She looked back at the door, her eyes completely broken. "He's empty…" She muttered. As soon as the words left her mouth, the phone rang. "It's him. He can make phone's ring, he can." At this point, she looked like she was just about to cry, then continued, "It's like with that police box you saw."

The Doctor looked between the boy outside and the phone, then hesitantly picking it up.

"_Are you my mummy?" _The boy asked. Before the Doctor could answer, Nancy snatched the phone from his hand and put it back on the dial. A few seconds after, music starting coming from the dining room. The Doctor walked back in and played with the knobs on the radio, trying to switch it off, or lower the volume, but nothing happened. The radio continued to play as a toy monkey started banging it's hands together, colliding with each other as the boy sang, "Mummy, mummy, mummy!"

The Doctor picked up the monkey to examine it, Nancy backing away. "I've got to go, stay here if you wan'." She ran out of the house before the Doctor or the other two could catch her, the little boys hand poking in through the letter box, the large gash on his hand standing out on his pink flesh. "Let me in please, mummy." The boy pleaded. "Please let me in."

"Your mummy's not here." The Doctor said as he crouched down to the boys height, looking at his hand. After the Doctor spoke, the music and the monkey stopped. "Are you my mummy?" The boy asked again.

"No mummy's here." The Doctor replied again. He gestured behind at the three standing. "Nobody here but us chickens."

"I'm scared…" The boy said, his voice quivering.

The Doctor looked at the boys hand, which twisted and turned over, as if searching for something. "Why are those other children frightened of you?"

The boy ignored him and repeated, "Please let me in, mummy, I'm scared of the bombs."

The Doctor continued to look at the hand, considering what to do. Something told him this little boy wasn't like the others, like Nancy had said. He wanted to find out, he wanted to know what it was about this little boy that made him so terrifying. "Okay." He said hesitantly. "I'm opening the door now."

At the words, the boy pulled his hand back out of the letter box, waiting patiently.

"Gramps, are you sure about this?" Eliza asked.

The Doctor nodded and leaned down, unhooking the latch. He reached up, doing the same to the other and fastened his hand around the door handle, turning it quickly and yanking the door open, to see that the scared little boy was nowhere to be seen. He'd just vanished.

Jason mumbled something under his breath, Eliza asking, "What are we gonna do?"

The Doctor considered his options. He could either look for the little boy to ease his curiosity, or he could pester the only person who could tell him anything. "Get your mutt to find Nancy."

After following Wolf for a good ten minutes, they found her in an old battered train, storing stolen food in a container. Feeling the eyes on her, she looked up at the four. "How'd you follow me here?"

"One thing me and this dog have in common, we're good at following." The Doctor said, looking down at Wolf. "We've both got good noses for it."

"People don't usually follow me if I don't want 'em to." Nancy countered.

The Doctor smiled. "This nose has special powers." He scratched Wolof behind his ears.

"Yeah? That why it so…" Nancy trailed off.

"What?" The Doctor asked, biting at her little game.

"Nothin'." She insisted. "Do your ears have special powers, too?" She asked, taking the mike out of his unusually big ears.

"What are you trying to say?" The Doctor asked, mocking being hurt.

Nancy shook her head and ended, "Goodnight, you lot."

She turned to walk off of the train, only to stop and roll her eyes. "Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids."

"Looks like a little boy, but aint a little boy." Eliza added.

"Started about a month ago, right?" The Doctor nodded. The thing we're looking for, the thing that landed, that's when it fell. You know what I'm talking about."

Nancy nodded slowly, looking intently at his face. "There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take me there." The Doctor demanded.

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire." Nancy protested. "You'd never get through." She looked at the Doctor again and asked, "You sure you wonna know what's going on in there?"

"I really wonna know." The Doctor nodded.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to, first."

"And who might that be?"

"The Doctor." Nancy ended, walking away, leaving the Doctor with a look on his face that said 'I'm right here'.

"She means Doctor Constantine." Jason supplied, walking after her.

_**A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been back at school, exams running out of my ears :P This 1 was a little rushed, but I promise it was be sorted next chapter.**_


	20. The Empty Child Part 2

_**The Empty Child Part 2**_

Nancy led them to just outside of a tall building, the only thing separating them was a humungous gate, the doors locked with some chains and a padlock.

"There. That's where the Doctor is." Nancy said as the real Doctor brought out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in of the hospital. "You should talk to him."

The Doctor scoffed, replying, "For now, I'm not interested in getting in there." He pointed at the barbed wire, at the large lump in the ground which was covered with a large clothe.

"Talk to the Doctor, first." Nancy insisted. "Maybe then you wont wonna get inside." She turned around and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor questioned, looking back at the hospital.

"There was a lot of food in that house." Nancy replied. "I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

The Doctor continued looking at the hospital, then asked hesitantly, "Can I ask you a question?" Not waiting for her answer, he asked, "Who did you lose?" The Doctor took the binoculars away from his eyes and turned to look at her. "The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it."

Nancy looked at him, quite surprised how easily he was able to read someone. "My little brother. Jamie. One night, I went out looking for food, same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was too dangerous, but he just…" Nancy looked down, battling the tears. "He just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, receiving a mental kick from Eliza.

"In the middle of an air raid?" Nancy said acidly. "What'd you think happened?"

The Doctor nodded sadly, and then looked up at the sky, watching the current battle. "Amazing." He smiled. "1941. Right now, not very far from here, a German War Machine is rolling up a map of Europe, country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it, nothing! Until one tiny, damp little island says 'No! No, not here!'" The Doctor chuckled, adding, "A mouse in front a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell outta me." He looked back over at Nancy, who looked considerably more happy, and proud. "Off you go, then. Do what you've gotta do. Save the world."

The Doctor turned back and walked down the stairs towards the hospital, Eliza waving back at Nancy, smiling widely at her as she waved back and walked away. Jason himself was smiling, but more to himself than for someone else.

They soon reached the gates of the hospital, an archway above it saying 'Albion hospital'. The Doctor unlocking it easily and strode into the building. The four looked in each room, every bed within them occupied with a patient, many of them in a nurse or doctor uniform, others were soldiers.

Eventually, they walked into a room with a desk in it, but no one sitting at it. Like the other rooms, this one was filled with people wearing gas masks, each one a civilian, a nurse or doctor, or a soldier.

One of the doors behind the four opened, revealing an elderly man with a walking stick, wearing a white gown, obviously a doctor.

"You'll find them everywhere." The man said as he approached. "In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them."

"Yes, we saw." The Doctor replied as the man walked toward the desk. "Why are they still wearing gas masks?"

"They're not." The man replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm… erm… are you the doctor?" The Doctor asked, not able to help himself.

"Doctor Constantine." The man replied. "And you are?"

"Nancy sent us." The Doctor replied, ignoring Doctor Constantine.

"Nancy?" Dr. Constantine asked. "That means you've been asking about the bomb. What do you know about it?"

"Nothing, that's why I was asking." The Doctor replied.

"Well, pestering really." Eliza added.

The Doctor, ignoring her as well, asked, "What do you know?"

"Only what it's done." Dr. Constantine said, gesturing the people in the beds.

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?"

Dr. Constantine shook his head. "None of them were." He began to cough roughly, stepping back and collapsing in the chair, having to put his hand up to stop the Doctor from helping him. "You're very sick." The Doctor noted.

"Dying, I think." Dr. Constantine corrected. "I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"I am." He smiled in a way that said he thought the presence of two doctors was amusing. "I have my moments."

"Have you examined any of them yet?" Dr. Constantine asked.

"No." The Doctor replied.

Dr. Constantine gave the Doctor a look that hinted 'What sort of doctor are you?'. Instead of putting them into words, he advised, "Don't touch the flesh."

"Which one?" The Doctor asked, taking out his Sonic Screwdriver and walked away.

"Any of them." Dr. Constantine said as Jason walked up to one of them. "I said don't touch the flesh, boy. Even with gloves on, you're not safe."

"Don't worry," Jason replied as he touched the rim of the gas mask, which was fused with the flesh of the wearer. "I'm completely safe."

The Doctor, using different motives, scanned one of the patients heads with the Sonic.

"Conclusions?" Constantine asked.

"Massive head trauma." The Doctor noted. "Mostly to the left side."

"Partial chest collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right." Jason said, looking up at the Doctor, who looked confused back at him.

"There's some scarring on the back of the hand-" The Doctor started.

"And the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh. No burns or scratches." Jason ended, looking at the Doctor again.

"_Where'd you learn this stuff?" _The Doctor asked.

"_It's observation." _Jason replied. _"Don't need a brain to see what's in front of you."_

"Examine another one." Constantine ordered. Both the males went to two other patients. Both of them looked at the results with confusion. "This is impossible." The Doctor said.

"Examine another." Constantine ordered again.

They both did again, coming to the same conclusion. "This isn't right." Jason claimed. "They all have identical injuries."

"Yes." Muttered Constantine.

"Exactly the same. Identical, right down to the back of the hand." The Doctor said. Nothing made sense. Not everyone could have the exact same injuries all in the same room, the hospital even. "How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim." Dr. Constantine explained.

"Dead?" The Doctor asked.

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful." Constantine commented. "By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had the exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same thing. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as a plague." Both the Doctor and Jason looked confused at each other, debating what could of happened. "What would you say was the cause of death, gentlemen?"

"The head trauma." The Doctor said confidently.

"No."

"Asphyxiation?" Jason guessed.

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity?"

"No."

The Doctor and Jason continued to debate before biting at Dr. Constantine. "Alright," The Doctor said, giving up. "What was the cause of death?"

Dr. Constantine looked at the patients before moving his walking stick. "There wasn't one. They're not dead." With the walking stick, he banged on a nearby bin, causing all the patients in the bed to bolt right up in their beds. Out of panic, Eliza grabbed the hilt of her sword, sending the ring through the room. Jason went to grab something from within his coat, stopped when Constantine said, "Don't worry, their harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die." Dr. Constantine finished speaking, the patients slowly lying back down in their beds.

"They've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor questioned.

"I try and make them as comfortable as I can," Dr. Constantine countered. "What else is there?"

The Doctor then realised something. Out of everyone in this entire hospital, he was the only one who seemed to be completely human and alive. It had to be more than coincidence.

"Just you? You're the only one in here?" The Doctor asked.

"Before this war, I was a father and a grand-father." Constantine claimed. "Now I am neither, but I'm still the doctor."

The Doctor nodded his head slowly. "I know the feeling."

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital, and blame in on a German bomb."

The Doctor shook his head. "Probably too late."

"No." Dr. Constantine disagreed. "There are isolated cases-" He broke off, crouching foreword as if in pain. "Isolated cases all… over London…" He struggled, the Doctor walked towards him. "Stay back! Listen to me. On the top floor, room 802, that's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?"

"It was her brother." Constantine explained. "She knows more than she's saying, she won't tell me but she mi-… might…mi-… mummy…" Dr. Constantine struggled again. "Are… you… my… mummy..?"

From his mouth, a sort of cup shape object started to emerge, which explained why he struggled getting his words out, being as there was something trying to make its way up with throat.

The colour of this cup was black, which spread to the rest of his skin as the cup continued to emerge. After a moment, the cup was found to be the front of a gas mask, exactly like the others were wearing. His eyes turned into glass circle where the eyes were supposed to be, his head nor his eyes could be seen as the gas mask engulfed his face.

The three looked at Constantine for a few more seconds, drawn away from the 'Hello!' coming from the hallway. Another 'hello' came from the hallway, only this time, it was Rose's voice. The Doctor speeded towards the voices, relief flooding him as he saw Rose was safe and sound. Only then to see this… _pretty _man at her side.

"Good evening!" Greeted his American voice. He wore a strange coat, had black hair and extended his hand for the Doctor to shake. "Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He knows." Rose piped up. "I had to tell him about the three of us being _Time Agents." _

Eliza nodded, then shook her head slightly to herself.

Jack adjusted something on his wrist and then slapped the Doctor on his shoulder. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Missing the Doctor's look, he walked towards the ward where Constantine was, taking in Jason and Wolf.

"Mister Spock?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"What was I supposed to say?" Rose said in her defence. "You don't have a name. Don't you get tired of 'Doctor'? Doctor who?"

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where have you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz, it's no time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling?" Rose scoffed. "I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid. Who's the guy?" She pointed at Jason, who was staring strangely at Rose.

"Jason." He said, saying nothing else and keeping his eyes to the floor or on Wolf.

"What?!" The Doctor yelled at her.

Rose shook her head and then said, "Listen, what's a Chula warship?"

"Chula?" The Doctor questioned. He defiantly knew the word, but not for a long while.

Shaking his head, the Doctor walked into the ward following Jack, Jason following him closely, leaving Rose and Eliza to catch up. "So, where'd you find him, then?" Rose teased.

"Shut up." Eliza laughed as they went through the doors, Jack scanning on of the bodies on the bed.

"This just isn't possible." Jack said as he shook his head at his scanner. "How did this happen?"

The Doctor eyed Jack, then asked, "What kind of Chula ship landed here?"

"What?" Jack replied immediately.

"He said it was a warship." Rose supplied as she leaned on one of the beds. "He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bombs gonna fall on it- _unless _we make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor demanded, more harshly this time.

"Does it matter?" Jack asked, almost desperately. "It's got nothing to do with this."

"This started at the night of that bombsite." The Doctor countered. "It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance!" Jack blurted out. He pulled up on of his sleeves, revealing his scanner. He pressed a button, and the hologram of the ambulance appeared. "I threw this at you through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty, I made sure of it. It's nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. I saw your time travel vehicle- love the retro look, by the way, nice panels- threw you the bait-"

"Bait?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to sell it to you before you found out it was junk." Jack admitted.

"You said it was a warship."

"They have ambulances in wars." Jack said, as if speaking to a child. "It's a con. That's what I am, I'm a con man! I thought you were Time Agents, you're not, are you?"

"Just a couple more freelancers." Rose said, nodding.

Jack laughed mockingly, and then nodded as well. "I should have known. The way you guys were blending in with the local colours, I mean, flag girl was bad enough," He pointed at Rose, who looked down at her shirt. "But you, boat captain?" He pointed to the Doctor. "And since when did Time Agencies hire Shaggy, Velma and Scooby-Doo?" He gestured behind him towards Eliza and Wolf.

"Last time a checked, Velma had glasses and Scooby was brown." Eliza corrected.

"Anyway," Jack ignored. "Whatever is going on here has nothing to do with that ship."

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked, looking around the beds at the patients, wondering why they were all wearing gas masks, even the doctors.

"Human DNA is being re-written, by an idiot." The Doctor answered. "Some kind of virus. Converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

"Maybe who ever did this didn't know they were doing it?" Jason guessed. "No way a human could have done this, has to be alien."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"You said who ever did this was an idiot, yeah? Didn't know what they were doing." Jason attempted to explain.

"I think I know what you're on about." Eliza said. "It's like when you're a baby and you've got a new toy. You bang it about, see what it does, try to break it. Maybe it's the same with this?"

As Rose leaned over one of the patients to see if they still had eyes, all the patients in the beds sat straight up and looked at the six of them, all the while singing, "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"

"Doctor, what happening?" Rose said as she panicked. She backed up behind Jack and the Doctor, Eliza, Jason and Wolf soon following her, except Jason held Eliza behind him, himself and Wolf guarding her.

They were guided towards a wall, no way out as the patients surrounded them. "Don't let them touch you." The Doctor warned.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked breathlessly.

"You're looking at it."

The patients continued to surround them, all the while continuing to sing 'Mummy!'. Eliza reached foreword and grabbed Jason's hand, him giving it a squeeze in return as they were slowly but surely getting surrounded.


	21. The Doctor Dances Part 1

_**The Doctor Dances Part 1**_

_The patients continued to surround them, all the while continuing to sing 'Mummy!'. Eliza reached foreword and grabbed Jason's hand, him giving it a squeeze in return as they were slowly but surely getting surrounded._

The Doctor looked around him as his last idea came to mind. He took one step foreword, so he was right in front of one of the patients, and said sternly, "Go to your room."

All of the masked people stopped and stared at him, in confusion most likely. The Doctor looked around him again and repeated, "Go to your room!" Eliza was able to catch on pretty quickly. They were acting like children, so they shouldn't have been any different if he were to treat them like children… right? Her hand tightened on Jason's as Rose and Jack looked at each other. "I mean it." The Doctor continued. "I'm very, very angry right now; I'm very, very cross." When the patients continued to stare at him, he bellowed, "Go. To. Your. ROOM!"

The patients took more notice of him this time, letting their heads fall, like a child had just been told off, and sulkily went back to bed.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, Eliza exhaled deeply, only to breathe back in in the same manor. Jason had let go on her hand, much to her disappointment, as the Doctor quipped, "I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words."

"I feel sick." Eliza groaned.

"You've been in situations like that before." The Doctor said as he walked over to the doors, locking them.

"Not like that." She argued. "What would they have done to us anyways?"

"Probably made us like them, like he said." Jason answered, gesturing the Doctor, who was once again studying the patients.

"So, what? All they would have done was touch us?" Eliza asked. Not really listening to the Doctor's answer, she continued, "That would be kind of stupid. You know, all of them surrounding us like there's no way out, and then all they do is touch us on the arm and go back to bed." Eliza thought for a moment and then concluded, "If that's what would have happened, I'd be disappointed."

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked.

"They're not." Jack replied. He had moved over to the desk that Dr. Constantine was sitting in, putting his feet up and resting them on the desk. "Those masks are flesh and bone."

The Doctor nodded. "How was your con supposed to work?"

"Simple enough, really." Jack shrugged. "Find a harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest time agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty per cent up front- opps! German bomb falls on it, destroys is forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumb luck." Jack said all this rather smugly, and looked as if he was supposed to impress someone. "The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah, 'perfect'." The Doctor spat.

Jack shook his head and continued, "The London blitz is great for self-cleaners, and Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it, but you have to set your alarm for volcano day." He began laughing at his joke, looking around lamely to see if anyone else was joining him. "I'm sensing a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room," The Doctor said harshly. "This is what your 'harmless' piece of space junk did."

"It was a burnt out medical transporter, it was empty." Jack said in strong defence.

The Doctor stared at Jack hard before walking of towards one of the unlocked doors. "Rose, Eliza."

"We getting out of 'ere?" Asked Rose as she and Eliza, who was followed by Jason and Wolf, trotted after the Doctor.

"We're going up stairs." The Doctor replied and he put his hand on the door.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it would land on anything living!" Jack continued, almost desperately now. To Jason, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than the others. "I harmed no one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me; I have nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what happening. You've forgot to set your alarm clock, it's volcano day." The Doctor spat again.

A moment later, sirens started going off outside. "What's that?" Rose asked as Wolf looked around, trying to determine the source of the noise.

"The all-clear." Jack replied.

The Doctor scoffed and opened the door. "I wish." Rose and the others followed him, Jack did so as well, although not completely out of choice.

After the sirens had ceased, the Doctor started at a full run, going up three flights of stairs, the other sprinting to catch up.

They ended up at a metal door, the Doctor asking, "You got a Blaster?"

"Sure." Jack replied, while Jason also replied, "Yeah." The Doctor looked at the younger man strongly, wondering what on Earth _he _was doing with a Blaster. Leaving it for the moment, Jack pulled out his blaster as the Doctor explained, "The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This is where they were taken."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out. Get it open." He ordered.

Jack walked in front on the door and played with one of the dials. "What's wrong with your Sonic Screwdriver?" Rose asked again.

"Nothing." The Doctor replied. He watched Jack carefully as he took the lock of the door away and let the door swing open. "Sonic Blaster. Fifty first century. The weapon factories at Villangard."

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked at the Doctor took the weapon from his hands and studied it, sounding very surprised.

"Once." The Doctor replied and Eliza snickered.

"Well, their gone now. The main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot."

"Like I said; once." The Doctor repeated. Eliza had only just noticed out of the corner of her eye the Doctor putting the Blaster inside his coat and pulling out a banana, slipping it inside Jack coat where the weapon was supposed to be. "There's a banana growth there now. I like banana's." He looked over at Eliza, who was shaking her head at the pulled off switch. "Banana's are good." He smiled, then walked into the room.

The Doctor walked over to a just see-able lamp and switched on, lighting up the room. On the floor was a broken, old wooden chair, in front of it, a broken window, some sort of recording machine sitting on a desk in front of the broken glass.

"What'd you think?" The Doctor asked.

"Something got out of here." Jack muttered. "Something powerful. Angry."

"Angry?" Scoffed Jason. "'Angry' is not the word for this, I don't think."

The Doctor nodded as the other four went into the room, studying the destruction. The first thing Eliza noticed was the rocking horse, then the child sized bed, and then the drawing scattered across the floor.

"_Nancy's lil' brother did this?" _Eliza asked the Doctor.

"_Bet you that's who she lost." _Jason added.

"_Who she's been hiding from." _The Doctor nodded. He cleared some of the glass off of the recorder as the others continued examining the room.

"A child?" Jack concluded. "I guess this explains 'mummy'."

"But how could a child do this?" Rose asked, looking around her. The Doctor pressed a button on the recorder, which started the tape. _"Do you know where you are?" _Came Dr. Constantine's voice.

"_Are you my mummy?" _Answered the young boys voice.

"_Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"_

"_Are you my mummy?" _The boy repeated. _"I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? I want my mummy!"_

Eliza felt a tinge of sadness as she listened to the boy. She knew she shouldn't of, but she couldn't help but compare with the boy, sympathise with him. After all, she didn't know who her mummy was either, or her daddy. Jason seemed to have read her mind, or at least her expression, as he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

The boys voice continued the question all through the tape, not stopping for Constantine to ask another question.

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose said, her expression similar to Eliza's. "Always 'are you my mummy?' Like he doesn't know. Why doesn't he know?" Rose's expression turned from sympathy to rage as she thought of the concept of this boy not knowing who his mother was. It was a horrible thing, she couldn't think of not being able to know the woman who gave her life, however stressing she could be sometimes. She then thought about Eliza's situation. She was in the exact same place as the boy was. Sure, she'd met her parents, she just didn't remember them, but that was worse.

After a few moments, Jason let his hand fall, the hairs on his arms going straight up, as did Eliza's. The Doctor seemed to have sensed it too, as he started pacing around the room, leaving the recorder unguarded. It was a strange feeling, the sort like when you get cold, shivers run up and down your back.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked, only gaining a replied from the two youngest, and only gaining a 'sense what?' from Jack and Rose. "Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?" Listening and feeling for anything else, the Doctor laughed. "Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?"

"When he's stressed, he liked to insult species." Rose explained to Jack.

"Rose, I'm thinking." The Doctor huffed.

"When he cuts himself shaving, spends abou' half an hour listing why he's cleverer and better than said species." Eliza added, earning a distracted glare. "Can't help it if it's the truth."

"All these children, living rough around the bomb sites. They come out during air raid looking for food. Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever is was, landed."

The continuous changing of 'mummy? Are you my mummy?' continued as the Doctor thought, only now it was accompanied by a strange ticking noise.

"It was a med-ship, it was harmless." Jack defended once again.

"Yeah, you keep saying 'harmless'. Suppose one of them was affected, altered."

"I'm here!" The voice sang, the clicking noise continuing.

"It's afraid." The Doctor concluded. "Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." Eliza saw a slight movement from behind the Doctor and was paralyzed by what she saw. The small boy, wearing the gas mask, was staring at the Doctor's head as he spoke, but continued to sing. She had no doubt in her mind that the Doctor knew he was there. That explained the strange feeling.

The Doctor laughed as he saw Eliza's expression, correcting his suspicion. "It's got the power of a God, and I just sent it to its room." The clicking got louder and louder, making Rose panic and ask, "What's that noise?"

The Doctor looked from her to Jack, and then back to her. "End of the tape." He replied, watching as Rose's face turned from panic to horror, all the while the singing continued. "It ran out about thirty seconds ago. I sent it to its room. This," He gestured the small space. "is its room."

He turned quickly to see the little boy staring at him, then looking over at Rose and Eliza. He looked at them in a confused way, tilting his head around. "Mummy?"

"Okay," Jack said in the calmest voice he could. He inched his way around the Doctor so he could get a better look at the boy. "On my signal, head for the door." He reached inside to grab his Blaster, instead grabbing the banana the Doctor had taken. "NOW!" Jack looked in confusion at the fruit, then turned to the Doctor, who was smiling at him. He took the stolen Blaster from inside his coat and pointed it at the wall. "Go, now! Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?!" Jack asked as he climbed through the hole the Doctor had made.

"Good source of Potassium!" The Doctor replied as he jumped through.

"Gimme that!" Jack ordered, setting the Blaster to reverse and replacing the wall, just as the boy came into view.

"Nice switch." Jack complimented, tossing the Doctor the banana.

The Doctor smiling as he caught it. "The growths of Villengard. Thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana growth in the heart of Villingard, and you did that?"

The Doctor shrugged smugly and repeated, "Banana's are good!"

Just as they began catching their breaths again, there was a thumping at the replaced wall, cracks starting to appear.

"Run!" The Doctor bellowed, pushing the others in front of him, only to be stopped at the door burst open, dozens of patients wearing gas masks swarming in. They began to run back, only to again be stopped by dozens of other patients, all chanting 'Mummy!'. They were forced back to the spot where Jack had replaced the wall, getting surrounded. They were forced into a small square, on one side was Jack, the other side the Doctor and Jason. Jack fiddled with the dial on the Blaster and pointed it at the patients. "Okay, this thing can function as a Sonic Blaster, A Sonic Cannon, and a triple-folded Sonic Disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

As Jason pulled out his own Blaster, the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "I've got a Sonic..! Never mind."

"Disrupter, canon, what?" Pressed Jack.

"It's best if you don't know, actually." Jason said, smirking at the Doctor.

"It's Sonic." The Doctor replied. "Totally Sonic. I'm Soniced up!"

"A Sonic what?!" Jack demanded.

The Doctor broke, turning around and replying/shouting, "Screwdriver!"

Jack lowered his Blaster and looked at him, frowning.

"I told you, you wouldn't wonna know." Jason said as he shook his head. From behind them, the wall had started to crumbled down, large cement piece by large cement piece, revealing the boy, walking to climb over the rubble.

Rose grabbed Jack's arm, lowered it towards the ground and pressed the button. "Going down!" The floor vanished beneath them, letting them tumble onto the floor below them, Jack setting it to reverse and giving the ceiling back, Wolf whimpering as he got up. _"Ones paw hurts, mistress." _He complained. Jason, playing with the dial on his own Blaster, gently took Wolf's paw and pressed the button, healing it immediately.

"That's a handy thing to have around." Eliza commented.

"It can only mend simple bone structures." Jason replied. "Couldn't have done a lot to your leg, too much muscle."

"Who has a Sonic Screwdriver?" Jack asked mockingly to the Doctor."

"I do." The Doctor replied.

"Who looks at a Screwdriver and think 'Oh, this could be a little more Sonic!'?"

"Lights…" Rose muttered at she searched around the walls.

"What? Have you never been bored?" The Doctor asked. "Never had a long night? Never had any cabinets to put up?"

"You've never put up a single cabinet in your life, gramps." Eliza countered. This was true. Not once had he put up a cabinet, or even put together a bookshelf, which she pestered him to do, which he always battled with 'Why do you need a bookshelf when you could go to the TARDIS library?'.

The room flooded with light as Rose slipped a switch, revealing more patients, who sat up as the light came on, sitting in the beds.

They ran for a door, Jack pointing at the lock, only for it to make a drowning noise. "It's the special features, they really drain the battery." The Doctor took his place by the door, quickly opening it.

"The battery?" Rose asked, wondering why something so high-tech would need something like a battery.

"That's why mine runs on something more suitable." Jason quipped as the Doctor locked the door again.

"That's so lame!" Rose exclaimed.

"I was gonna send for another one, but someone's gone and blown up the factory." Jack glared at the Doctor at the last part.

"I know." Rose agreed. "First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."

Eliza laughed at this, thinking back to her old telly. "You have no idea."

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." The Doctor said as he jumped up on top of the desk and tested the bars on the windows.

"The door?" Jack asked. "The wall didn't stop it!"

"It's got to find us first." The Doctor said reasonably. "C'mon, we're not done yet. Assets!"

"Well, I have a banana, Jay here could heal a scratch in not time and in a pinch, you could put up some shelves." Jack said sarcastically.

"The window." The Doctor said as he attempted to look outside.

"Barred, seven stories."

"And no other exits." Rose added.

"Happy days." Jason muttered in ending. "And could you not call me Jay?"

Jack sat down in a dusty wheelchair, bringing one of his legs up to rest on the others knee. "Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

The Doctor glared at him and then glanced at Rose. "So where'd you pick this one up then?"

"Doctor." Rose warned.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Jack flirted.

The Doctor, not at all impressed, said, "Okay, one; we need to get out of here. Two; we cant get out of here. Have I missed something?"

"Yeah." Rose said in wonder. "Jack …just disappeared."

The Doctor turned around to see that she was correct. The dusty wheelchair that Jack was sitting in was now vacant, some dark patches from where he had been sitting. The Doctor sat down on the desk and sighed. "Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the _great looking _ones who do that?" Rose asked, emphasising the words 'great looking'.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." The Doctor said.

Rose, realising what she'd just said, recovered with, "I mean… men."

"Thank." The Doctor said, giving a mock smile.

"Great, now I'm offended." Jason quipped.

"Oh, c'mon." Rose muttered. "I can't please everyone. And what are you anyway, sixteen?"

"Seventeen, actually." Jason corrected. "And if I'm right, you're only nineteen. Only two years younger than you-" Jason frowned, then put his hands over his ears. "Why am I even saying this? This is sick…"

"_Scooby-doo and co, can you hear me?" _Said Jack's voice. It seemed to be coming from a radio, which was upside down and unplugged. _"I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport, sorry I couldn't take you guys. It's security keyed to my molecule structure. I'm wokrin' on it, just hang in there."_

"How are you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked.

"_Om-com." _Jack replied. _"I can call anything with a speaker grill."_

"Now there's a coincidence." The Doctor muttered. "The child can On-com, too. Anything with a speaker grill. Even the TARDIS phone."

"You mean the child can phone us?" Rose asked.

"_And I can hear you!" _The little boys voice sang through the speaker. _"Coming to find you! Coming to fiiiind you!"_

"_Doctor, can you hear that?" _Jack asked. _"I'll try to block off the signal it's the least I can do. Remember this one, Rose?"_

A song called Moonlight Serenade started playing through the speaker grill, and Rose couldn't help but crack a smile. "Our song." Rose explained to all the confused looks, even Wolf's.

The Doctor nodded his head and gave a tight smile before jumping back on the table, saying he was trying to resonate concrete, he said.

Meanwhile, as Rose wheeled around in the chair, Eliza, Jason and Wolf sat in a corner at the other end of the room.

"He's not resonating concrete." Eliza claimed in a voice that only Jason could hear. "He's just trying to busy himself, keep himself distracted. Resonating concrete, my ass."

"Well, he has a reason to, I guess." Jason countered. "Rose is… urm… she has good looks, I guess."

"Why is it so 'sick', as you put it, for you to think she's attractive?" Eliza asked.

Jason shook his head and replied, "You'll find out later."

Eliza nodded, then turned her head to hear Rose saying, "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs, you may care to move them." She had her hands in his, moving them slightly.

"_Oh, my days…"_ Jason muttered. _"I think Armageddon's coming, he's dancing…"_

"_Shut it." _The Doctor spat at them, and continued talking to Rose. "If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah?" Rose asked. "Shame I missed that." She ended cheekily.

"I keep forgetting she was young at one point." Jason whispered to Eliza.

Before Eliza could reply, she found herself switch from one place to another. This new area was small, and very bright. "Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock." Said Jack from the chair up front. Most people know once they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry I'm late. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?" The Doctor asked doubtfully. "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

Jack laughed heartily and replied, "Oh, I do. She was _gorgeous! _Like I told her; be back in five minutes." He then disappeared under the floor.

The Doctor looked around and claimed, "This is a Chula ship."

"Yeah." Jack replied from under the grating. "Just like that medical transporter. Only… this one is dangerous." He added sheepishly.

The Doctor snapped his fingers as Jason sat down on the bed, and several small lights surrounded the Doctors hand. "They're what fixed my hand up." Rose exclaimed.

"Hey, I've read about those in the library." Eliza said, looking at them with interest. "Oh… what are they called… Nanobots?"

"Nanogenes." Jason corrected. Wolf was resting in his lap, practically purring from the attention his ears were getting.

The Doctor nodded as he watched them. "Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of 'em in here. Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed, check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws." He flicked them away after he'd explained, watching as they sped away. He turned to Jack, who had just emerged from the grating. "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your 'space junk'."

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online." Jack nodded. He looked over at the other three and winked, adding, "Make yourselves comfortable. Continue with whatever it was you were doing."

"We were talking about dancing." The Doctor replied innocently.

"It didn't look like talking." Jack replied doubtfully, a small stretching across his face.

"It didn't feel like dancing." Rose added, shacking her head and giving the Doctor a look.

The Doctor and Rose began to talk quietly after that, Eliza and Jason stroking Wolf. Jason seemed a little too quiet, until he said, "All this gear," He looked around and gestured the walls, one of them having a very big gun hanging from it. He got up and examined it, touching a finger to the logo, on the side of it saying 'T.A'. "The Time Agency?"

Jack looked at him in confusion, then went on to explain. "I used to be a Time Agent. Something happened, and I ended up leaving."

"So, you used to be a Time Agent, and now you're trying to Con 'em?" Rose asked.

"If it makes me sound better, I'm not doing it for the money." Jack replied in a serious tone as he leaned over and flipped a switch. Eliza heard Jason give out a small laugh, and she turned to see him smiling to himself. "Woke up one morning while I was still working for them, "Jack added in a quiet voice. "Found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories?" Rose said. She looked over at Eliza, who was shaking her head, warning her not to say anything.

"Two years of my life." Jack nodded. "No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trsut me, "He looked over at the Doctor. "And for all I know, he's right not to."

"Well, at least you're not left out anymore, Eliza." The Doctor said, making Eliza sigh and drop her head. "She's got no memories, either."

Jack frowned at him and then looked over at the girl. She looked at her thumbs, as she always did when someone brought up her unknown past.

Saved by the bell, literally, an alarm began going off inside the ship, and Jack said, "We're good to go. To the crash site."

Most of it was silent after that, out loud anyway. _"You okay?" _Jason asked as he nudged her leg.

"_Yeah, I think so." _Eliza sighed. _"I just wonder sometimes who my parents are, who my friends are, where I lived, that sort of thing. I mean, I guess I have sort of an insight on who my friend are, but that's it." _She gave another sigh and leaned down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"_Maybe you should talk to him, Jack that is." _Jason suggested.

"_He's a complete stranger. Just because I find out that he has the same problem as I do, doesn't really mean that much."_

"_No, but he could help you. A lot of people can only get help for a problem from someone who's actually experienced it themselves. This is an opportunity here for you, Ri-… Eliza."_

Too tired to hear his stumble, Eliza nodded softly and began to doze, resting her head on Jason's shoulder as her eyes fell into a close.


	22. The Doctor Dances Part 2

_**The Doctor Dances Part 2**_

They walked towards the bomb site, not bothering to keep hidden due to the fact Jack was apparently part of the army. "That's it." He said once the site came into view. "Hey! They've got Algy on duty! Must be important."

"We've got to get past them." The Doctor said irritably.

"Do the words 'distract the guard' come in my general direction?" Rose asked, a little too hopefully in Eliza's opinion.

"Don't try and flatter yourself, Rosie." Eliza said as she patted her back. "It doesn't work."

"Yeah, I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack added hesitantly. "I've gotten to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me; you're not his type." He smiled and ended, "_I'll _distract him." Don't wait up."

Rose watched in shock as Jack jogged over to the soldier, giving the look of i-thought-he-was-straight look. He looked at the other three, and the Doctor said, "Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more _flexibly _when it comes to _dancing_."

"How flexible?" Rose asked in a scared voice.

"Well, by his time, you lot had spread out to half the Galaxy." The Doctor shrugged.

"Meaning?"

"So little species, so little time." He sang, Eliza and Jason laughing at Rose's reaction.

"So, that's what we do when we get out there? We seek new life and…" Rose looked as if she'd be sick by the word, so the Doctor finished for her. "_Dance._"

Eliza and Jason began laughing quietly as Rose inhaled, giving the both a sharp look and as she blushed. They watched as Jack walked up to his _friend_, then ran over to him in panic as Algy started chocking. Like, Dr. Constantine, by the time they got over to him, his face was covered with a gas mask, his eyes un-see able.

The effects are becoming air-born, accelerated." The Doctor explained hurriedly.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose demanded.

The Doctor gave her a look before admitting, "Nothing."

From behind, the sirens started the wail again. "Here they come." Jack said in a desperate voice.

"Just what we need." Rose muttered. "Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land here?" She asked him, her voice too becoming panicked.

Jack nodded, the Doctor butting in, "Never mind about that. If the contaminates air-born, there's hours left."

"Till what?" Jack asked.

"Till nothing." The Doctor spat, a habit he couldn't help but do when he was stressing. "Forever, for the entire human race, and can anyone else hear singing?" True to his question, once he'd stopped talking, the small voice became apparent. A woman was sing, like a mother would sing to her baby. The song was 'Rock a bye baby', actually singing it not that badly. The voice was coming from inside of a small building, not too far from the site. Signalling everyone to be quiet, the Doctor quickly walked over to the building and opened the door, revealing Nancy, handcuffed to a table leg, and a gas masked soldier sleeping with his head on the table.

When Nancy saw the Doctor open the door, her voice wavered slightly, until he came in and used his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the cuffs.

They walked back to the site where the ambulance was, taking the cover off of it. "See?" Jack asked. "Just an ambulance."

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked doubtfully.

"It's hard to explain." Rose said, herself had her arm around Nancy to try and comfort her about the soldier. "It's… from another world."

Nancy frowned in confusion, wondering whether to believe this, Jack laughed. "They've been trying to get in."

"'course they have." The Doctor scoffed. "They think they've got their hand on Hitler's latest secret weapon." Nether the less, Jack continued pressing the button, attempting to open the ambulance. "What're you doing?"

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." Jack snapped. He pressed another button, sending sparks from the panel, also setting off a high pitched, continues alarm. The Doctor glared at Jack and he looked between him and the machine. "That didn't happen last time."

"It didn't crash last time." The Doctor reminded him sharply. "There'll be emergency protocols."

"Doctor," Rose started, taking her hand off of Nancy's shoulder and walking towards the ambulance, pointing towards the red light that went off and on with the alarm. A few moments later, there was a banging on the hospital gates, cries of 'mummy' ringing through the air. The Doctor tossed Rose his Sonic Screwdriver, something he never,_ ever, _done, and she set off to reattach the barb wire Nancy had cut.

Jack continued pressing buttons until the ambulance hatch slid open. Sighing in relief, Jack gave the Doctor a look that said 'told you so'. "See? It's empty."  
Jason gave a stiff laugh as he looked coldly as Jack, the same way the Doctor was. "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Couch drops?" Rose and Nancy had just come back from their job. "Rose?" He asked he opinion.

Rose shrugged, and at him and answered, "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." The Doctor supplied, holding up his hand, wiggling his fingers. Suddenly, the penny dropped and Rose exclaimed, "Nanogenes!"

The Doctor nodded, giving Jack another hard look, Jason's one getting colder and colder as the image of what had happened in London formed in his mind. The thing that bothered Eliza the most, was that she couldn't hear or see what he was thinking, where with the Doctor, usually she could do it as if she was reading from an open book. But with Jason, it bothered her. Like the Doctor, she didn't like the unknown. "It wasn't empty, Captain." The Doctor said. "There were enough Nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

Realisation dawned on Jack's face as he started to get the idea. He looked awkwardly around at all the faces staring at him, muttering, "Oh, God…"

"Getting it now, are we?" The Doctor asked mockingly. "When the ship crashes, the Nanogenes escape, billion upon billions of them, ready to fix every cut and bruise in the whole world. But what they find first, is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask."

"And they brought him back to life?" Rose asked. "They can do that?"

"What's life? Life's easy, a quirk a matter. Natures way of keeping meat fresh; nothing to a Nanogene. One problem though, these Nanogenes, they aren't like the ones on your ship. These ones have never seen a Human Being before. Don't know what a Human Being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on; they do what they were programmed to do; they patch it up. They don't know what's gas mask from what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they wont ever stop. They wont ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for his mother, and there is nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know…" Jack muttered pathetically. It wasn't like Eliza didn't blame him for it; it was Jack's fault. But you cant really have a go at someone just because they made an accident. He didn't know what harm he was causing, after all.

The Doctor stared at Jack for another few seconds before walking back to the ambulance, trying to stop the alarm. A few moments later, Nancy yelled, "Rose!" They all turned to see the field of patients, all crying 'mummy' as they walked towards the group, the ambulance.

Rose looked back to the ambulance, figuring out what the alarm was for. "It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?"

The Doctor nodded. "The ship thinks it's under attack, it's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

"But the gas mask people aren't troops." Rose protested.

"They are now." The Doctor replied. "This is a battlefield ambulance. Nanogenes don't just patch you up, they get you ready for the front lines, equip you, programme you."

"That's why the child's so strong." Rose realised. "Why he can do that phoning thing." Eliza noticed, when the word 'child' went through the air, Nancy winced slightly.

"He's a fully equip Chula warrior, yeah." The Doctor nodded, giving up on the ambulance and standing with the rest of them. "All that weapons tech on the hands of a hysterical four year old, looking for his mummy, and now there's an army of them."

The patients continued to surround them, but stopped when they reached the gate or the barb wire. "Why don't they attack?" Jack asked.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander." The Doctor explained.

Jack turned around and looked at the Doctor in confusion. "The child?"

"Jamie…" Nancy said lowly. "Not 'the child', Jamie." She said this more strongly now, making sure Jack had it noted.

"So, how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Any second." Jack replied, his voice cracking.

"What's the matter captain, a bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor teased.

Nancy shook her head as the Doctor approached. "He's just a little boy. He's just a little boy, who wants his mummy."

"I know." The Doctor told her. "There isn't a little boy born that wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy, and this little boy can."

"So what are we gonna do?" Rose asked over the noise of a bomb falling in the background.

The Doctor looked at the army in defeat and shook his head. "I don't know."

Nancy, unable to hold the tears back any longer, squeaked, "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"How can it be your faul-" Before the Doctor could finish, eruptions of 'mummy' went through the Chula warriors. The Doctor looked around at the patients, then looked back at Nancy as a new plan began to form in him mind. "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?"

Just behind the army of patients, a bomb exploded, covering the patients with dust and dirt. "Doctor, that bomb… we've got seconds!"

"It's volcano day, do what you've got to do." The Doctor muttered, Nancy's tears coming at full speed now, both the unusually quiet Eliza and Jason realising who she was and her relation to this child.

Jack transported himself back to his ship, the Doctor continuing to bombard Nancy with questions. "How old were you five years ago? Fifth teen? Sixteen?" The Doctor asked.

"Old enough to give birth, that is." Jason piped.

The Doctor nodded, Nancy looking up at him. "He's not your brother is he?" Nancy shook her head slowly as the Doctor continued, "Teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him." Nancy nodded her head again, but jumped in surprise when the gates burst open, revealing part of the army, all standing behind the little boy. "Are you my mummy?"

Nancy looked terrified at the little boy, and attempted to slide behind the Doctor, but he would have it. "He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop." The Doctor claimed. "Tell him." Nancy shook her head as the army and the little boy drew closer and closer, her muttering 'I can't do it…'

"Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me, and tell him." Looking over to the little boy, Nancy gulped as she was prodded on by the Doctor, who gave her a little push.

"Are you my mummy?" The boy asked as Nancy approached him. "Are you my mummy?"

"Yes…" Nancy whispered, barley hear able. "Yes, I am your mummy."

"Mummy?" Said the boy. This was unlike the other times he had spoken. This time, it was said with uncertainty, rather than just confusion. Nancy crouched down on the floor so she was eye level with him, the boy stopping right in front of her. "Are you my mummy?"

"Yes." Nancy said, nodding her head vigorously.

The little boy cocked his head to one side, repeating, "Are you my mummy?"

The Doctor, who had stood behind with the other four, explained, "He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left."

Nancy, who had heard this, raised her voice now, with much more determination and confidence. "I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy." She leaned up and foreword, wrapping her arms around his small waist and pulled him close to her, the little boy himself encircling his arms around her neck. "I'm sorry."

From around them, Millions of little Nanogenes sprouted from the boy and circled them repeatedly, going round and round, as if they didn't quite know what to make of her.

The Doctor, whose mood seemed to have brightened considerably, encouraged them on. "Oh, come on, you clever little Nanogenes. The mother she's the mother."

"The mother DNA…" Jason muttered as he watched the Nanogenes in wonder. "She made him, not the other way around..."

"That's got to be enough information, figure it out…" The Doctor continued to mutter.

Without warning, Nancy fell from the boy as the Nanogenes disappeared and disintegrated, watching as the gas mask eyes became less dark, and returned with more colour. The Doctor ran up to the boy, his hands in shape, ready to take the mask off. "C'mon," He prayed to the Universe. "Just this once, gimme this one…" He reached forward, taking hold on the front of the gas mask, becoming ecstatic when he found the mask flew off with ease, revealing the small face of Jamie, who was smiling up at him. The Doctor smiled and picked the boy up, throwing him in the air. "Welcome back! Twenty years to pop-music, you're gonna love it!"

"What happened?" Nancy asked, he years of terror now replaced by ones of happiness.

"The Nanogenes recognised the superior information; the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them!" The Doctor put Jamie down, himself wrapping his arms around his mother leg as the Doctor said the old saying 'Mother knows best'.

Rose, who was smiling along with the other, had her cheeriness stripped from her when she heard another bomb go off, each getting closer to them than the last. "Doctor, that bomb…"

"Taken care of it." The Doctor replied happily.

"How?"

"Psychology."

At that moment, Jason looked up to see the bomb, speeding towards them at a speed he didn't even want to guess. Before the bomb could hit the ground, Jack's Chula warship flew after it, catching it in a blue light beam.

"Doctor!" Came Jack's voice. From a hologram, Jack appeared, straddling the bomb. "The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis, but it wont last long."

"Change of plan." The Doctor called back. "Don't need the bomb. Could you get rid of it? Safely as you can!"

Jack nodded his head just enough so they could see the gesture and then called, "Rose!"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye." Jack disappeared, along with the bomb, then reappeared again a few seconds later. "By the way- love the t-shirt!"

Rose touched the rim of the shirt, thankful that at least one person thought it was good. The blue light beam vanished, Jack and the bomb along with it. The ship turned around, then shot off into the air.

The Doctor, walking away from Nancy and Jamie, looked down at his hands, a few Nanogenes jumping from his skin. He smiled as another few million joined them, then looked at the army, still standing tall. "Software patch." The Doctor said, smiling even more. "Gonna e-mail the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." He brought his and back, then thrust them foreword, sending the Nanogenes sailing towards the army. When the Nanogenes reached them, the army fell as the Nanogenes did their work, some of the gas masks slipping off as a few of the patients fell to the floor. "Everybody lives, Rose. Everybody lives! Just this once!"

As the newly recovered patients who were getting up, and wondering why in the world they were standing on a railway track, the Doctor ran over to one of them in a white coat, Dr. Constantine. As he and the Doctor talked, Jason sat down on the ambulance, sighing contently. _"Oh… how I've missed this…" _

Not knowing that he'd let the thought slip through, Eliza smiled, making note to ask him about that comment later.

The Doctor jogged back and stood on top of the ambulance so all the patients could see him. "Right, you lot! Lots to do! Beat the Germans, save the world! Don't forget the welfare state!" As the people began to walk back to the hospital, the Doctor leaned down on the ambulance. "Setting this to self-destruct, as soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here, and who am I to argue with history?"

"You're usually the first in line." Rose joked. After everyone was back in the hospital, the four of them had a teary farewell with Nancy and Jamie, who followed the patients. They others then ran back to the TARDIS, the Doctor on a hype and he danced around the Console. "The Nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, 'cuz I just told 'em to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Dr. Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

"Look at you, beaming away like you're father Christmas!" Rose commented happily.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" The Doctor asked.

"And don't forget about the dolly." Eliza added, smirking at her older friend.

Rose looked at the two of them before stuttering, "What?"

Ignoring her, the Doctor continued. "Everybody lives, Rose. Everybody lives! I need more days like this…" He went around the Console, switching buttons and pulled different levers. "Go on, ask me anything, I'm on fire!"

"What about Jack?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked up at her, his smile completely gone, his 'on fire' seemed to have had water poured on it. "Why'd he say goodbye?" She asked again.

The Doctor continued to ignore her, now standing still as he pressed the buttons in front of him. "So much for everybody lives." Jason muttered from the jump seat.

The Doctor looked from him to Rose, then pushed a few more buttons, and walked over to open the doors, revealing the inside of Jack's ship. He walked back to the Console; a sly smile appeared on his face. "Wonna try that dance again?" Rose smirked, the Doctor pressing another button, the song Moonlight Serenade started playing as the two joined hand once again, Eliza and Jason watching them in amusement.

Looking so she could see Jack, Rose called, "Well, hurry up then!" There was a sound of banging grating, Captain Jack living up to his name with a hat on his head. He looked around the Console room, nodding his head in an 'it'll do' way. The Doctor and Rose continued to dance, her giving him instruction. He was doing quite well until the spin, making the mistake of getting Rose's arm halfway up her back. After they broke apart, the Doctor told Jack, "Close the doors, will you? Your ships about to explode, there's gonna be a draft." Jack did as he was told, the Doctor adding, "Welcome to the TARDIS." He pulled a lever, sending them flying into the Vortex.

"Much bigger on the inside." Jack noted.

"You'd better be, and you." He pointed at Jason. "I don't usually have two pretty boys on board, consider yourselves lucky."

"I think what the Doctor's trying to same is that you may cut in." Rose said as she walked up to Jack and grabbed his hand and smiling, deciding he was a far better dancer.

The Doctor, who sensed this, felt as if a door had opened up in him. "Rose, I just remembered!"

"What?"

He pushed a button, putting the song _In the Mood_ on, the TARDIS lights flickering on and off in time with the music. "I can dance!" He clicked his finger as he did a… sort of dance motion, Eliza decided. He got closer and closer to Rose, looking as her expectantly.

"Actually, Doctor…" She said hesitantly, looking back at her new dance partner. "I thought Jack might like this dance."

"Oh, I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain." The Doctor agreed, not stopping his movements. "But who with?"

Rose began to smirk, taking the Doctor's hand, amazed the new skills he'd acquired in heh small time of a few seconds. The dance continued, ending when the Doctor dipped her, herself laughing, there and then deciding she'd have to have a few more dances with each of them if she were to decide who was better.


	23. Real Name

_**Real Name**_

After the dances, Rose decided the Doctor was better on his feet. It was a new, carefree side of him that she'd never really seen before; she liked it. She preferred the Doctor this way rather than the quiet, closed up Doctor she'd come to know so well during her time with him and Eliza. And speaking of Eliza, Rose noticed she was a bit happier herself, and Rose would bet anything that it was down to the new company. Sure, she was always happy and energetic, but this was a new type of happiness. And with Jack in the new party, she felt like she had a new little family, here on board the TARDIS. She never wanted it to end; she wanted more times like this one.

Rose and Jack had gone to bed shortly after the music dimmed down, the Doctor heading off to the library, Jason stating he was going to the Kitchen, how he knew his way around the place, Eliza would ask him later, and Eliza was sat in her room, attempting to play Mario 64. She huffed, threw the Gamecube controller away in frustration. "Stupid Desert… stupid wing cap… who ever thought that thing was a good idea, I will hunt him down and brutally murder him in front of his children…" She spat, glancing at Wolf, who was lying at the bottom of the bed. His ear twitched as the controller hit the ground, but he stayed silent and far away from her mind none the less.

There were six of them on board, three of them sleeping, three of them up and about; doing something or another, and only one of them she wanted to talk to. Picking the controller up and setting it on the stand where the telly was, she sneaked out of the room.

Eliza walked to the kitchen, having a strong feeling in the back of her mind that he wouldn't be there, and wasn't surprised to see that it was untouched. Everything was exactly as she'd left it only a few hours ago. The Swiss roll wrapper was hanging out of the bin, the box of custard powder still out on the unit.

Following the throbbing in her mind, she walked back out and let her gut lead her. This feeling led her all around the TARDIS, before stopping her at a slightly ajar, green door. She opened it carefully and peered inside, seeing Jason, still in his coat, looking down at something in his lap. Eliza tiptoed forewords and looked over his shoulder to see a photo album. He was still only on the second page, so she wasn't surprised to see a small boy, presumably him as a young child, having his arms wrapped around a woman, dressed in the same coat as the present him. She was kissing him on the cheek, him having a tear sliding down his face.

The woman had the same TARDIS blue eyes as Eliza did, she had light, curly hair, which was tied back in a ponytail. She had a thin face, a smile on the part of her lips you could see. Jason stared at this photo for a while, before flipping the page over.

The next was a photo of him, a bit older, playing football with one of his friends. A few of the pages after this were blank, until it came to one that shocked her. It was one of him, a man and a dark skinned woman. The man had a pinstriped suit on, his massive hair sticking up, the woman had a leather tan jacket on, her black hair tied back. Jason was in front of the camera, himself holding it and smiling, pointing at the two behind him in the background, to the woman who seemed to be chastising the man. They were inside the TARDIS Console room, the woman on one side of the Console, the man on the other, presumably for his own protection. Jason chuckled at this photo, and then flipped the page over again.

_So this isn't the first time he's been here. _Eliza thought.

This new one was of the same man, only with glasses on. And with a new woman. This woman looked taller than the other woman, and had ginger hair. This photo looked in the same sort of picture as the last one. The woman was right in front of the man, jabbing a finger at him, looking as if she was screaming at him. The photo below that, labelled 'Uh oh!', the woman was pointing at the camera and walking towards Jason, also screaming. Jason chuckled more merrily at this.

He looked at a few other photos before muttering, "It's not polite to look at someone else's private life, you know." Jason craned his neck and looked at her, Eliza looking sheepishly at him.

Jason patted the bed and scooted over, her sitting down next to him. "I think there are some of these you can see." Eliza secretly was very disappointed that the remaining pictures she did see didn't have a single photo of her at all. Things weren't going as up as she thought.

After seeing more images of his childhood, asking every once in a while who everyone was, Jason closed the book and sighed. "I miss the good old days. It was a lot simpler back then."

"But you're glad you get to come back, aren't you?" Eliza questioned.

"'course I am." Jason nodded. "I just know that I have a job to do, and eventually I'll have to go back to it. But I guess it's nice to have a break."

"I don't suppose you could tell me what this job is?" Eliza edged.

Jason smiled and shook his head. "Nah, sorry. Like I said earlier; you'll find out later."

Eliza nodded, and was able to make herself a little bit more happy by noting they were sat shoulder to shoulder. She had her face completely turned to him, Jason looking down and feeling the familiar worn book cover. Not being able to avoid the fact she was staring at him any longer, he turned his head slightly and looked down at her.

Eliza looked at his face, only now being able to notice the sort of things on his face that she didn't notice earlier. Not only did he have a scar on his eyebrow, he had one on his upper lip, and a long, but faint, one on his cheek. His eye colour and shape were practically identical to hers, and she found herself losing herself in them. She noticed him blush immensely, then gulped.

Eliza found this incredibly adorable, and began to lean in, pressing her lips to his. He didn't respond immediately, just sat there wondering what to do, trying to remember his list of dos and don'ts. Eventually, he began to respond, taking one of his hands and placing it on her cheek. When she gave a small moan and began to move to sit in his lap, he moved away and shot off the bed, covering his mouth with his hand and shaking his head.

"What?" Eliza asked, a little breathless. "What's wrong?"

"No…" Jason muttered. "This is _wrong… sick…"_

"What's so wrong about this?" Eliza squeaked out, not at all enjoying the pain of being rejected. Jason began talking very quickly, Eliza only picking up on things like 'can't' and 'no'. "We can't do this, Riva. I'm sorry but-"

"What?" Eliza asked, frowning at what he'd said.

"What, what?"

"You just called me Riva." Eliza said getting off the bed and walking towards him.

Jason paled, looking at her and replied, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Eliza insisted, the feeling of rejection long gone by now, being replaced strongly by curiosity. "Is that me? Is that my real name?" She whispered. She didn't think that this would affect her that much. Sure, she'd wondered what her birth name was, even dreamt about it. But she'd always figured that once she was told that was that, nothing much to it. But now, it was totally different. Her going by a fake name, to her, meant she wasn't who she really was. To her, it was a false name, therefore, a made up personality and over all character. Knowing her name meant more to her than anything right now. "Well, is it?"

Jason stared at her wide eyes, chastising himself for the dumb ass mistake he'd just made. Eventually, he did the only reasonable thing he could think of; kick her out. He grabbed her by the arm, despite how much she struggled, and pushed her out the room, locking it as soon as the door closed.

Eliza, who stared at the door for a few minutes before being able to move, slowly made her way back to her room, her potential name ringing in her mind. _Riva._

Eliza collapsed on her bed, still thinking about what had happened during the past ten minutes, and quickly fell into a dreamful sleep.

_**A.N: For all those who have read the books… No! I did not know I was using that name! I'd thought of Riva (It's a nickname/ shorter name for her real one. Like 'William' came be 'Will') before I even knew about the books, which is incredibly ironic, being as that was the book she was reading when she and Rose were having the argument :P**_


	24. Memories Part 3

_**Memories Part 3**_

_She didn't know what to do. The only thing she could think of was to run, ran as fast as she could, as far as she could. After all, that's what she'd always been taught._

_Eliza had told her parents she'd be staying around a friends house for the night, not that she thought they'd believed her, and that she'd be back in the morning, but now she wasn't even sure if she was going to make it through the night. The pain Eliza was feeling was unbearable, she found it difficult to breath, her chest continually contracted and the streams that sped down her face just refused to stop. She couldn't take much more of this._

_Eliza was sat at a beach, well, more specifically, she was in a cave she found at the beach. She had her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she rocked from side to side, attempting in vain to calm herself down. It was just after seven o'clock, and for the time it was extremely dark. But not for her. Eliza could see perfectly well. She'd always been able to do things the other kids couldn't. James had once called her freak and a witch, but he didn't understand her then._

'_Stupid James…' Eliza thought. 'If you hadn't of gotten in that car, you'd still be here… but then again, if the three of us hadn't had that argument, you wouldn't have needed to get in the car…' This only made her weep harder. Eliza felt like she was tied up, alone with no one to free her. _

_Of course, she wasn't the only one who felt like that. Only ten minutes ago she was at the old converted farm house, Charlie's new home with his new foster parents._

_He'd said they needed to talk, but the only time words were used was when Eliza had given a command. A command that she wished she hadn't even thought of. When she'd seen his scars, she'd panicked, ran. She didn't think of anything else, just knew she needed to get away, to escape this nightmare. And her fleeing had resulted in her running to her happy place._

_Eliza didn't know how long she'd been sitting in that cave. It felt like a few minutes, but then it could have also been a few hours. Time keeping had never been one of her strong points, her father complained regularly. This always happened when she had her head cleared._

_Eventually, the tears had stopped and she was left to stare at the water, which was constantly flowing in and out of the cave. Eliza looked back at the past hour, at the things that could have gone better; all of it._

* * *

_Eliza had gone through the little passage way her and her friend had found, and made her way to the farm house. The car wasn't there, which meant Charlie new foster parents weren't there. She knocked the door a few beats before it slowly opened, Charlie appearing at the door. They didn't say anything, he opened the door wider for her to enter and she walked through, no questions asked. As soon as he turned, she ordered him to take his shirt off, to show her the scars that she had inflicted upon him. He was reluctant as first, but then complied. _

_Charlie's sister had told her that it had been three slices. 'Three slices, my ass…' Eliza thought. There had been five all in all, all crossing somewhere across his chest. She'd seen his face as she began to walk away. It was a betrayed face. That's when she ran._

* * *

_Eliza wished she could go back and change everything, but she realised she was being stupid. No one had that sort of power. She'd then realised something else. The face Charlie had made when she left, she'd seen it before. He'd made it the first time he'd tried to end his life. His foster dad had a degree in DIY, and had many sharp objects in his garage. Eliza's eyes snapped open. She sat still for a few seconds, and then ran out of the cave. Running, running… always running._


	25. Boom Town

_**Boom Town**_

"_Now this is just getting stupid…" _Eliza thought as she woke up. The amount of memory dreams she was getting recently was ridiculous, and they kept getting more and more confusing as time went by. Opening her eyes, she found she was led on her stomach, one arm touching the fur of Wolf's coat, the other under her in a funny feeling position. Eliza yawned, stretched until she felt one of her bones click, and then walked to the kitchen, leaving the door open for Wolf.

After breakfast, she wondered to the Console room, surprised to see Mickey there. "My God, have you seen yourselves?" He asked to the three happy looking people in front of him. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yep!" The Doctor replied, Jack slapping Mickey around the face playfully.

"Think of me." Eliza complained. "I've had to put up with them for months. And him," She pointed at Jack. "He's the worst."

"That's gotta be the most kindest thing you've ever said to me, Lizzie." Jack replied. "By the way, your boyfriend's gone out."

Eliza blushed, and then looked back at the night before. _"No…" Jason muttered. "This is wrong… sick…"_She shook her head, and then replied, "He aint my boyfriend."

Jack nodded as Mickey and Rose began talking. "Bad break up?"

"No. I just think you scared him off with all your flirting." Eliza accused. She sat in the jump seat, accompanied shortly by Wolf.

After being told they were in Cardiff to kill the time of twenty four hours, the day seemed rather… normal. No running, no aliens, nothing. Jason seemed to think it best to keep his distance and the other six were actually having a nice day. Until they went to the café.

Jack was telling a story, making the other laugh their pants off, even the Doctor.

Eliza wiped her eyes, turned to the left and paused. She saw an elderly man reading a newspaper, but not just any newspaper. It was the cover that got her attention. _"Doctor, over there." _She nodded towards the man, the Doctor also noticing what- and who- was on the front cover. He walked over, snatched the item from the mans hands and read, the look on his face filled with horror. The others noticed his sudden change in behaviour and waited for him to explain.

"And I was having such a nice day." He said pitifully. He raised the newspaper to show a woman, a woman who they'd encountered before. A woman in disguise. A woman in disguise who was part of the Slitheen family. Underneath the photo was the text 'New Mayor, New Cardiff'.

Time wasn't wasted. The six of them rushed to the City Centre, Eliza stopped outside as she wasn't allowed in with pets.

"It's alright, I'll wait here." Eliza offered, sitting down by the wall. The others went in, her and Wolf staying behind. In truth, she knew the Doctor would ask to wait there anyway, cover the exits sort of thing. And in the end, it worked. She heard a scream and looking in the direction of the sound. She saw the familiar face climbing down a ladder, and smiled as she told Wolf action was coming. She got up and ran towards the ladder, just as the woman turned to run. She noticed Eliza and recognised her, instantly running in the other direction. The Doctor was climbing down the ladder by the time Wolf was chasing her, the other four were on her case.

"Be fair, it's not like she's gonna outrun us, is she? Let alone a dog." Rose commented as she stopped to catch her breath. As Wolf was inching closer and closer, he jumped the last couple of meters. Where his teeth were meant to connect with the mayor's dress, he was met with thin air. He looked around, hoping to see the Slitheen, but was met with nothing.

"She's got a teleport!" Jack exclaimed in outrage. "That's cheating, now we're never gonna get her!"

Rose scoffed as the Doctor played with the dial on his Sonic Screwdriver. "The Doctor's very good with teleports."

The Doctor smiled cheekily at her, and then pressed the button on his Sonic. With a huge, triumphant smile on her face, the woman had reappeared in the same place, except she was running towards them. When she saw this, her smile faded and she ran the other way, Wolf looking as the scene unfolded in confusion. She disappeared again, only to reappear, closer than last time. This carried on until she was directly in front of them. She let her shoulders slump in defeat, glaring at the Doctor. "I could do this all day." The Doctor said happily.

"This is persecution." The woman, who Eliza remembered was Margaret, spat. "Why cant you just leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

The Doctor frowned. "You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." He replied.

Margaret blinked. "Apart from that."

"I could think of a bunch of reasons." Eliza added as they all walked back towards the City Centre. "So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. You're family get killed, but you teleport out, just in time. You have no means of escape, so what do you do? You build I nice, big power station. But what for?" The Doctor stopped walking as he approached a small scale replica of the power station.

"A philanthropic gesture." Margaret replied. The Doctor gave a tight mocking smile. "I've learnt the error of my ways."

"And the power station just so happens to be right on top of the rift." The Doctor remarked.

"What rift would that be?" Margaret asked calmly.

"The rift between Space and Time." Jack supplied. "If this power station were to go into melt down, the whole planet would go-" He made a sucking noise, followed by a bang, indicating the planet would close in on itself and blow up.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reached capacity." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Didn't anyone notice?" Rose asked. "Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?"

"We're in Cardiff." Margaret scoffed. "London doesn't care. The south Wales coast could fall off and they wouldn't notice." She looked distant for a few seconds, then added, "I sound like a Welshman. God, help me, I've gone native."

"But why would she do that?" Mickey asked. "A great big explosion, she'd only be killin' herself."

"'She' has a name, you know."

"'She's' not even a she, she's a thing." Mickey spat at her.

Margaret actually look hurt at the comment. She glared at Mickey, stopped to look at the Doctor when he said, "Oh, but she's clever." He glanced down at the model power station, gripping the grey board underneath it and pulled. The power station went on the floor as the Doctor examined the board. "Fantastic…" He muttered to himself.

Jack, who looked like a child who just opened a present, said, "Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator? Genius!" He turned to Margaret. "You didn't build this." He took the board off of the Doctor to examine it further.

"I have my hobbies." Margaret said smugly. "A little tinkering."

"No, I mean you really didn't build this. Way beyond you." Jack said as he looked in wonder at the board. "It's a transporter. The reactor blows, the rift open. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing surrounds you in a force field. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system. It's a pan-dimensional surf board."

"And it would have worked." Margaret said regretfully. "I would have sailed away from this dump and back to civilisation."

"You'd blow up an entire planet jus' to get a lift?" Mickey asked doubtfully.

"Like stepping on an ant hill." She spat.

"How'd you think of the name." The Doctor asked distractedly. Through Jack's explanation, none of them seemed to notice the Doctor had moved. He was standing in front of a banner which said 'Blaidd drwg'.

"It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?" The Doctor pushed.

"Chose it at random." She shrugged again. "Just sounded good. Does it matter?"

The Doctor turned, looking slightly confused. "Blaidd drwg…"

"Bad Wolf." Eliza ended. She too was looking at the Doctor; his confusion grew when she translated.

"But I've heard that before, Bad Wolf." Rose stuttered. "I've heard that lots of times."

"Everywhere we go, two words always following us." The Doctor nodded in agreement with Rose.

"How could they be following us?" Rose asked as she glanced at Eliza, who was deep in her own though. The first time she'd heard it was with Eliza and Gwyneth. Gwyneth claimed that Eliza had seen the Big Bad Wolf, and Eliza seemed to be thinking the same thing as well. Except, she'd heard it somewhere before she even met Gwyneth.

They were both brought out of their thoughts by the Doctor. He smiled jokingly, but Eliza could still feel his doubt. He was doing this so Rose wouldn't panic, so she played along. "Nah, just a coincidence." This did seem to calm her down a bit, but not entirely. "A bit like hearing a word on the radio, then hearing it all day. Never mind, things to do." He looked at the more silent woman and he piped, "Margaret, we're taking you home."

"Wait, isn't that the easy option?" Jack asked. "Like letting her go?"

Rose, looking hopeful, said, "We actually get to go to… Raxa… wait, hang on… Raxacor…"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor corrected.

"Raxacorico… urm…"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor said slowly.

"Raxa…cloricofallapatorius!" Rose exclaimed in victory.

"That's it!" The Doctor joined her, catching her as she dived into his arms and hugged him. "I did it!" Rose called.

Margaret, however, was not so happy. "They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was trialled in its absence many years ago and found guilty, with no chance of appeal. According to the statues of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed." She looked down at the floor as she explained, and then glanced at the Doctor. "What do you make of that, Doctor?" She spat. "Take me home, and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem." He replied after a moment.

"It's kinda your fault anyways." Eliza muttered. "You did something the rest of your race didn't like, so you get the punishment, simple as."

"Punishable by death?"

"Then you must have done something to _really _piss 'em off." Eliza replied evenly.

Margaret stayed silent, then began walking with the rest as they took her to the TARDIS. _"Hey, Gramps. What do you really think Bad Wolf means?"_

"_I don't know." _The Doctor replied. _"Something we're going to have to learn with time." _Eliza's eye brows rose, realising for the first time he wasn't going to figure it out by himself. That, and the fact he didn't want to know what Bad Wolf meant.

_The unknown frightens all of us… _Eliza thought.

They walked out of the City Centre when Eliza was just about to argue she didn't want to wait, when she saw Jason in the corner of her eye, talking to someone. The person had the same coat on as him, except Eliza couldn't see their face. They had their arms crossed over their chest and shook their head.

Before Eliza could see anything else, the party rounded a corner, her curiosity gauge going through the roof.

* * *

"This ship is… _impossible!_" Margaret exclaimed as she walked through the doors of the TARDIS. "It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Like I'd give you the secret."

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance." She said as she walked around the Console. "This is the technology of the Gods!"

"Don't worship me." The Doctor warned. "I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range." Jack commented. He turned his eyes to Margaret and demanded, "Where did you get it?"

"I don't know." She replied, playing dumb. "Some airloft sale?"

"Must have been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." He reported to the Doctor.

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not compatible." Jack denied. "But it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"And we're stuck here. Over night." The Doctor mused.

"I'm in no hurry." Margaret muttered.

"We've got a prisoner." Rose piped. When Eliza looked at her she added, "The 'police box' is really a police box." She ended the comment with an amused smile, Eliza just shook her head lightly.

This, however, did give Margaret the opportunity. "You're not just police, thought." She said, fiddling with a ball from the Console. "Since you're taking me to my death, which makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you."

"Well, you deserve it." Mickey spat.

"You're very quick to say so." Margaret quipped. "You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how, exactly?" She smiled, and then walked to the jump seat, sitting down. "Long night ahead. Let's see who can look me in the eye." She looked round each person. Firstly Mickey, who bowed his head quickly, letting the guilt get to him. Then to Rose, who did the same. The Doctor didn't even look at her, and Jack kept his head down. She turned to look at Eliza, who was staring back evenly. "Mickey's right. You probably do deserve it."

"Pray tell, child."

"Well, you do." Eliza shrugged. "You've got to have a death penalty for a reason, right? Death Penalty is usually only for people have killed others. So as far as we know at the moment, you've killed twice."

"How would you know that?" She spat.

"That suit you're living in was once a living human being, _Margaret._" Eliza glared, seeing the response she wanted. "You killed her for your own good use. Think about how _terrified _she must have been. How alone and cornered she felt when you murdered her and tore the skin from the skull. And we don't even know what other things you've done, and to be truthful, I don't want to. So, yes, I do think you deserve to be executed." Margaret stared at the young girl for a good long while, before lowering her gaze to the floor. Eliza shook her head and went through the TARDIS doors, Wolf following her.

Eliza didn't know how long she'd walked for, an hour at least. She'd thought that a walk about would calm her down, but as usual it didn't. All she could feel was anger. She was ignoring Wolf's questions about her fidgeting, her desire to shout at him growing with every second, until finally, she snapped. _"Fine. You know what? I'm done with you. Why don't you just crawl back into whatever hole you came out of? All you do is follow me around, asking me stupid question that seriously annoy and grate on my nerves. 'Mistress, why do rabbits blah blah blah', just shut up!"_ Without realising what she was doing, she grabbed the hilt of her sword, let ringing echo through the street. She swung it over her head and smashed it down on a bench, splinters flying everywhere. To her surprise, this had calmed her down a lot more than her outburst. Then the guilt hit her. She turned to see Wolf, cowering near the grass, whimpering lowly. Eliza felt a tingle in her right hand, and looked down to see that the normal black writing was now white-blue, more white than it would have normally been. She dropped the sword on the ground, letting it clatter, realising what she'd done, and walked towards Wolf. Before she could get even a meter within reach, Wolf bolted away. "Wolf!" Eliza called. "Wolf, I'm sorry!" But he paid no mind. He continued until he reached the corner, rounded it and disappeared from her view.

Eliza kicked one of the splintered strips of wood in frustration, getting a few bits of wood stuck in her shoe. She looked down at the sword, which was now back to its original appearance. She bent down slowly and picked it up, gripping it and watching as her anger spiked again, the writing starting to glow once again.

Shaking her head, she put the sword back in the scabbard. _It's the sword… it's what's been making me angry?_

Before she could think about it further, she heard a low rumble. _Is that thunder? No… thunder doesn't come from the ground…_ She took a few steps forewords, then jumped back in surprise as the telephone pole gave a few spark, setting itself alight and falling to the ground in front of her. _"Yeah, that aint thunder!_

The only place she could think of was the TARDIS, only person, or people, she could think of was Wolf, for the obvious reason and his safety, and the Doctor. With those thoughts, she began to run back the way she'd come, running into Rose halfway there. "Rose!" She yelled. Rose turned, happy and scared emotions running across her face. When Eliza reached her, they both grabbed hold of each others forearms to keep balance. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know." Rose replied. Before she could say another word, Eliza grabbed her hand and yanked them both into a run. They reached the TARDIS not too long after, surprised to see some sort of blue lightning coming down from the sky, latching itself onto the TARDIS. "It's the rift!" Eliza yelled over the increased rumbling.

They ran towards the TARDIS, desperately trying to avoid the cracks that were appearing out of nowhere. Just before they got there, Jason, Wolf and the new figure showed up, also running for the TARDIS. "Riva, wait!"

Eliza responded to her new name, earning a look from Rose, but glad to see that Wolf was safe. They pilled into the TARDIS, Rose immediately asking, "What is it? What's happening to the rift?"

"Oh, just a little me!" Margaret replied happily. She ripped off her human arm, grabbing Rose by the throat and backing away. Eliza felt a spark of responsibility run through her, but was torn between running to Margaret and making her let go of Rose, or taking the sword and swiping at Margaret, the last one she didn't want to do. "One wrong move, and she snapped like a promise!"

The Doctor, looking between the Slitheen and Rose, muttered, "I might have known."  
"I've had you bleating all night, Doctor." Margaret snarled. "You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." Jack looked down at the extrapolator, but stood still. Margaret tightened her grip around Rose's neck, forcing her to make a choked noise. Jack looked back at the Doctor, who gave a sharp nod.

Jack walked over to the extrapolator, took it from the Console and placed it in front of Margaret. "Thank you." She said sweetly. "Just as I planned."

"I thought… you needed to blow up… the Nuclear power station…" Rose struggled, attempting to loosen the grip of Margaret's hand.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor." She spat. "So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found." She glanced in awe at the TARDIS Rotor. "I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rifts gonna convulse, you'll destroy the whole planet." Jack protested.

"And you with it!" Margaret bellowed. She stepped into the extrapolator, keeping a firm grip on Rose. "While I ride this board across the inferno and on the way to freedom. Stand back boys, surfs up." She smiled wickedly, watching so none of the fools in front of her would make a move, until a bright light caught her eye. She looked at the Console, her smile vanishing.

"Of course." The Doctor muttered as he looked at the light as well. "Opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart."

"So sue me."

The Doctor shook his head. "It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the Universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap." Margaret said, glaring at him.

"The Heart of the TARDIS…" The Doctor mused, looking down at the light. "This ship's alive. You've opened its soul. Look at the light, Blon Fel Flotch."

Margaret, whose real name was Blon, loosened her grip on Rose. "It's so bright… beautiful…" She looked up at the Doctor, a small smile on her face. "Thank you." There was s small explosion, the skin suit falling to the floor. "Close your eyes- Eliza, look away! Eliza!" A small light began to hover about the Console, calling Eliza's name. The light sped towards her, plummeting into her head, her eyes glowing for the longest time. The Doctor pushed the board back down, re-covering the light. Jason stepped from behind and took her arm, pulling her back to get her out of the way. Eliza, who didn't even notice Jason movement, or the feel of Wolf licking her hand and calling her name, stood there staring into space, shaking lightly, like she had a really bad shiver. Slowly, her eyes began to return to its natural blue.

"Jack, shut it all down!" He barked. "Rose, that panel over there. Turn all the switches to the right." Soon enough, the rumbling stopped, the lights on the TARDIS wall flickering on and off, eventually staying on.

"Nicely done." The Doctor commented. "Thank you, all."

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked, catching her breath.

"Must have burnt up." Jack concluded. "Carried out her own death sentence."

"No." The Doctor denied. "I don't think she's dead. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even I don't know how strong that is, and the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. It gets inside your head, translates alien languages. Maybe be the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He wondered. He began looking through the skin suit, lifting up the stomach to find… an egg. "Ah, here she is!"

Rose looked at the egg, not sure whether to laugh or frown. "She's an egg."

"Regressed to her childhood." The Doctor agreed.

"She's an egg." Jack stated dumbly.

"She can start again, live a life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be alright."

"Or she might be worst." Jack said.

"That's her choice."

"She's an egg." Rose said, looking in wonder at the ovel object.

"She's an egg." The Doctor nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, Rose scrambled to her feet and ran out of the TARDIS doors. The Doctor looked over to Eliza, who was being comforted by Wolf and Jason, the new figure had left a little while ago. Eliza stopped shaking, looked at Jason and stood up, inching herself away from him. She remembered who he was now. Who he was to her. With that, she couldn't help but remember the kiss they shared the night before. "Oh, My God! That's disgusting!" She secured her hands over her mouth, smacking herself in the forehead. "Why didn't you said anything?!"

"If you could give me some suggestions of what I could have said to not give anything away, please, I'm all ears." Jason replied coldly.

"You could have told me the truth." Eliza spat. "That would have stopped me from snoggin' you- urghhh I cant even _think _about it!"

"Hey," Jack butted in. "You locked lips with her, but not me?"

"Trust me, you're as bad as she is." Jason said, swearing that within a few seconds he was going to throw up. _"How much do you remember?" _Jason asked Eliza.

"_Just bits and pieces. They're all scrambled up." _Eliza replied in disgust.

Before they could carry on in their conversation, Rose walked back through the doors. "We're all powered up and ready to go."

"Yeah, that's fine." Rose mumbled.

The Doctor nodded, taking note of her sudden change of attitude. "How's Mickey?"

"He's fine." Rose replied. "He's gone."

"Do you wonna go fine him? We'll wait." The Doctor offered.

Rose shook her head at the offer. "No need. He deserves better."

"Off we go, then!" The Doctor replied, happy to get away.

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius." Jack said, in the same mood as the Doctor. "Now you don't often get to say that."

"We can stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance."

"That'd be nice." Rose muttered. "I think, I'm gonna go to bed, actually. You four can go cradle dropping without me." She didn't wait for anyone to say their goodnights, just walked through the passageway and towards her room.

"Yeah, I think I will, too." Eliza muttered. She walked past Jason and Wolf, grabbing the young man by the ear and dragging him with her. "You can come, an' all."

"Alright!" Jason yelled in pain, taking her hand off of his ear. "No need to wrench my ear off."

"I'll do whatever I damn well like." She spat. She entered her room and sat in the middle of the bed, Wolf jumping up and curling into a ball. She patted his head softly as Jason closed the door behind him. After their _very_ long conversation that lasted for most of the night, Eliza said a teary farewell to Wolf, as well as apologizing for most of the time. Jason had explained why he had to take Wolf away, said something about 'It happened last time'.

Soon, both Jason and Wolf left her room, leaving her with her thoughts. The day had been long, and hard, and tiring. Usually, she only needed a few hours sleep every other two days, but after today's events, she _needed _some rest. If only a few hours. Eliza fell back, flopping her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, another memory seeping it's way out and into her mind.

_**A.N: I sooooooo wanted to give away a spoiler at the end there, but I thought it would be way too soon. Best to stick with the original plan, or maybe it's because I like teasing you guys ;) Warning! The next chapter will be a lot more confusing!**_


	26. Bad Wolf

_**Bad Wolf**_

Eliza felt like she was gonna throw up. She opened her eyes, closing them again as the light hurt her head, making her grimace. Opening her mouth, she found she was spiting out dirt and small pieces of bark. Opening her eyes again, she found she was in some sort of forest, three other people surrounding her, all wearing some sort of survival gear. "She's awake." Said the eldest man. He wore simple dress; beige trousers and the same colour t-shirt. "C'mon, you two, start building your teamwork, get her up."

Feeling that she was being lifted off the ground, she shook her head, her vision clearing quickly as dry mud slid from her face. "I feel like I'm gonna die…" Eliza complained to the strangers.

"It's alright," said the man. "It's the transmat, makes everyone feels like that. Don't worry, a few moments and you'll be alright," he took something out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Here, put these on. Need them for show."

"I'm Jodie," said a young girl, a little younger than Eliza.

"And I'm Joel," the boy greeted.

Eliza looked down, seeing that the man was giving her a pair of fingerless gloves, a bandana and a strap that went round her waist and over her shoulder. She looked at the other two to see that they too were wearing these garments. "Where am I?" She asked as she slipped the gloves on.

"In positions, everyone!" called a woman. "We are going live in three… two… one, and go!"

The man began to run through the bushes, the other two following him closely. Eliza, being pushed by one of the people when she just stood there and stared, caught up quickly, also catching her leg on one of the gorse bushed. The man stopped not to far away from a camera, and looked at the three people behind him. The other two were looking at the man intently, while Eliza was looking at the camera in confusion. "Explorers," he began, throwing his words out. "You are now in the heart of the Jungle Kingdom. Your quest is to reach the temple of the Jungle King before nightfall, and take his most treasured possession; the Golden Monkey," the man looked at Eliza strangely, whose eyes were widening with each second as she realised where she was, or more specifically, what she was in. "However there is a problem. The temple door is locked, and to open it," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an object Eliza recognised. "You'll need sacred statues, like this one," the statue was made of stone, and had been carved into the shape of a monkey, dipped in silver and having a blinding gleam to it. "Each statue keeps the door open for ten seconds, so you're gonna need a lot more if you wonna get your hands on the Golden Monkey," he pocketed the monkey statue and addressed them again. "I am your Jungle Guide. I will take you to the places where the statues are. I will also help you avoid the Jungle King's tricks and traps, and I will also warn you about the Jungle King's servants; Cid and Elvis." He looked over to his left, showing two moneys, one orange, one yellow. One of them smashed the other on the head with a coconut, the other laughing and throwing bark in his attackers face. "Are you ready for your first challenge?"

"Yes!" Said the other two children as Eliza stared at the camera with a smile on her face as she muttered, "You're havin' a laugh."

_I'm in Jungle Run?_ Eliza thought. _**Jungle run?!**__ Oh, this is brilliant!_

As the Jungle Guide took off again, Eliza caught up with Joel. "But I've seen this before, on TV. It's called Jungle Run, isn't it? I aint supposed to be here."

"Just shut it, will you?" Joel whispered harshly. "If you talk too much, he'll take us to the worst place first."

Eliza frowned and zipped her lips as they ran the rest of the way, the camera following her by the heels. When they got to the first challenge, she knew what Joel was talking about. He took them to the Dark Swamp first, the stench getting to her quickly. She realised soon after the challenge started that this was quite different to the show she'd seen as a young child. If you fell into the water, you had to be quick to get back onto the bridge, otherwise you would be caught by the crocodile, a fate that Jodie was very close to facing.

The next couple of challenges were quite as painful and horrific as the first, but the one that stood out to her the most was Angel Falls. You had to use bamboo polls to transfer the water running from the waterfall into small tubes, which raised the monkeys waiting at the bottom. This meant you had to get wet, and unlucky for Joel, the water was acidic. Eliza burnt her hands a few times as well, but the young boy was directly under the waterfall, getting drenched. He soon fell into the water, where he sunk to the bottom.

Not too long after, Eliza was happy to hear the American voice of Jack Harkness calling, "Lizzie!"

She ran out of the Jungle quickly just as she was about to enter the Jungle Temple, so relieved she gave everyone in sight a hug. "Don't make me do that again!" she shouted at a complete stranger, a young woman with two pigtails.

"That leaves Rose." Jack concluded. "She must still be inside the games."

"If I could just get inside this computer…" the Doctor struggled as he tampered with one of the mainframe computers. "She's got to be here somewhere."

"Well you better hurry up," Jack said, checking his Time Vortex Manipulator. "These games don't have a happy ending."

"You're telling me," Eliza replied, peeling off her gloves, revealing burn marks and scratches from the acid and bushes.

Jack took off his Manipulator and handed it to the Doctor. "Here you go. Patch that in the computer. It's programmed to find her," he looked to the new companion, and devilish smile appearing on his face. "Hey, there. Captain Jack Harkness."  
"Lynda Moss," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss."

"Do you mind flirting outside?" The Doctor quipped in concentration.

"I was just saying hello," Jack replied innocently.

"For you, that's flirting."

Lynda gave a girly giggle, adding, "I'm not complaining."  
"Muchos Gracias." Jack said fluently, kissing her hand. The computer gave a loud beep, the Doctor shaking the Manipulator. "It's not compatible. This _stupid _system doesn't make sense!" He threw the manipulator to Lynda, who examined it in curiosity. The Doctor grabbed the front of the computer, ripping it off and handed it to Jack as he looked at the insides of the machine. "This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the system twice as complicated. It's more than just television; this satellite is transmitting something else. This whole 'Bad Wolf' thing's ties up with me. Someone's been manipulating my life. Some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it." The Doctor struggled with the computer a bit more before it decided to comply. It went through the hundreds of floors that were on the Satellite, stopping on one. "Found her!" the Doctor yelled, running through the door and onto floor 407. "Four oh six, which one is that?"

"This one," Lynda replied. She put her ear to the door and shook her head in horror. "Oh, no! She's got the Anne Droid! You have to get her out!" The Doctor took out his Sonic, pressing it to the hand print that unlocked the doors. "C'mon… c'mon!"

Finally, the doors swung open to reveal a setting that looked very much like the Weakest Link. "Rose! Stop this game!" he yelled at the woman, who looked like she was in charge of everything. "I order you to stop this game!"

"Look out for the Anne Droid!" Rose yelled as she stepped down from the podium and ran towards the Doctor.

Everything was just going too fast for Eliza to comprehend. Rose began running towards the Doctor, reaching for him, forgetting her own advice. She continued to pick up speed, an ear blistering screech escaped her mouth when the Anne Droid opened it's mouth, revealing something that looked like a laser gun barrel, and shot her square in the back. Rose stopped dead in her tracks, turned a terrifying electric blue, and was no more. Where she last stood, a small pile of dust lay in her absence. The Doctor seemed paralysed, as did Eliza. They'd only known each other for a year, but Rose was the one she told everything to. Rose was the sister she never had, and now she was gone.

In the background, she could hear Jack screaming his outrage at the director, Eliza quickly recovering from her stillness. She ran past the Doctor, punching the first person she could in the mouth, swearing them she knocked at least three teeth out. The director covered her mouth in pain as Eliza felt someone grab her from behind, and tried with all her might to head butt whoever had her constricted.

To her surprise, the Doctor was the only one who went with the guards without a fuss, besides Lynda, but she didn't know Rose, she didn't feel the rage the other two were swimming in. Jack and Eliza continued to struggle and threaten the guards that had them captivated all the way to the cell they were out in, Eliza doing everything she could to try and help the Doctor. _"Listen Gramps, this isn't the first time we thought she was dead. Remember the Dalek? She survived that. When we first went to Cardiff and we got kidnapped, we were fine after that."_

"… _but this time I __**saw **__it happen…" _the Doctor replied brokenly.

When Jack and Eliza had calmed down, they were sat with the other two, who were sitting quietly, the Doctor staring into space. "You will all be taken from this place and to the Lunar Penal Colony. There you will be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?" When none of the 'criminals' answered, the guard turned heel and took out his keys, putting it in the lock and twisting it, exactly what the Doctor had been waiting for. Immediately after the guard had opened the door, he turned to Jack and muttered, "Let's do it."

Jack, taking this as 'the sign' he'd been taught in the Time Agency, shot up and took the first guard down. Soon enough, they were free to go, Eliza finding her own sword and shield not to far away. They made their way up to the familiar floor 500, Jack barking orders as soon as he got out of the lift. The first thing Eliza saw was the girl, hovering over the desk, more than a dozen wires stuck to her body, and she was deathly pale. "Move away from the desk! Don't try anything funny. Everybody clear! Stand to the side and stay there!" The Doctor, who had continued moving down towards the desk, approached the young girl, pointing the gun her hand at her. "Who's in charge?" he demanded.

"Nineteen…" the girl muttered. "Eighteen…"

"This satellite is more than a game station. Who killed Rose Tyler!?"

"All staff reminded that Solar Flares-"

Eliza had heard stories before, somewhere from her child, read about it in books and such like, about the Oncoming Storm. She knew from her last visit to Cardiff, when she looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, that her parents had known the Doctor, met him before. They told her stories about him, him and his companions, including the Oncoming Storm. She'd grown up terrified of this being, and now she was faced with it. "I want an answer!" the Doctor bellowed at the girl.

"She cant reply," said a man behind the Doctor. The Doctor to turn, forgetting that he had the gun tightly in his hands. "Don't shoot!"

"Oh, don't be so thick," the Doctor scoffed as he threw the gun to the man. "Like I was ever gonna shoot," he looked down at one of the monitors. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up, secure the exits," he turned back to the man. "What were you saying?"

"But…" the man stuttered. "I've got your gun."

"Yeah, so shoot me," the Doctor spat hurriedly. "Why can't she answer?"

"Can I put this down?" the man requested.

"If you want, just hurry up."

The man nodded in gratitude, setting the gun down on the desk and continued, "The Controller is linked into the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff, so she doesn't recognise your existence."

"What's her name?" the Doctor asked, calming down.

"I don't know," the man replied. "She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known."

"_Installed_?" Eliza spat. "How sick is that? She's a living being, not a computer!"

The man looked awkwardly at her, glad he didn't have to answer when Jack called, "Doors are sealed. We're safe for about ten minutes."

"Keep an eye on 'em," the Doctor ordered back.

"But that stuff you said about something going on in the game station, I think you're right," the man added. "I've kept a log, unauthorised transmats, cryptic signals," he stopped when the Doctor shot him and look and ended, "It's been going on for years."

"Show me."  
The man walked foreword, tapping the keys on the board, while Jack was at the back of a room, gaining access to one of the other rooms. "You're not allowed in there!" a woman called. "Archive six is out of bounds!"

Jack turned, sighed, and took hold of the guns. "Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?" he asked, the woman sinking as she realised what she's said wasn't really going to make a difference. Jack put his hand back on the panel and the door slid open.

"Solar Flare activity in Delta point zero fifteen," the Controller announced.

"If you're not holding us hostage, then open the doors and let us out!" the woman shouted at the Doctor. "The staff are terrified."

"That's the same staff who executed hundreds of contestants every day," the Doctor replied darkly.

"That's not out fault," the woman muttered. "We're just doing our jobs."

The Doctor gave her a stern look and spat, "And with that sentence, you lost the right to even speak to me. Now back off!" he turned his attention back to the monitor, the screen going blank. He looked at the man for an explanation and he supplied, "It's the Solar Flares. They interfere with the broadcasting signals, so this place immediately powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats, it's all quite normal."

"Doctor?" the Controller squeaked. "Cub?"

"Whatever it is, she can wait," the Doctor said as he concentrated on the screen.

"I think she wants you," the woman mumbled. The Doctor turned and saw that she was indeed right. The girl was calling his name, and someone called 'Cub'.

"Where's the Doctor? Where's the Cub?" the Controller asked again, more desperate this time.

"I'm here!" the Doctor called.

"I can't see… blind… so blind… I can feel her… the Cub…" the girl continued to mutter. "All I see is numbers, but I saw you two… Solar Flares hiding me… they can't hear me… my Masters listen… but they can't hear me now… the sun… the sun is so bright…"

"Who are your Masters?" Eliza asked as she approached the desk.

"They wired my head… their names are forbidden… they control my thoughts… My Masters… My Masters… I had to be careful… they monitor transmissions… but they don't watch the programmes… I could hide you inside the games… knew you would find me…"

"My friend died inside your games," the Doctor replied darkly.

"Doesn't matter,"

"Don't you dare tell me that,"

"They've been hiding… My Masters… hiding in the dark space… watching and shaping the Earth so… so… so many years… always there… guiding humanity… hundreds and hundreds of years…"  
"Who are they?" the Doctor repeated, not really sure he was going to get a accurate answer.

"They wait… and plan… and grow in numbers… they are strong now… but they speak of you… my masters… they fear the Doctor… and the Cub…"

"But who are they?!" the Doctor demanded.

Before the Controller could start talking in riddles again, the light in floor 500 hundred came back on, the girl gasping, her eyes going cloudy once again. "Twenty one… twenty two…"  
"When the next Solar Flare?" the Doctor asked the man.

"Two years from now," he replied.

"Fat load of good that is," the Doctor said in frustration. This always happened! The Universe just _loved _to screw with him. He needed this girl's information, whatever she could give him, but he wasn't going to get that for another two years… they didn't have that kind of time!

Jack came from Archive Six, a huge smile on his face. "Found the TARDIS!" He seemed in better spirits now than he did a few minutes ago. Things were looking up, at least.

"We're not leaving yet."  
"No, but the TARDIS worked it out," Jack said breathlessly. He moved the man from in front of the computer. "You'll wonna watch this. Lynda, could you just stand over there for me, please? It'll only take a second."

At first reluctant, Lynda jogged over to the spot, away from everyone else and waited for Jack. "Everyone watching? Okay, three… two… one… go!" He pressed a button, sending the same light that killed Rose down on Lynda, making her disappear, the same amount of dust on the floor that there was with Rose.

"You killed her," The Doctor stated to Jack, confused.

"You think?" Jack asked. He pressed the button again, Lynda reappearing next to the Doctor. "The hell was that?" Lynda asked.

The Doctor looked at Jack for an explanation. "It's a transmat beam, not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games, they get transported across space," Both the Doctor and Eliza began smiling at this, at what this explanation meant. "Rose is still alive!" He pulled the two of them in for a hug, lifting Eliza off the ground. She felt something slip through the Doctor bars; relief, happiness. She too was happy for Rose being alive, but nowhere near as happy as he was.

When they broke apart, the Doctor ran to one of the computers. "She's out there somewhere,"

"Doctor!" the Controller called. "Cub! Coordinates five point six point one-"

"Don't!" The Doctor warned. "They'll hear you!"

But the Controller carried right on. "-point four three four… no! My Masters! I defy you! Stigma seven seven- arghh!" She let out a scream, followed by a small set of spark, the Controller disappearing from the front of the desk.

"They took her," the Doctor whispered. He was only a few digits away from the complete coordinates, and they had to take her at that time… a few more seconds…

The man coughed to get the others attention and handed Jack a card. "Use that. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transitions. It might contain the final numbers."

Jack looked up at the man and took the card. "Nice," Jack commented.

"_Oh, here we go." _Eliza muttered to the Doctor, who nodded in disgust.

"Captain Jack Harkness, by the way," Jack continued, holding out his hand so the man could shake it.

"I'm Davitch Pavale."

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale."

"There's a time and a place," the Doctor sighed.

"Are you saying this whole set-up had been a disguise all along?" the woman asked.

"Going way back," the Doctor nodded. "Installing the Jagrafess one hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a _long _game. Controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations,"

"Here," Jack said, lifting some sort of remote. "Click on this. The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the Solar System."

The Doctor took the device and clicked on the button, a screen popping up in front of them. "But there's nothing there." the woman protested.

The Doctor shook his head. "It only looks like nothing because that's what the Satellite does. Underneath the transmission is another signal."

"Doing what?" Davitch asked.

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from Sonar, Radar, Scanner. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible," the Doctor sat down, pressing a few buttons. "But, if I cancel the signal…" The screen changed when he pressed that last button. It changed to complete space, sat in the middle of the picture was some sort of ship. The screen zoomed out, hundreds more of them appearing, one huge entire fleet of these ships.

"That's impossible," Jack whispered in denial. "I know those ships. They were destroyed,"

"Obviously they survived," the Doctor replied lowly, more darkly than Eliza had heard him. His face was stricken with horror, Eliza recognising the face and took a chance, slipping into his mind. All she saw was fire. Fire, and screams, but not just off one person, off of two entire races. She fell out of his mind, the Doctor oblivious to her. "Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of 'em,"

"Half a million what?" Davitch asked.

"Daleks," the Doctor replied. Before anyone could say anything else, the screen changed again, revealing that the Doctor's words were true. In the picture were Dalek, slapped again the wall was Rose, looking more scared than she ever had.

"_**I WILL TALK TO THE DOCTOR AND THE CUB!"**_The Dalek said.

"Oh will you? That's nice. Hello!" the Doctor greeted. "And just who is this 'Cub', if you don't mind?"

"_**THE FEMALE**_**!" **the Dalek replied.

The Doctor looked behind him, his eyes resting on Eliza. "This female?" he pointed.

"_**AFFERMATIVE!"**_the Dalek answered. Eliza's eyebrows rose above her hair line at the new name. The Dalek's were scared of _her? _The Doctor seemed to be thinking the same thing as she greeted awkwardly, "'sup?"

"_**THE DALEK STRATAGEM IS NEAR COMPLETION! THE FLEET IS ALMOST READY!" **_theDalek said._**"YOU WILL NOT INTERVINE!" **_

"And why's that?" the Doctor asked.

"_**WE HAVE YOUR ASSOSIATE!" **_the Dalek boomed_. __**"YOU WILL OBEY OR SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_With every word the Dalek bellowed, Rose face, if it were possible, looked as if she was becoming more and more terrified by the second, and something in Eliza made her want to rip apart every Dalek she could. Some feeling inside her that made her want- no, _need,_ to protect this woman, and if she couldn't… well, she didn't even want to think about it.

"No," the Doctor said simply.

"_**EXPLAIN YOURSELF**_**!" **the Dalek demanded.

"I said no," the Doctor repeated, Eliza nodded as she saw the plan, the rage, the anger form in his head.

"_**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NEGATIVE?!" **_the Dalek croaked.

"It means 'no',"

"_**BUT SHE WILL BE DESTROYED!"**_

"No!" the Doctor bellowed. "'cause this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Rose Tyler, in the middle of a Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm gonna whip every sticking Dalek out of the sky!"

"Yeah!" Eliza cheered. "Take that, you tin pepper pot!"

"_**BUT YOU HAVE NO WEAPONS, NO DEFENCE, NO PLAN!"**_

"Yeah, and doesn't that scare the hell out of you?" the Doctor snarled. "Rose?"

"_Yeah, Doctor?"_ Rose replied, her voice dripping with newfound hope.

"I'm coming to get you," he told her. He switched off the screen and looked at Eliza and Jack before running into Archive Six, all the way the other two running after him, Jack asking, "What makes the Dalek so scared of you?"

When they got into the TARDIS, they closed the door, and got ready for take off.

**_A.N: It was a short one, so I figured I'd just upload it all. Will be uploading the last few chapter within the next week :)_**


	27. The Parting of the Ways Part 1

_**The Parting of The Ways Part 1**_

All this talking of 'the Cub' with the Dalek's and the Controller kept running around in Eliza's mind. She knew that her, Jack and the Doctor were speeding towards the Dalek Fleet, but she didn't really pay any mind to that. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to think of anything else. Maybe it was like Jack? She couldn't remember anything she'd done; her memories had been taken away? Well, after she'd sneaked the letter away from the Doctor, her having her memories ripped from her wasn't really a question. Well, not exactly _ripped _from her, but closed up. They were hammered down with wood and nails, the nails becoming insecure as time went by. After looking into the Heart of the TARDIS in Cardiff, some of the nail because to fall and the planks of wood came loose, letting some of the memories seep through. Some of the memories that came through were scraps of others and she had to piece them together to make a full scene, but usually it was nothing important. Just eating dinner or playing a game or something.

But the Cub? That's what stuck out to her more than the rest. She began to think of Bad Wolf, trying to see if they were connected somehow. The Doctor had said someone had been manipulating his life with Bad Wolf, and they only started seeing the words when she got dumped on him. She didn't know how, but she knew they were connected, one way or another.

Before she knew it, they were in the Dalek Fleet, dematerializing around Rose and a Dalek. "Rose, get down!" the Doctor ordered. Rose obeyed his command, Jack taking his gun and firing it at the Dalek, the smoke beginning to spread around the room.

"You did it…" Rose whispered in disbelief. The Doctor walked over to her, smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. "It feels like I haven't seen you in years!"

"I told you I'd come and get you," the Doctor replied happily.

"And I never doubted it."

"I did. You alright?"

"Yeah," Rose muttered shakily. Through the reunion, she forgot one very important fact; the Dalek's. "You?"

"Yeah, fine. Been better, mind," he replied, gesturing the demolished Dalek. He walked over and began examining it.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" asked Jack, giving a puppy dog face.

"Oh, come here!" Rose greeted, happy to see her friends again. She opened her arms to bring him in.

"I was talking to him," Jack teased, pointing to the Doctor. "Ha ha!" He took Rose in his arms, kissing her hair. "Welcome home!"

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Rose exclaimed, letting go of Jack.

"You're lucky- I was just a one shot wonder," Jack replied. "Drained the gun of all its power supply, now it's just a piece of junk."

Rose nodded, then noticed Eliza, who was still sitting in the chair. "Don't think you're getting out of a hug, either, _Cub_!" At the name, Eliza was snapped out of her thoughts, embracing Rose, feeling at home once again. "Might be a clue to getting your memories back, ay?"

Eliza smiled back said nothing. She got off the jump seat, giving her legs a stretch, and then walked over to the Doctor and Jack with Rose, who were looking at the Dalek. "One minute, they're the greatest threat in the Universe. The next, they just vanish out of time and space."

"They went off to fight a bigger war," the Doctor corrected. "The Time War."

"I thought that was just a legend," Jack mused.

The Doctor shook his head at his companions miscalculations. "I was there. The war between the Dalek's and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Dalek's with them," he looked down at the Dalek and hissed a laugh. "I almost thought it was worth it. And now it turns out they died for nothing."

"The Time War continues," Eliza muttered, looking at the destruction of Jack's gun.

"There's thousands of them now," Rose claimed. "We could hardly stop one. What're we gonna do?"

The Doctor sighed and gave a tight smile. "No good standing 'round here chin-waggin'. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Dalek's have got the answers," he clapped his hands and rubbed them. "Let's go meet the neighbours," The Doctor jogged down the ramp, Rose calling behind, "You cant go out there!"

The Doctor opened the door, met with six Dalek's which were surrounding the TARDIS, all of them crying, "**EXTIRMINATE!**" They fired at him, the blue, electrifying beams stopping a metre in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at them all, made a face raised his hands mockingly, he asked, "Is that it? Useless! Nul points!" he walked back to the TARDIS and leaned on the side. "It's alright, come on out." he said to the other three, who were looking out of the door. "That force field can hold back anything."

"_Almost_ anything," Jack corrected.

The Doctor gave another tight smile. "…Yes, but I want going to tell them that. Thanks."

"Sorry," Jack said, his face going bright crimson at his stupidity.

The Doctor looked around the room at the surrounding Dalek's, and Eliza could almost feel him switching to 'War hero' mode. "Do you know what they call me in Ancient Legends of the Dalek home world?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. "The Oncoming Storm. You might have removed all your emotion, but I reckon, right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear. Doesn't it just _burn_ when you face me?" None of the Dalek said anything, just looked at the Doctor and each other. "So tell me," he continued. "How did you survive the Time War?"

"**THEY SURVUVE THROUGH ME!" **croaked a deep Dalek voice. The Doctor turned, startled at the voice, and wondered how he had not noticed the big red Dalek in the middle of the room. How he didn't recognise the voice at first. "Rose, Captain, Eliza… this is the Emperor of the Dalek's."

"**YOU DESTROYED US, DOCTOR!" **the Emperor yelled in disgust. **"THE DALEK RACE DIED IN YOUR INFERNO, BUT MY SHIP SURVIVED, FALLING THROUGH TIME, CRIPLED, BUT ALIVE!"**

"I get it-" the Doctor started, but was cut of when several Dalek's screamed, "**DO NOT INTERUPT!"**

the Doctor smiled. "I think you're forgetting something." he started. "I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, its talk. I've got five billion languages and you've got no way of stopping me. SO if anyone's gonna shut up- IT'S YOU!" he ended with a bellow, causing the smaller Dalek's to back off. And move backwards slightly. "Okey doke," he continued, more lightly this time. "So, where were we?"

"**WE WAITED HERE, IN THE DARK SPACE, DAMAGED, BUT REBUILDING!" **the Emperor replied lowly. "**CENTURIES PASSED, AND WE QUIETLY INFULTRATED THE SYSTEMS OF EARTH, HARVESTING THE WASTE OF HUMANITY! THE PRISONERS, THE REFUGEES, THE DISPOSSESED, THEY ALL CAME TO US! THE BODIES WERE FILTERED, PUMPED, SHIFTED! THE SEED OF THE HUMAN RACE IS PERVERTED! ONLY ONE CELL IN A BILLION WAS FIT TO BE NURTURED!"**

"So you created an army of Dalek's out of the dead?" the Doctor spat.

"But…" Rose stuttered. "That's makes them half human, doesn't it?"

"**THOSE WORDS ARE BLASPHEMY!" **the Emperor bellowed.

"**DO NOT BLASPHEME!"** several other Dalek's chanted.

"**EVERYTHING HUMAN HAD BEEN PURGED!" **the Emperor continued. **"I CULTIVATED PURE AND BLESSED DALEK'S!"**

The Doctor frowned, looking at each on of the Dalek's before turning to the Emperor. "Since when did Dalek's have a concept of Blasphemy?"

"**I REACHING INTO THE DIRT AND MADE NEW LIFE!" **the Emperor explained. **"I AM THE GOD OF ALL DALEK'S!"**

"**WORSHIP HIM!" **the Dalek's continued to chant.

"They're insane," The Doctor muttered as he understood. "Hiding in silence for hundreds of years is enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink on humanity. You hate your own existence, and that's makes you more deadly than ever."

_Of course… _Eliza thought. Dalek's believed that anything that was different to them was wrong, and them being half human, not complete Dalek's, they were stuck in bodies that weren't truly theirs, only half.

The Doctor turned back to the Emperor. "We're going!" he announced.

"**YOU MAY NOT LEAVE MY PRESENCE!" **the Emperor exclaimed.

"**STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" **one of the Dalek's ordered. When the Doctor walked through the TARDIS doors, we sauntered back, giving them a tight smile as he shut the doors, the words 'Exterminate!' ringing through the Console room.

They made their way back to Satellite Five, back to Floor 500. He stormed out of the TARDIS doors, barking with every step he took, "Turn everything up, all the Transmissions, full power, wide open. Do it, now!"

"What does it do?" asked Davitch.

"Stops the Dalek's from transmatting on board," the Doctor replied. "Did you contact Earth?"

"I tried to, but they suspended our license," Davitch shrugged helplessly.

"So the planets just sitting there, defenceless," he looked around the room in frustration, his eyes resting on Lynda. "What are you still doing on board?" he turned back to Davitch. "I told you to evacuate everyone!"

"She wouldn't go," he sighed.

"I didn't wonna leave you," Lynda perked. She smiled at the Doctor, Eliza feeling a strong sense of jealousy streaming from Rose. She nudged her in the ribs, and Rose nodded, trying to fool her into thinking she was fine.

"There aren't enough shuttles anyway, or else I wouldn't be here," said the woman. "We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero."

"Oh, my God," Davitch muttered. "The Fleet's moving. They're on their way," the Doctor watched as the big red dots on the Radar began to move at light speed towards planet Earth. Suddenly, it was like someone had lit a fire under his backside as he ran towards one of the storage boxes. "Dalek plan- big mistake. Because what have they left me with?" he looked around for someone to answer, sighing when he was met with dumbstruck faces. "Oh, c'mon. It's obvious! A great big transmitter, this station! If I can change the signal, sequence it… anyone?"

Jack looked at him as if he was the one who was insane, not the Dalek's, and at the rate he was speaking, he may as well had been. "You've got to be kidding."

"Give the man a medal!" the Doctor exclaimed, raising both his arms and pointing at Jack.  
"A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave!" The Doctor yelled excitedly.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked.

"A Wave of Van Cassadyne energy," Jack supplied, keeping his eyes on the Doctor. "Fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and you're head gets barbequed."

"And this station can transmit a _massive _wave!" the Doctor continued for him. "Wipe out the Dalek's!"

"Well get started!" Lynda encouraged. "Do it, then!"

_Calm down, girl, _Eliza thought, feeling yet another wave of anger and jealousy coming from her friend.

"Trouble is," the Doctor started, calming down evenly. "A wave this big, and a brain huge as mine, should take about… three days? How long 'til the Fleet arrive?"

Davitch looked on the Radar and made a face. "Twenty two minutes."

The Doctor eyes widen, another fire being lit as he began dragging massive cables out of the boxes. When he reached the end of the cables, he stared at it for a few seconds, then looked at the other and beamed at them. As he continued working, Jack began his own work. "We've now got a force field, so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Dalek's from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Davitch asked.

"They'd have worked it out at the same time," Jack replied in frustration. "They wonna stop the Doctor, that means they have to get to Floor 500, I cam concentrate the extrapolator on the top six floors, but they'll penetrate the Floor below that, Floor 493, and fight their way up, and they'll be fighting us."

"Us?" Davitch squeaked.

"Us," Jack nodded. "The guards will have guns with bastic bullets, enough to blow a Dalek wide open," the woman looked sceptically at him. "There are _six _of us." she reminded him.

"Rose, Eliza, you two can help me," the Doctor called from the floor, a bunch of cables surrounding him. "I need all these wired stripped bare."

"Okay," the woman added. "Now there are four of us…"

"Then let's move it!" Jack encouraged, tired of the woman's negativity. "Into the lift, isolate the lift controls!" the woman and Davitch ran off to obey, Lynda walking up to the Doctor. "I… I just wonna say thanks, I suppose… and I'll do my best."

"Me, too," the Doctor replied awkwardly. He leaned down; looking as if he were going to kiss her, then felt a bang in the back of his mind, coming from Eliza, which made him jump back a little. Instead, he shook her hand. Lynda walked off, Rose watching her go in envy. "Stupid Brunette…" Rose whispered so lowly only Eliza could hear her.

"Hey, I'm a brunette, if you haven't noticed," Eliza replied. Rose knew this was to try and make her feel a little better, but it didn't do much good. Lynda walked out of Floor 500, her place taken by Jack. "It's been fun," He said. "But I guess this is goodbye,"  
"Don't talk like that," Rose chastised. "The Doctor's gonna do it, you just watch him."

"Rose," Jack started, taking a step foreword and placing his hands on her cheeks. "You are worth fighting for," he leaned in, giving her a kiss full on the lips. He pulled away, Rose looking like she had tears in her eyes as she realised this could very well be the end.

"I wish I'd never met you, Doctor," Jack said to him. Like he did Rose, he put his hands firmly on the Doctor's cheeks. "I was better off as a coward. And, like he did Rose, he leaned in and kissed him. Pulling back, he smiled at both Rose and the Doctor. He turned to Eliza, who gave him a tight smile. "See ya."

"Don't ever say that," Jack complained, again cupping her cheeks. "You talk like this is the end, but not for you," He began leaning, not at all surprised when she slapped her hand over his mouth, the noise echoing in the room, making Rose giggling at the gesture. However, Eliza had a look on her face, a look that said 'I dare you'. Taking the hint, he leaned back, took her hand and gave it a kiss instead. "I get it, saving yourself for Jason." he teased, causing Eliza to cringe at the thought. He pointed towards the exit, and walked towards the lift. "See ya in hell." he called back in farewell.

"Save us some seats, yeah?" Eliza called back as Jack disappeared behind the doors.

"He's gonna be alright," Rose said, nodding her head. When the Doctor gave no reply, she asked "Isn't he?"

Without giving her an answer, he sat back down and continued separating the wires. Taking his silence for all the answer she needed, she followed suit, Eliza doing the same. It was quiet between the three of them for a few minutes, not an awkward one, more of a concentrated one.

"Suppose-" Rose started, but stopped herself.

"What?" the Doctor asked when she didn't finish herself.

"Nothing," Rose muttered.

"You said 'suppose'-"

"Nah, I was just thinking, I mean, obviously you can't, but you've got a time machine." Rose said, looking at the TARDIS. "Cant you just go back to next week and warn 'em?"

"As soon as the TARDIS lands, in that second I become part of events," the Doctor explained, not looking up. "I'll be stuck in the time line."  
"Yeah," Rose said, giving a small laugh. "I thought it'd be something like that."

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do," the Doctor started. He looked up at the two opposite him. "It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We could go to Marbella in 1989."

"Or 1985, or 1889, knowing your driving." Eliza teased.

"But you'd never do that." Rose replied to the Doctor.

"No," The Doctor cut in. "But you could ask," She shook her head, the Doctor saying in quiet affection, "It never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Well, I'm just too good," Rose shrugged in humour. She looked back down to the wiring, the Doctor continuing to stare at her, like she meant the world to him.

In the background, the computer made a loud beeping noise. "The Delta Wave's started building. Now, how long does it need?" he got off the floor and rushed to the computer, Rose following him while Eliza stayed on the floor.

The Doctor plonked himself on the chair in front of the computer and looked at the readings, his face falling instantly. "Is that bad?" Rose asked as she peeked over his shoulder. He let his head fall, letting out a strangled sigh. "Okay, it's bad…" Rose muttered. "Just… how bad is it?"

With each question, Eliza felt the Doctor become even more down, then to suddenly because right as rain and happy again? It just wasn't right. He looked up at Rose, smiling once again. "Rose Tyler, you're a genius!" he kissed her hair and continued, "We can do it, if I use the TARDIS to cross my own timeline." He ran passed Eliza, telling her, "I need your help. C'mon!"

With that sentence, Eliza knew something was up. He _never _asked for her help, even if his life depended on it. She tip toed into the TARDIS, watching in sadness as the plan became apparent to her, the Doctor telling Rose to hold a switch down. "Keep position, I'll be right back!" He jogged down the ramp, Eliza stood in his way. By the look in her eyes, he knew that she knew.

"_I have to do this," t_he Doctor told her. He walked around her, gently squeezing her shoulder, opening the door again, Eliza reluctantly closing it after he walked out. Rose frowned at the action, but waited for the Doctor in excitement.

Rose waited… and waited… and waited, but nothing happened. Not a sound from the Doctor, or a peep from Eliza, who was leaning against the TARDIS doors.

From outside, Eliza heard the Doctor press the button on his Sonic Screwdriver, the ringing of the faithful object hanging in the air. She actually began to miss the noise already, knowing she wasn't going to hear it again. The TARDIS have a groan, the rotor in the middle of the Console beginning to spring to life, indicating they were taking off. "Doctor, what're you doing?!" Rose yelled over the noise. "Can I take my hand off, it's moving?" When she received no reply, she jogged towards the door, only to have Eliza stand in her way. Rose went to go around her, Eliza copying her moves.

Realisation fell upon Rose when she heard the sound getting louder. She pushed her way around Eliza, banging on the door. "Doctor, let me out! Doctor!"

The three of them, Eliza, Rose and the TARDIS spun through the Time Vortex, Rose only stopping when she heard the Doctor's voice. _"This is Emergency Programme One," _said the voice. Rose turned to see a holographic image of the Doctor standing in the middle of the Console Room._ "Rose, Eliza, listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing; we must be in danger, and I mean fatal. I'm dead, or about to die any second, with no chance of survival."_

"No!" Rose exclaimed in denial, but the message continued on.

"_And that's okay, I hope it's a good death, but I promised to look after you, both of you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home, back to the Powell Estate."_

Rose shook her head violently, walking towards the Console. "I wont let you."

"_And I bet you're fussing and moaning now, typical. But hold on, and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means that I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do; let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No-one can open it, no-one will even notice it. It will become a strange little thing standing on a street corner, and over the years, the world will move on, and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, just do one thing, just one thing," _the hologram Doctor turned his head, facing towards Rose. "_Have a fantastic life. Do that for me, Rose." _the hologram turned to Eliza. _"And I'm sorry. Knowing you, you've probably already seen it, but there's a letter in one of the Console compartments. See if you can recognise the hand-writing, and find your home. I hope you find your family, Eliza,"_ The hologram gave a small smile, and faded away. Rose immediately ran around the Console, pressing random buttons, hoping to reverse what the Doctor had done. "You cant do this to me. Take me back!" she continued to wrench at the levers, only to stop when Eliza grabbed her, burying Rose in her arms, herself sobbing on Eliza's shoulder. They felt the TARDIS land, and separated, walking to the door.

Like the Doctor had promised, they were back at the Powell Estate, the sky cloudy, but the world was alive. Eliza slugged back into the TARDIS, opening the compartment and taking the letter, listening outside as Mickey approached. She fisted the letter, looking down at the writing 'Doctor'. The writing was faded, too faded for a one year old letter. She looked up at the Rotor, which no longer held its rich blue colour. She put her fingers to her lips and put her kissed fingers on the glass. "See you, red."


	28. The Parting of The Ways Part 2 (Finale)

_**The Parting of The Ways Part 2**_

Eliza stumbled out of the TARDIS, watching as Rose sobbed in Mickey's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Mickey asked her, rubbing Rose's back. "What happened?"

Eliza shook her head, pocketing the letter. "I need to eat," she complained.  
"Jackie's down the chippy, if you could do with fish and chips," Mickey replied.

"Anything," Eliza said as she walked past the two, giving Rose a shoulder squeeze before walking off. She knew what shop Mickey was talking about. Herself, the Doctor and Rose had gone there after Rose's first trip.

When they arrived, they sat down, ordered their food, and explained what happened, being careful not to attract others attention. When they'd finished explaining, Jackie, Eliza noticed, looked a bit happier than she had when they'd walked through the door, and continued talking about God knows what as Rose stared out of the window, Eliza flicking one of her chips with of another chip.

"Have you tried that new pizza place on Minto Road?" Mickey asked, eying Rose and Eliza, but addressing Jackie.

"What's it selling?" Jackie asked.

"Pizza," Mickey replied, as if explaining something to a child.

_Ever the blonde... _Eliza thought grimly.

Jackie didn't add anything to Mickey, just begged at Rose and Eliza. "Oh, girls, have something to eat. You're as skinny enough as it is," she told Eliza.

"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying and there's nothing I can do," Rose muttered, leaning her head on the glass window.

"Yeah, but like you said, two hundred thousand years, it's way off!" Jackie said, trying to cheer her daughter up, to no avail.

Eliza scoffed at this, Rose replying, "But it's not, it's now. That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us. For the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips!"

"Listen to me," Jackie started, taking a much sterner approach. "God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him, and do you know why? Because he did the right thing, he sent you back to me."

"But what do I do everyday, mum?" Rose asked. "What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come home, eat chips and go to bed, is that it?"

"It's what the rest of us do," Mickey argued.

"But I can't-"

"Why, 'cause you're better than everyone else?"

"No, that not what I meant!" Rose exclaimed in frustration, putting her hand on her head and fisting her head. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm herself. "It was a better life," She cracked. "I don't mean all the travelling, and seeing aliens, and spaceships and things, that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life," She looked down at Mickey, who had his eyes glued to the table. "And you know, he showed you, too. That you don't just give up, you don't just let things happen. You… make a stand, you say no," Rose continued, her voice breaking, but getting stronger. "You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away and I just cant!" She banged her hands on the table in finality, causing the table to shake. She stood up and ran out of the door. Jackie moved to follow her, but Eliza stopped her. She grabbed Jackie's wrist, and pulled her back down. "Don't, let her calm down."

"What would you know?" Jackie spat at her. "She's my daughter!" she went to go to the door, but Eliza stood up, towering over her. "You think I don't know that? She may be your daughter, but I love that girl to bits. I think of her as the sister I never had, and it takes everything I have to not follow her. But right now, she doesn't need me to comfort her, she needs to wrap her head around all this, and it doesn't matter what you do, you can't do that for her! She's gonna need time, not hugs and kisses!" Eliza bellowed. Jackie looked at the girl in horror, slowly descending back onto her chair. Eliza, feeling eyes boar into the back of her head, turned to see everyone in the ship shop staring at her with wide eyes. She felt her cheeks fill with red, sitting back onto her chair as well.

Ignoring her pleas, Mickey stood up and walked through the door.

When everyone had taken their attention back to their food, Eliza muttered, "Sorry."

"Nah, sweetheart, no need," Jackie replied quietly. "I forget you three have been travelling for… what, a year now?" Eliza nodded, taking a sip of her lemonade. "It would make sense for you to think of her as family," Eliza kept her eyes to her food, willing herself to eat something. "So what's gonna happen to you?"

Swallowing half a chip, she shook her head. "I don't know. Try and find the person who sent Gramps this," she dove her hand into her pocket, taking out the letter and flattening it out on the table. She turned it around and slide it over to Jackie. "RMT. Anyone you know? Recognise the writing?"

"R M T… could be Rose?" Jackie suggested. "Rose Marion Tyler?"

"No, it's not her signature, or her writing," Eliza denied. Jackie picked the letter up off the table to read it better. Not even on the third sentence, the letter was taken away by Eliza as she snatched it out of her hands. "This is new."

She turned the letter over to where the Anti-plastic was, to reveal more writing, but not in English. "Muug ehdu dra Raynd, yht oui'mm veht dra cmaabehk Fumv yht Lip," Eliza read. "Good thing I know how to read gibberish," she spat. She rubbed her eyes, then looked back down at the paper, frowning at the words. From a few seconds ago, she couldn't read the writing, now it made perfect sense to her, as if she was reading English. "Look… into the Heart… and you'll find… the sleeping Wolf… and Cub." She looked up at Jackie and smiled. "This wasn't here before," She laughed heartily, stood up and ran out of the door, Jackie following her.

Eliza found her way to the TARDIS, breathless, the letter still clutched in her hand. She put her hand on her knees as she caught her breath.

"You're sweating," Rose noticed.

"The Wolf… and the Cub…" Eliza panted, pointing towards the Console. "In… there…" She held up the letter, and pointed at the new writing. "That's what is… says… 'Look into the Heart, and you'll find the sleeping Wolf and Cub.' That wasn't there when I first read it, this is a sign!"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Me an' Mickey were just at the park, everywhere I looked was 'Bad Wolf'."

"So we just need to get this thing open," Eliza concluded, tapping the Console.

"If we can open it, we can make contact," Rose said, her excitement building. "We can tell it what to do."

"But, Rose," Mickey muttered. "If you go back, you're gonna die."

"That's a risk I've gotta take," she replied "'cause there's nothing left for me here."

Mickey looked hurt at this comment, and looked at her with betrayed eyes. "Okay, if that what you think, lets get this thing open."

Jackie, who walked into the TARDIS, knew what Eliza was thinking. Mickey had gone to get his car and a looooong chain, as Jackie tried to persuade her daughter to change her mind. "It's never gonna work, sweetheart. And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe."

"I can't give up," Rose sighed as she sat on the jump seat, resting her head on Eliza's shoulder.

"Lock the door," Jackie encouraged. "Walk away."

Rose looked as if she was chewing on her tongue to stop herself from saying if, but eventually she muttered, "Dad wouldn't give up."

Jackie gave her a stern look, and then replied, "Well, he's not here, is he? And even if he was, he'd say the same."

"No, he wouldn't," Rose protested. "He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life, try anything."

"Well, we're never gonna know," Jackie said.

"Well, I do," Rose started. "'coz I met him." Jackie gave Rose a sharp look. "I met Dad. It was just the once, but still."  
"Don't be ridiculous," Jackie spat, hoping that this was some kind of joke.

Rose sat up, taking her head off of Eliza's shoulder, now sitting so their shoulders were stuck together. "The Doctor took me back in time, and I saw Dad."

"Don't say that," Jackie ordered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Remember when Dad died?" Rose asked, her voice cracking as her own tears began to form. "There was someone with him… a girl, a blonde girl… she held his hand," Jackie shook her head in denial as she looked back at the memory. "You saw her from a distance, mum, you saw her! That was me, you saw me!"

"Stop it," Jackie spat.

"That's how good the Doctor is!"

"Stop it!" Jackie cried. "Just stop it!" She turned on heel, and stormed out of the TARDIS. Eliza brought one arm around Rose, pulling her closer as she wept. "I'm sorry," she wasn't apologising for the argument she'd just had, she way saying sorry for what she'd done, that day at Jordan Road.

After a while, Mickey brought his car round and attached the chain to the TARDIS Console, and sped the car as much as he could, to no avail. Eventually, the three of them were leaned on the car, looking into the TARDIS. "There's gotta be something else me can do," Mickey muttered.

Rose looked down at the pavement, her arms crossed over her chest. "Mum was right," she mumbled. "Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away."

Mickey shook his head at her. "I'm not having that. I'm not having you just give up now."

"Mickey's right, Rose," Eliza said, nudging her friend. "Just because we try one thing and I'd doesn't work doesn't mean squat. We just need to find another way to open the Console."

"We just need something stronger than a car," Mickey edged. "Something bigger," he continued. A strange noise began to emerge from the other end of the road, causing Mickey to look in that direction. "Something like that!" he ended, his voice much more perkier.

Rose and Eliza both look down the road to see a massive yellow truck heading their way, stopping just a meters from the TARDIS. "Can't say I like the colour," Eliza said distastefully, but happy enough to see it was Jackie who was driving the truck. She and Rose smiled happily as Jackie jumped out of the vehicle, throwing the keys to Mickey. "You've only got it till six, so get on with it."

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked as Mickey and Eliza attached the chain to the Console and the truck.

"Rodrigo," Jackie replied simply. "He owes me a favour, never mind why, but you were right about your Dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would have done. Now get on with it before I change my mind."

Mickey got onto the truck once everything was secure, Rose and Eliza stood each side of the chain inside the TARDIS, yelling at Mickey to speed it up. "It's nearly there!" Eliza announced as she saw a spec of light coming from the Console.

Eventually, the latch on the Console snapped open, the light filling the Console Room as the chain flew out of the door. Eliza watched as the light of Heart of The TARDIS flew out of the Console, some of the light surrounding them flowing into Rose's eyes. The doors of the TARDIS snapped shut, Rose clenching her fists as Eliza heard the Rotor begin to move, the TARDIS's beloved engines, engines she swore she'd never hear again, springing to life.

"We did it!" Eliza cheered. The light from The Heart of the TARDIS stopped flowing into Rose, much of the light, however, still floating in front of her. The light seemed to turn towards Eliza, doing the same to her what it did to Rose.

Instantly, the wooden planks and nails that kept the memories in her mind pinned down bounced off, images upon images springing out from behind the now open door. Eliza fell on the floor with pain, gripping her head as the memories all but flung themselves at her at once. Soon, the pain became to painful for her mind to handle, causing her to fall on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Eliza woke up not five minutes later. She had the most painful headache she'd ever had, and the room was spinning madly. But, there was a plus side to all this; she remembered. Everything. She remembered who and what she was, her home, her friends, and most importantly, her parents. She looked up to see Rose standing in front of the doors, light oozing off of her. Eliza scrambled to her feet, looking at Rose in awe and shock. _"You are tiny," s_he told the Dalek's. Eliza noticed that her voice was not how it usually sounded. It had much power behind it, something not Rose that was forcing its way up her throat. "_I can see the whole of Time and Space, every single Atom of your existence, and I divide them!" s_he raised her hand, pointing towards the Dalek in the centre of the room. After a moment, the Dalek's turned to dust, their remains scattering amongst the floor. _"Everything must turn to dust… all things," s_he cried. She looked to her left, at the Dalek's who were looking at her. "_Everything dies!"_ she raised both arms, pointing to the Dalek's on her right and left, turning them to dust. _"The Time War ends!" s_he announced firmly.

"**I WILL NOT DIE!" **the Emperor cried. **"I CANNOT DIE!"**

Rose gave a small smile, then concentrated her power on the Dalek Ship above her planet. On the screen in Satellite Five, the dark space was illuminated with a brilliant orange, the dust of the Dalek fading into nothing. Soon, there wasn't a Dalek in the entire of Satellite Five, nor the whole Universe, for that matter. However, even though Rose had finished her job and committed Genocide against the Dalek's, she was still radiating that glow herself.

"Rose, you've done it," Eliza heard the Doctor say. "Now stop," she ignored his words, and Eliza watched as Rose looked through the Time lines. "Just let go," the Doctor commanded.

"How can I let go of this?" Rose asked, her voice missing that power behind it. "I bring life!" Eliza clutched her head in agony again as she saw what Rose was doing. In the corridor, she saw Jack dead on the floor, covered in dust, only to gasp as he was brought back to life by Rose, or the entity inside of her.

"But this is wrong!" the Doctor protested. "You can't control life and death!"

"_But I can,"_ Rose replied, the power in her voice returning. _"The sun and the Moon, the day and the night. But why do they hurt?"_

The Doctor shook his head, his voice breaking. "The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault!"

"_I can see everything…" s_he muttered. _"All that is… all that was… all there ever could be…" _Eliza knew what she was talking about. She could feel it, too. She could see the Doctor's home planet; she could see Gallifrey, burning with the rich colours of orange, yellow and red, the screams of the Time Lords and their enemies as they were wiped from the Universe. She could see the Human Race, one day reaching out into space, touching the stars and Planets and Galaxies, exploring every inch of the Universe. She could see practically _everything _that time and space had to offer her, but it didn't hurt, as Rose had described. In fact, she found that now she'd had this power of foresight, she was better than she was without it, more alive, free.

The Doctor took these words into consideration, then stood up and approached Rose. "But that's what I see. All the time," he explained. "Doesn't it drive you mad?"

"_My head… it's killing me…" _Rose complained. Eliza stood so she could see better, watching as the Doctor took her small hands in his. "I think you need a doctor," he said. Eliza found this line… cheesy, but smiled anyway. He leaned towards her, her hands still in his as he gently, carefully, pressed his lips to hers. At the angle Eliza was standing, she could see the light was pouring out of Rose and into the Doctor. They stood like that for a few moments, parting slowly. Rose looked up at him for a few seconds before closing her eyes, collapsing in his arms. He gently set her down on the floor, and turned to the TARDIS. Feeling his concentration, Eliza moved out of the TARDIS doors, and beside Rose, out of the way. She watched as the Doctor pushed the energy out of him and back into the TARDIS, where it belonged.

The Doctor joined Eliza on the floor, putting a hand to Rose's head before picking her up. He eyed Eliza suspiciously before walking back into the TARDIS, Eliza following and shutting the doors behind her. As the TARDIS began to dematerialise, Eliza saw Jack. She smiled as he struggled up, gasping in pain, and she wished there was something she could do for her friend, but she knew not to mess around with her new power, at least, not until she learnt how to use it. Rose had created an impossible thing, something Eliza could undo, but decided against it, just in case.

Eliza pressed some of the buttons and levers, sending them into the Time Vortex as the Doctor set Rose on the floor. "Last time I checked, you didn't know how to fly a TARDIS."

"Don't start, please," Eliza moaned. "If you want to say something, just come out with it," she sat down on the Jump Seat, resting her feet on the Console. Like he always did, the Doctor walked towards her and took her feet down, leaning on the Console in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest. "You still have it in you," the Doctor said. He didn't ask this as a question, more as a matter of fact.

"Yeah," Eliza agreed. "Not the same thing Rose had, though."

"What do you mean?"

"She had the Bad Wolf, I have something different," Eliza explained briefly. "There have, in total, been several companions within the past year," she help up her hand and ticked off the names. "Me, Rose, Adam, Jack, Jason, Wolf, and two that neither of us had any clue of; the Bad Wolf and The Cub," she pointed towards the TARDIS console.

"I understand that now," the Doctor huffed. "But if I'm right, The Cub has the same power as the Bad Wolf, and that nearly killed Rose. Let me take it out of you."

"No," Eliza said simply, looking up at him in determination. If the Doctor could have his way, she knew he would rip The Cub from her, and she was in no hurry to let that happen.

The Doctor looked at her sternly for a few seconds before continuing, "Eliza, that power nearly killed Rose. If it nearly killed her, it'll kill you."

"I said 'no'," she repeated the Doctor words from earlier that day. "It's not your right to take away what's mine," Eliza stood up and circled the TARDIS, touching the Console and the Rotor. "Red will have this power again someday, but not for a very long time. Some of the future's still clouded, but I know that much," she turned back to the Doctor. "I was born with this power, Doctor. If you take it away, you'll kill me, and that will change a hell of a lot of things for the future. For you and this Universe."

The Doctor looked at her evenly, taking her words as true. He walked to the Console as Eliza sat back down on the Jump Seat. Soon after, Rose began to stir. _"You can't tell her anything, not yet," _Eliza warned her guardian. The Doctor nodded in agreement, and they both waited for Rose to awaken.

"What happened?" Rose asked groggily after a few moments.

"You don't remember?" The Doctor asked, mildly surprised.

"There was this singing…" Rose recalled.

"That's right," the Doctor congratulated. "I sang a song and the Dalek's ran away."

"With a little help of my dancing," Eliza added happily.

Rose looked at her funnily, then tried to jog her memory. "I was at home… no, I wasn't, I- we," she looked at Eliza. "were in the TARDIS… and there was this light… I don't remember anything after that."

Eliza and the Doctor looked down at his hand, which was starting to glow softy. They looked at each other evenly, nodding in farewell to each other.

The Doctor sighed, then looked down at his companion. "Rose Tyler," he said with affection. "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona- not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona, you'd love it! They've got dogs with no noses!" he laughed heartily. "Imagine how many times a day you can tell that joke, and it's _still _funny!"

"Then why can't we go?" Rose asked.

"Maybe you will," the Doctor said. "Maybe we all will, I might, but not like this."

Rose frowned and struggled off the floor. "You're not making much sense."  
"I might never make sense again," the Doctor considered. "I might have two heads- or no head! Imagine me with no head!" he looked at Eliza. "Don't say that's an improvement," he sighed slightly then turned back to Rose. "But it's a bit dodgy, this process," Rose frowned again in confusion, wonder what the hell he was talking about. "You never know what you're gonna help up with." Suddenly, the Doctor doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. Rose began to rush to his, Eliza running up to her and grabbing her from behind. She looked between the two, stuttering shakily, "Tell me what's goin' on."

"I absorbed all the energy in the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that," the Doctor explained. He gasped in pain again. "Every cell in my body's dying."

"Well, can't you do something?" Rose replied in horror.

"I am; I'm doing it now," the Doctor explained. "Time Lords have this little trick. It's sort of a way of cheating death. Except, it means I'm gonna change," the Doctor continued. "And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this, not with this daft old face!" he joked. "And before I go-"

"Don't say that!" Rose chastised.

"Rose," the Doctor repeated. "Before I go, I just want to say you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what?" he smiled cheekily at her. "So was I," Eliza gave a small smile when he turned to her, surprised that what he said wasn't in a nasty tone. "Eliza, I hope you know what you're doing," Eliza nodded and backed away, Rose still in her arms. She let one of her arms go, taking hold of one of the TARDIS corals. The older woman stumbled back when the Doctor exploded with energy. Eliza kept her eyes on him, waiting for the energy to stop flowing, to see that face she'd been waiting to see for the past ten minutes, well, all her life, really. She felt Rose cling to her like she life depended on it, and she tightened her arm around her. _This should really be the other way around… _Eliza thought in wonder.

After a few more moments, the yellow stream of energy stopped, the Doctor catching his breathe. The new Doctor. Eliza let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding in and sighed happily. The new Doctor looked around, his eyes brown resting on the two women. "Hello!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Ok…" he made a confused face, along with a strange noise. "New teeth… that's weird," Eliza laughed quietly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. The man before her had big hair, sticking up slightly at the back, and was brown. Rose looked him up and down before she started, slowly but surely, letting her grip relax. He looked back at the two women, and then continuing, "So, where was I?" he looked down at the Console, raking his memory box before adding, "Oh, that's right!" he exclaimed. He looked back at them, ending, "Barcelona!" he gave them a smile, and started walking around the Console.

This was the man Eliza had been waiting to see her whole life, she remembered. All through her childhood, she was told magnificent stories about the Doctor and his companion, Rose Tyler. The lanky Doctor with the 'great hair' and brown eyes. And she couldn't wait to live them.

_**A.N: That's series one, finished and closed! I hope you guys like the ending. It took me three tries to get it right **__** I will be continuing this story, just in another FanFic. called Following the Storm, which will be up soon. I'll do another chapter on this one telling you when it's up so you guys don't have to keep your eyes peeled.**_


	29. Following the Storm

Okay, me may have made a little boo boo… I forgot to update this, sorry. Yesterday evening, I uploaded the first chapter of Following the Storm and am surprised with the amount of feedback I got within the first few hours, but pleasantly surprised, of course. SO yeah, the new story is up, apologies for forgetting you awesome people. Now that I've typed that, it makes me sound like a really bad person…


End file.
